Connectés
by Marluuna
Summary: Haitsu toujours... avec un petit élément pas ordinaire... fantastique, on va dire.
1. Un don étrange

**Une nouvelle fic... Oui, je sais, je devrai songer à terminer celles que j'ai en cours d'abord avant de me disperser, mais cette idée n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête, si bien que si je veux être tranquille, je n'ai qu'à l'écrire XD. Et puis l'une des fics en cours est bientôt terminée, alors ma foi... :)**

**Concernant celle-ci, c'est... un grand n'importe quoi XD. Ce n'est pas du fantastique non plus, mais ça n'est pas très rationnel quand même. En tous cas c'est assez nouveau et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous ne penserez :). Ah oui, j'expérimente aussi le récit à la première personne du singulier... Le _'je'_, c'est Hyde :)**

**Un don étrange**

**A... Aaa... tchoum !**

**Un mouchoir, peut-être ?**

Et il rigole, en plus. Ken s'amuse de me voir si mal fichu, 'y a vraiment aucune solidarité, je vous jure... Qu'est-ce que je déteste être malade ! Bon, je suppose que personne n'aime ça, c'est évident... Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça m'agaçe ! Plus que la plupart des gens, j'imagine. Et pour cause... Ca a commencé dès le matin, et ça ne cesse d'empirer. Je me suis levé avec la gorge complètement encombrée... Dès que j'ai voulu parler, ça a été comme si elle se déchirait lentement... Ensuite j'ai senti que mon odorat n'était pas des plus développés... De même que le sens du goût. Puis mes yeux que l'on dirait plein d'eau... Et pour finir, un mal de crâne à réveiller les morts... La crève, quoi. Pas grave du tout, qui sera passée en deux ou trois jours, mais qui promet d'être intense... Chez moi, ça ne dure jamais longtemps, mais je déguste ! Ca va empirer d'heures en heures et ce soir, je serai au fond de mon lit avec un bol de soupe. Cette eprspective me fait grimaçer... Ah, je déteste ça ! C'est idiot en plus, d'être dans cet état alors qu'il faut si beau en ce moment...

En plus, être malade n'est pas bon pour moi. Ca me pose vraiment deux handicaps majeurs. Le premier, c'est ce qui concerne ma voix. Je dois guérir vite, ne pas faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas l'abîmer... Mais ça m'angoisse toujours, même si c'est ridicule. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire : nous n'avons rien de spécial ces jours-ci. Juste des répétitions et du travail sur quelques produits dérivés. Je ferai le minimum syndical, et voilà. Ca aurait pu tomber plus mal, il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

**Tu n'en veux vraiment pas, de mon mouchoir ?**

**Ah si ! Merci !**

Je souris à Ken, en guise de remerciement et d'excuse. Si ça se trouve, ça fait dix minutes qu'il me le tend et attend que je le prenne, ce fichu kleenex. Je ne suis vraiment pas à ce que je fais, moi... Ah... Ah non ! Et voilà... Une quinte de toux me prend violemment, à tel point que mes yeux s'emplissent de larme, tant j'ai l'impression que ma gorge va s'arracher... Ah bon sang, ça m'énerve ! Ken tapote gentiemment dans mon dos, pour que ça passe... Je lui fais signe que ça va, maintenant. Il lève théâtralement les yeux au ciel :

**Je suis sans doute mal placé pour t'en faire la remarque, mais enfin, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de troquer les clopes pour des bonbons, une fois n'est pas coutume...**

**T'as pas tort...**

_'J'ai pas tort, mais t'en feras qu'à ta tête...'_

Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! Je suis énervé. Et quand je suis énervé, je fume. Et si je fume, là, ça me fait tousser. Et ça m'énerve ! Cercle vicieux, en somme. Je me tourne vers Ken et lui explique cela sur un ton un peu agacé. Il me rétorque avec étonnement qu'il n'a rien dit. Mais il l'a pensé. Ca me suffit. J'en viens à mon deuxième handicap majeur, d'ailleurs. Plus important encore que le premier. Enfin... Plus gênant, disons, d'un certain point de vue. Depuis que je suis gosse, j'ai fait du chemin. J'ai appris à le contrôler. C'est comme ça, n'est-ce pas, quand on a un défaut ou un handicap quelconque ? On apprend à le maîtriser, on fait avec, on grandit avec... Et arrivé à un certain âge, cela fait partie intégrante de nous, on s'en accomode. On peut peut-être même s'en amuser, qui sait ? Mais parfois, c'est incontrôlable. Et quand je suis malade, ça l'est totalement. Comme je suis moins résistant, je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Alors, c'est un sacré défilé : des dizaines et des dizaines de conversations entendues, des sentiments perçus comme si je les vivais... Un joyeux bordel, qui accentue ma migraine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni d'où ça me vient, mais il en a toujours été ainsi : j'entends les pensées des gens. Aussi clairement que s'il me parlaient. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le genre de choses à crier sur tous les toits. On me dit intuitif et observateur et c'est flatteur, mais pas si vrai. Disons juste que cette petite capacité aide bien, parfois.

Avec le temps donc, j'ai fait avec. C'est un peu comme ouvrir une porte et tomber sur une fête bruyante. On est assailli par la musique, les rires, le bruit ambiant... Et on referme la porte brusquement pour se retrouver au calme dehors. C'est ça. Si je me laissais aller, je deviendrai dingue, à entendre tout ce que pensent et ressentent les uns et les autres. Alors j'ai appris à travailler cela et à n'_entendre_ que quand je le décide. Si j'ai envie. C'est très reposant, finalement. Je peux presque me considérer comme quelqu'un de normal, aujourd'hui, tant je suis devenu un virtuose de ce petit don. Bien sûr, il est des cas où ça n'est plus possible, comme en cas de colère par exemple, ou d'extrême fatigue... et de maladie. A chaque fois que je suis malade, autant que possible, je reste à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les blagues salaces que Ken rumine dans sa tête dès qu'il a une minute et qu'il nous sert deux minutes plus tard sur un plateau... Ken étant un moindre mal. Entendre Tetsu se ronger les sangs pour tout ou rien, c'est à vous stresser aussi ! Enfin je dis ça, je n'en sais rien, puisque j'évite de sortir lorsque je ne peux me contrôler. Ce à quoi ils pensent, je n'en sais rien. Je m'en sers rarement. Mais il fallait vraiment que je sois là aujourd'hui, alors ma foi... En y repensant, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dehors tout en étant malade. Des années et des années. Ca devrait le faire. Je devrai réussir à me contrôler. Je détesterai surprendre une pensée gênante d'un de mes amis, moi qui suis si discret en temps normal.

**Salut Tet-chan ! **Lançai-je en le voyant débarquer.

**Wow, c'est pas la forme, toi ! **S'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

**Tu l'as dit...**

**Pourquoi t'es venu ?**

**Je me le demande... Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.**

**T'es courageux...**

Tetsu sedébarasse de ses affaires et me demande si je ne préfère pas rentrer... Mais je sais qu'il faudrait remettre la réunion à plus tard, alors je lui réponds que non. Pour ne pas déranger mes camarades et les producteurs, qui doivent déjà être en route. C'est presque si je ne sens pas mon état empirer de minutes en minutes... J'ai chaud... bon sang, c'est un vrai volcan, mon corps ! Je me lève pour aller me poser près de la fenêtre, dans l'espoir que la brise appaise un peu cette chaleur...

_'C'est ça, fous-toi au courant d'air, histoire d'agraver ton cas !'_

Ah bon sang, qu'il est chiant, Ken ! Il n'a qu'à le dire, s'il veut m'engueuler ! Enfin, après tout ça part d'un bon sentiment... Alors que je m'installe sur le rebord, en équilibre, je me fais la remarque que j'entends Ken bien distinctement, aujourd'hui, et sans me donner la peine d'ouvrir la fameuse porte... Bien sûr, c'est parce qu'il pense à moi, et que j'ai toujours mieux détecté les pensées qui me concernent... Je grimace. Se contrôler va être compliqué. Moi qui met un point d'honneur à ne jamais les _entendre_, il se peut qu'aujourd'hui, il y ait des ratés... Je grimace de nouveau, tout en essayant de respirer par le nez. Complètement bouché. Ca va être gai... Tout le monde arrive et je fais un effort pour paraître au mieux dem a forme. A mon avis, je ne trompe personne. Yukki les précède dans une pièce annexe, plus spacieuse et propice aux réunions de ce genre... Je ferme la marche, non loin de Ken et Tetsu. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine : il y a quelqu'un ici qui... Comment le dire ? Quelqu'un ici est... heureux. Bon, j'imagine que nous le sommes tous plus ou moins, mais... Quelqu'un dans cette pièce est vraiment content d'être là. Je souris : il y en a qui sont motivés, dis donc ! Bien que ce sentiment soit très léger... Très doux à ressentir... Sûrement pas en rapport avec du boulot, on dirait. Mais je me concentre : tout ça ne me regarde pas.

Nous commençons enfin, et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je tousse sans arrêt, je me mouche, j'ai chaud... Mon lit me semble une perspective alléchante... Allez Hyde, courage ! Dans deux ou trois jours, tu seras sur pieds ! Je me racle la gorge et me ressaisit, focalisant mon attention sur l'un de ces messieurs en train de parler. Et tout à coup, nouveau frisson, certainement pas dû à la température...

_'Il est malade, et il faut encore qu'il soit... irrésistible...'_

Hep !! Qui a dit ça ?! Lequel de vous a... Je me suis levé si brusquement que la tête me tourne. Et je vois de multiples paires d'yeux me fixer comme si j'allais m'écrouler. En plus d'avoir une sale tête, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'être tombé de la planète Mars... Et tout le monde semble ne penser qu'à cette réunion... Pourtant, je l'ai entendu ! Mais qui ? Mais... Mais y a que des mecs ici ! Et je suis le seul malade, on dirait... Oh bon sang, je dois avoir tant de fièvre que je délire, ça ne peut être que ça...

**Pour que ça soit clair, j'ai donc décidé de mettre les répliques en gras et les pensées perçues en italique, j'espère qu'ainsi, ça passera bien :)**

**A part ça, je me demande vraiment quelles seront les réactions sur ce (petit) chapitre... Mais même pas peur XD**


	2. Réduire les possibilités

**J'suis super contente (et soulagée) que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu ! Sans ça, j'aurais hésité à publier la suite, mais ça m'a bien motivé ! Puis elle me plaît bien, cette idée :). J'ai un peu peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de dialogues, mais je mise aussi sur les pensées, pour que ça ne soit pas trop 'lourd' :)...**

**Museelo, dans _« Ce que veulent les femmes »_, c'est Mel Gibson. Par contre, il ne joue pas dans _« Forrest Gump »_, là c'est Tom Hanks :). Tiens, j'ai bien envie de revoir Forrest Gump, du coup :)**

**Réduire les possibilités**

**Tu ne te sens pas bien ? **Demande Ken, assis à ma gauche.

Je m'arrache -difficilement- à ma stupéfaction pour le dévisager. Non, ce n'est certainement pas lui... Il doit se demander pourquoi je le regarde comme ça, mais... J'ai presque envie de rire, d'un coup ! Comme si Ken pouvait... Soyons sérieux, allons ! D'ailleurs, j'ai dû rêver. C'est la seule explication possible. Il faudra vraiment que la prochaine fois, je reste chez moi. J'ai toujours fait ainsi, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi... Oh oui, je comprends pourquoi ! Je capte les pensées de toutes ces paires d'yeux fixées sur moi comme si j'allais tomber. J'essaie de faire abstraction, mais c'est impossible : elles rentrent dans ma tête d'elles-même et je n'arrive pas, non seulement à les arrêter, mais encore à deviner à qui appartient chaque pensée...

_'Et voilà ce qui se passe quand on dépasse ses limites... Je lui avais pourtant dit de rentrer'._

Ca, c'est Ken. Je me suis -assez facilement d'ailleurs- familiarisé avec sa 'voix' et je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, maintenant. Mais pour le reste... Il pourrait bien s'agir de Tetsu, de Yukkie ou de n'importe lequel de ces messiers que je connais moins, ça ne ferait aucune différence... Bon sang, j'ai mal au crâne... Impossible de m'empêcher de les entendre... surtout qu'elles me concernent, ces pensées !

_'Il est tout pâle... J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux'_

Hé ho mon gars, je t'emmerde hein, qui que tu sois ! J'ai pas la gale, à ce que je sache ! Je les regarde tous, un par un, soigneusement... Non, c'est inutile. J'ignore qui c'était. Pas Ken, déjà. Et c'est plutôt un soulagement, on ne va pas se mentir. Il revient d'ailleurs à la charge en posant sa main sur mon bras pour me faire asseoir :

**Hyde ? Ca va pas ?**

**Si... Si... J'ai eu... Ca va mieux. Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse !** lançai-je à l'attention de la salle entière.** Veuillez poursuivre, s'il vous plaît.**

**Il n'y a aucun problème... **me répond aimablement l'un de nos interlocuteurs. **Bien, reprenons.**

Docile, je me rasseois, mort de honte de m'être ainsi donné en spectacle... Je crois que j'ai vraiment l'air mourant... Ma tête va imploser, c'est obligé... Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de penser, tous autant que vous êtes, non ?! Ca me rendrait méchant, à la fin, tout ça... J'attrape un stylo dans ma main et je le serre fort, histoire de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, faute de mieux... Ca ne marche pas tellement, d'ailleurs. De l'extérieur, on doit vraiment croire que je m'ennuie ici... Ce qui n'est pas faux en plus, ces réunions là, très peu pour moi... Et voilà que ça recommence... Mais oubliez-moi un peu, vous tous !

_'Il va s'écrouler, si ça continue...'_

_'Bon sang... il devrait rentrer, cet imbécile...'_

_'Si jamais il tombe vraiment malade... C'est un coup à rester chez lui pendant un bout de temps... et moi je deviendrai quoi, si je ne peux pas le voir tous les jours ?'_

Encore ?! Cette fois je m'accroche aux bras du fauteuil pour ne pas me lever. Je les détaille tous à nouveau... C'est inutile, je ne parviens pas à faire le tri. Tout ce que je peux dire, et que j'avais déjà plus ou moins perçu la première fois, c'est que c'est une voix très étrange... Douce... Très douce... Soucieuse. _'On'_ s'inquiète pour moi. _'On'_ tient à moi. Et elle est tendre aussi, cette voix là. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre... Mais le doute n'est plus permis, désormais : il y a dans cette salle, quelqu'un à qui je... plais. On va dire ça comme ça. Je le sais parce que j'entends cette pensée de la même façon que j'entends celle qui me sont destinées. C'est à moi qu'on pense. C'est perturbant... D'un autre côté, mieux vaut peut-être ne pas savoir de qui cela provient, non ?... Et en plus, c'est sincère. A moins que la personne ait découvert cette capacité que j'ai et s'amuse avec moi, chose qui me paraît très improbable... C'est sincère. Je n'arriverai pas à y réfléchir maintenant. Entre les symptômes de la crève et mon étonnement, c'est un peu trop pour moi, là.

Lorsque cette fichue réunion se termine, j'ai compté jusqu'à 1000 un paquet de fois, juste pour arrêter d'entendre tous ces gens... Ca a plutôt bien marché, en fait. La prochaine fois, je réciterai des poèmes dans ma tête, ça m'occupera. Quelle vie, je vous jure... Effort ultime pour saluer nos 'invités'... Dont la plupart me regarde vraiment comme si j'allais leur filer la peste, d'ailleurs. Note pour moi-même : il faudra que je demande à Yukki de me faire un résumé de ce qui s'est dit d'important aujourd'hui, parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai rien retenu. Ma maladie plaidera ma cause.

**Pardon d'être lourd, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien... **me dit Ken alors que nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls tous les quatre. **Je voudrai te conduire chez le médecin.**

**Ca va aller... **lui dis-je alors que je me sens effectivement un peu mieux. **Je vais rentrer, promis, et je prendrai soin de moi...**

_'J'aimerai prendre soin de toi aussi...'_

Hein ?! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Qui ici, se croit dans un film à l'eau de rose ? Qui ?... C'est ce que j'aimerai dire, mais... Ca me touche, en vérité. C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots, mais... Ca me touche beaucoup. Je ressens tellement de chaleur... De bonnes intentions... quelqu'un se sent impuissant et voudrait m'aider, mais... Il a peur de s'approcher, je le sens. Pourquoi ? C'est rassurant, tout compte fait, de ressentir cela... A cet instant, comme tout à l'heure lorsque nous allions tous prendre place dans la plus grande salle, un frisson me prend. Un sentiment de bien-être... qui me concerne. Mais là, ma tête résonne si fort que j'éclate avant de pouvoir me contrôler :

**Ah mais bon sang, ça tourne pas rond chez vous ou quoi ?** Lançai-je à l'attention de personne.

**Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? **S'étonne Yukki en m'approchant.

**Rien, je...**

**Tu as de la fièvre, **ajoute Ken après avoir posé sa main sur mon front. **Tetsu, dis-lui d'aller chez le médecin.**

**Je... Je... Oui... **bafouille mon leader, du coin de la pièce où il s'est retiré.

**Bon ok, j'irai.**

Je ne peux qu'accepter... Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, mais... Tet-chan n'a pas l'air bien, lui non plus. J'espère ne pas lui avoir refilé ma crève... Enfin c'est peu probable, puisqu'il ne m'a pas approché aujourd'hui. Bizarre, d'ailleurs. J'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne crois pas, pourtant. Il me suffirait de l'écouter pour le savoir mais... Ce serait trop risqué, et puis je m'y refuse. Déjà que maintenant, j'entends Ken trop facilement... Ce sont mes amis, après tout... Je ne dois pas les écouter. Ca ne se fait pas. Et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'aussi pudique que l'est Tet-chan.

**Ah bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt ! **S'exclame Ken, toutefois décontenancé que j'accepte. **Je saurai comment faire la prochaine fois : si c'est lui qui te le demande, tu le fais.**

**Mais non, je...**

**Peu importe. Je vais appeler pour savoir si on peut te recevoir aujourd'hui. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ok ? C'est dingue ça, à ton âge il faut encore qu'on te surveille.**

_'Et il ne veut pas que je vienne le border, aussi ?'_

**Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! **M'exclamai-je, en protestation à ses pensées peu flatteuses.

**Mais j'ai rien dit ! **S'offusque-t-il aussitôt, surpris.

**Euh... Oui...**

Ah bon sang, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention, moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'entends Ken si distinctement, que je dois perdre le contrôle et lui répondre comme si l'on dialoguait tous les deux... enfin, d'ici à ce qu'il devine la vérité, j'ai le temps de voir venir, remarquez... Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait mon portable. Ah, effectivement. Yukki l'attrape, comme il était plus proche de lui, et me le tend en m'informant aimablement :

**Message !**

Et mince, il ne manquait plus que ça au tableau, comme ça ma journée est complète. Il y a des jours comme ça... Que répondre à ce message ? _'Non'_, déjà, ça c'est sûr... Après, je dois faire attention à la façon dont je vais le tourner. Soyons diplomate, surtout. Après tout, ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas revus, et je pourrai sans aucun mal sortir ce soir... Mais définitivement non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Trop dangereux.

**Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle... **remarque Yukki.

**Non, c'est juste Gackt qui m'invite à boire un verre... **lui dis-je.

C'est hors de question. J'adore Gackt, j'ai en règle général, plaisir à sortir avec lui... Le souci est qu'il... pense beaucoup à moi, dirons-nous. Et de façon assez... directe. Alors vu mon état aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser quoi que ce soit... Et par conséquent, ça me mettrai assez mal à l'aise. Une fois suffit poour la journée. Et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce genre de choses... D'autant que j'ai beau être clair, c'est à chaque fois le même refrain. Ce sera donc non pour cette fois, désolé. Mais à cet instant, j'entends autre chose. La même voix que tout à l'heure, et toujours impossible à identifier. Cette fois, elle n'est pas tendre ni douce. Elle est plutôt... amer :

_'Il revient à la charge, celui-là ? N'y va pas !'_

**J'ai pas l'intention d'y aller,** dis-je à voix haute, à l'adresse de cette voix.

**Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu sais... J'suis pas ta mère, **me dit Yukki, étonné.

**Oui je sais, je disais juste ça comme ça...**

Mais... Une minute ! Il n'y a plus que nous quatre, là ! Et déjà précédemment... Je n'avais pas tilté, mais... Il n'y a que nous quatre ! J'ai beau regarder à droite et à gauche, il n'y a personne de caché sous la table ni rien... juste Ken, isolé à droite pour téléphoner... Yukki en face de moi... Tetsu à l'autre bout... Je respire un grand coup. Ca craint. Ca craint vraiment. Attends... après tout, il m'est déjà arrivé de 'capter' loin. Si jamais l'une des personnes qui étaient avec nous tout à l'heure, se trouvait... sur le parking, par exemple. Peut-être que, détraqué comme je le suis aujourd'hui, je pourrai l'entendre... Je dois vite me rendre à l'évidence : cette hypothèse ne tient pas debout, dans la mesure où la 'voix' répondait à ce qui se disait en ce moment même dans cette pièce. Ken... Yukki... Tetsu... Il y a forcément une autre explication. Forcément.

**Ca y est ! **Me lançe Ken tout à coup. **Et bien mon petit vieux, tu prends ton manteau et on file !**

**Où ?**

**A ton avis ? Je t'emmène pas au karaoké, vu ton état ! Médecin, mon vieux !**

Je déglutis. Seul... Dans la voiture avec Ken... Mais ce n'est pas lui, c'est vrai. Il ne pense pas à moi comme cela. Un peu soulagé que ce soit lui qui s'y colle, je me détends... et j'essaye d'occulter le fait qu'il n'y a plus que deux personnes en liste, maintenant... Je crois que je ne protesterai pas davantage pour le médecin : j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais mourir. Je ne sens plus mes jambes ni ma gorge... Ma tête, n'en parlons pas... Oui vraiment, je vais suivre Ken sans faire le difficile. Après tout, il n'y a pas que moi : si je suis malade, je ralentierai tout le monde. Je dois penser à ça aussi.

**On y va ? **Me demande Ken.

**Oui, je suis prêt...**

Cette fois ça y est, on décolle. Et franchement, je me demande si je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans la voiture. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quand je sois malade, je le sois à ce point ? J'en viens à me demander si mon petit don n'y est pas pour quelque chose... Ca doit être épuisant, ce truc là, en fin de compte... Enfin, j'y penserai une fois remis sur pied. Lorsque notre guitariste et moi-même quittons les lieux, je m'aperçois que mon équilibre est précaire... Je vais peut-être vraiment m'évanouir, après tout. Satanée fièvre. Malgré le brouillard qui obscurcit les choses, je capte une ultime pensée, de nouveau affectueuse... Non, aimante.

_'Pourvu qu'il prenne soin de lui... et qu'il nous revienne en pleine forme. Le voir comme ça me rend malade aussi.'_

Je ne sais pas très bien si c'est bien ou mal... Je ne sais même pas qui c'est... Mais alors que ma gorge et ma tête me font souffrir le marthyr, que la douleur commence à être vraiment dérangeante... Je suis content de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi positif. Ca influe un peu sur mon moral. Alors... merci, qui que ce soit.


	3. La présence

**Pauvre Gackt, pour une fois que je fais allusion à lui, il faut qu'il passe pour un pervers XD... Et la première fois qu'il était apparu dans une fic, il s'était prit un pain, alors c'était pas mieux... Mais j'vous jure, j'ai rien contre lui XD.**

**A part ça, j'avoue que cette fic prend une tournure inattendue, dans le sens où je commence à y tenir beaucoup, à avoir plein d'idées... C'est pas toujours évident (j'ai un peu de mal avec le 'je'), mais j'aime beaucoup l'écrire :). J'ai posé pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre 3, e ntous cas :)**

**La présence**

Une forêt... Une forêt vraiment dense... Un vrai décor de dessin animé... Les couleurs sont si puissantes, si nombreuses. Il y a de tout : du vert, du jaune, du bleu, du rouge... Les fleurs, les arbres, le ciel, la terre... Tout cela donne un mélange des plus détonnants. Et je sais d'emblée que je rêve. Un rêve très créatif, mais un rêve tout de même. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il m'est impossible, d'ordinaire, de déterminer si une chose est d'une couleur ou d'une autre. D'ailleurs là, je les devine plus que je ne les vois. C'est donc un rêve. Pas de problème, ça me va. Il a l'air chouette. Je m'avançe dans cette forêt qui se fait de moins en moins touffue... et je débouche dans un endroit un peu plus spacieux. Alors je m'asseoie sur un tronc, je ferme les yeux... J'inspire à plein poumons tout cet air frais qui me revitalise... Je me sens... Bien. Oui, vraiment bien. Il me reste combien de temps, avant de me réveiller ? C'est étrange, de sentir que l'on rêve et de ne rien pouvoir y faire... Et puis tout à coup, le rêve vire au cauchemar. Souvent, l'on croit que les mauvaises choses se mettent en place sournoisement. Il n'en est rien : une seconde suffit à tout changer. Une seule petite chose peut faire la différence et transformer un instant de paix en débandade. Un endroit féérique en enfer sur terre... Alors que mes yeux sont fermés pour goûter à ce havre de paix... Un clapotis me gêne. Le bruit de l'eau, au loin. D'ordinaire apaisant, ce léger bruit résonne désagréablement dans ma tête. Au loin, un oiseau passe en piaillant légèrement. Normalement, c'est amusant... Là, cela m'agaçe. Le vent dans les feuilles des arbres... Quelque animal qui effleure la terre... Le moindre de ces bruits devient une cacophonie insupportable. Comme si je pouvais tout entendre, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de personnes. C'est assourdissant. Bientôt, ce lieu si paisible devient une salle de torture qui m'est réservée, avec ceci de cruel que le décor reste enchanteur. C'est à devenir fou, tant le moindre petit son me fait mal...

Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Tout cela cesse. Pourtant, j'aperçois encore les oiseaux, je sens le vent et le reste... Cela devrait continuer. Mais tout est devenu silencieux. Tout est calme. Avec bonheur, je soupire d'aise, tant je m'en porte mieux. Je n'entends plus rien et je ne vois aucune explication à ce phénomène... Jusqu'à ce que... à quelques mètres de moi, une silhouette apparaîsse entre deux grands arbres. Je me lève et place aussitôt une main devant mon front. Le soleil est si puissant qu'il m'est impossible de voir de qui il s'agit. Je ne peux que deviner les contours de sa silhouette assez fine... Cette personne m'est familière. Impossible de voir ne serait-ce que qu'un bout de son visage, et pourtant... Je me sens bien. Calmé, apaisé. En sécurité. Je sais, sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque preuve, que je dois mon bien-être présent à cette personne, qui a ramené le calme dans ma tête. Et soudain, je l'entends. Sa voix est comme un chant, tant elle est agréable... Il me dit... Qu'il tient à moi... et d'autres choses, aussi. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais c'est aussi bien. Je me sens si bien... Il a fait taire tous ces bruits parasites, et c'est comme si plus rien ne comptait à part lui.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis forcément déçu. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve... N'empêche. C'était génial. Instinctivement, je m'empare du calepin qui traîne toujours au pied de mon lit, et d'un crayon. Je dois l'écrire, mémoriser chaque détail de ce rêve. Chaque odeur, chaque bruit, chaque sensation... J'ai le sentiment que c'est important. Qu'à l'heure actuelle, au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne peux en saisir pleinement le sens, mais que bientôt, la signification sera évidente. Ce rêve n'est pas ordinaire. Je souris. N'importe quoi. Je suis trop facilement impressionnable. Mais j'écris tout de même, car les images étaient belles. Je vais peiner à me relire, tant j'écris mal... Ma vue est brouillée... Les tremblements de ma main n'aident pas. Lorsque j'ai terminé et que la passion me quitte, je prends conscience que mon état ne va pas en s'arrangeant. J'ai tour à tour froid et chaud. Je transpire et je grelotte. Je m'allonge de nouveau et essaie de faire le point. Hier, Ken m'a emmené chez le medécin. Il a diagnostiqué -aussi bizarre que ce soit- un simple rhume qui avait dégénéré surtout à cause du surmenage. Beaucoup de repos, avait-il dit. Personne ne sera plus obéissant que moi : je ne bougerai pas d'ici aujourd'hui. Apparement, quelqu'un en a décidé autrement, puisque le téléphone sonne. Qu'est-ce que le salon semble loin, quand on doit presque s'y traîner ! Si la personne raccroche avant que j'arrive, je hurle ! Mais elle tient bon, elle veut vraiment me parler alors...

**Allo ?**

**Hyde ? Euh... Tu... Tu es en train de mourir là, ou... ? **Fait une voix étonnée.

Gackt. Je souris, sa remarque m'ayant amusé quelque peu. Le gros avantage du téléphone, c'est qu'il m'est impossible de capter les pensées de mon interlocuteur, même quand je suis dans cet état. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. En tous cas, voilà bien un moyen pour que je reste des heures au téléphone avec Gackt sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. En toute liberté. Je soupire. Il y a des jours où je me considère comme l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit, et d'autres où je trouve que ce dont relève plus de la malédiction qu'autre chose... C'est ce que je pensais dernièrement, mais depuis ce rêve... Il faudra que je revois ma vision des choses.

**T'es pas tombé loin.**

**Un problème ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **S'enquit-il.

**Non non, merci t'es gentil... Je suis malade, c'est tout...**

**Oh... C'est pour ça que tu as dit non hier.**

**Voilà.**

Pieux mensonge. C'est vrai, mais pas complètement. En dehors de cette maladie, il est vrai que j'aurais sûrement dit oui, il faut le reconnaître. Imperturbable, Gackt continua, tandis que je repense à cette voix qui m'enjoignait de ne pas le voir :

**Je comprends. On se refera ça quand tu iras mieux.**

**Bien sûr, pas de problème, **dis-je sincèrement.

**Je vais te laisser te reposer... Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?**

**Oui je t'assure... Inutile de venir, tu risquerais d'attraper ma crève, ce serait idiot... **

**OK. A bientôt !**

Ce n'est pas faux. Gackt est du genre à chopper tout ce qui traîne. Dix minutes avec moi, et il serait malade demain, c'était sûr... Pas la peine de lui infliger ça alors qu'il est surbooké, lui. Quand nous raccrochons, j'essaie de me rappeler quel jour on est... Mardi ? Oui c'est ça, mardi. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce 'surmenage' est en partie dû à cette capacité que j'ai. Ca m'épuise. En temps normal, je suis assez fort pour vivre avec sans problème... Mais une fois affaibli, cela devient un peu lourd à gérer... Alors ça m'épuise et je guéris moins vite. Cercle vicieux, en somme. Pour moi, c'est l'explication la plus plausible. Un simple rhume ne m'achèverait pas comme cela. J'ai l'habitude. D'ici peut-être même demain, il y aura une amélioration. Trop fatigué pour retourner à mon lit, je m'affale dans un fauteuil, ma couette sur moi. Décidemment, on n'a aucun respect pour les malades, dans ce pays ! On frappe à ma porte, maintenant.

_'Il doit dormir... Je ne devrai pas être ici.'_

Ah ben non, maintenant que tu y es, reste. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es. Sans ça, je me lèverai pour rien.

**J'arrive !** Lançai-je en me levant.

Enveloppé dans ma couverture, j'avance jusqu'à la porte. C'est loin, bon sang... Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelqu'un comme le facteur ou autre, je ferai peur à voir, je crois.

**Tet-chan ? **M'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte.

C'est bizarre, quand même. Depuis plus de quinze ans qu'on se connaît, et bien malgré moi je l'avoue, je l'ai entendu plus d'une fois. J'avais mémorisé sa voix, forcément. On ne peut pas cotoyer ainsi quelqu'un dans et en dehors du boulot, sans que cela ne laisse de traces. Mais ces derniers temps, impossible de le reconnaître. J'aurais dû le reconnaître, même à travers une porte. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce point, pensant que j'ai atteinds un stade du rhume où mes capacités de réflexion et de mémorisations sont touchées... Si j'avais été plus apte à y penser, je me serai rendu compte dès cet instant que le problème n'était pas moi. C'était lui. Sa voix avait changé. Quand quelqu'un subit un changement important dans sa vie, ou que sa vision des choses et des gens change, sa voix se modifie. A cet instant, je ne pouvais arriver à cette conclusion, qui était pourtant le lien manquant. Elle ne viendrait que plus tard.

**Oh bon sang, mais t'es sûr que ce n'est qu'un rhume ?! **S'exclame-t-il en me découvrant.

**Hm ? Entre, ne reste pas sur le pallier. Tu veux boire quelque chose, ou... ?**

**Je veux surtout te remettre au lit, oui... **me dit-il, effaré par mon aspect.** Allez, viens.**

**Mais, non je peux...**

**Je t'en prie Hyde, ne sois pas ridicule. Je peux bien te parler même si tu es couché...**

_'S'il te plaît...'_

Je ne peux que lui obéir, tant sa voix est suppliante. Maintenant, je commence un peu à m'en rendre compte : Tet-chan n'a plus la même voix qu'avant. Quelque chose a changé en lui, et c'est assez récent. Sa voix m'était aussi nette que celle de Ken avant, ou de Yukki. Ce n'est plus le cas. Comme si je le découvrais. J'ai beau tenter d'y penser, je n'ai aps souvenir qu'il y ait eu un changement majeur dans sa vie, récemment. Peu importe. Je me laisse entraîner dans ma chambre.

**Bon je... D'accord...**

**Merci.**

**Alors Tet-chan, comment tu vas ? **Demandai-je une fois couché, et lui assis près de moi.

**Ben.. Moi ça va.**

**J'ai si mauvaise mine ?**

**Hm... Franchement ? Oui !**

_'Mais non crétin, tu restes le même'._

**C'est gentil...** dis-je en réponse à ses pensées.

Il semble surpris. Je dois vraiment arrêter ça. Enfin, d'ici à ce que Tet-chan, si intelligent qu'il soit, découvre mon secret... Je me réhausse un peu pour être assis, je serais mieux, je pense. Bizarre... Je me sens un peu mieux, tout à coup. Bon, pas la grande forme évidemment, mais mieux... Je respire par le nez, hourra ! On progresse... Bizarre, vraiment. Il y a cinq minutes, j'étais à l'article de la mort, et là je gère... Je décide d'entamer la conversation, comme je le devine soucieux :

**Un problème ?**

**Je suis juste inquiet... 'Un rhume' ? Vraiment ?**

**Oui je t'assure. Un coup de froid et pas mal de fatigue. Tu sais comme je suis si peu solide...**

**Hm...**

Ah ? Toi non plus, t'es pas convaincu ? Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé. Et puis... Voilà que j'y pense seulement maintenant : gardons le sens des proportions ! Je ne vais pas mourir, et c'est pas la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un de malade, non ? Pourquoi s'en faire comme ça ? J'admets que mon état doit être impressionnant, mais soyons rationnels. Surtout Tet-chan, pragmatique dans l'âme. Pas de quoi avoir l'air si inquiet, c'est idiot. Alors je tente de le rassurer :

**Tet-chan je te jure : demain, j'irai mieux. C'est de la fatigue. Alors vire moi cette expression du prêtre qui va donner l'extrême onction et fais un sourire.**

_'Tu as cru me calmer avec ça ?_

Ben à dire vrai... Oui. Bon, mes bêtises ne font rire que moi alors ? C'est toujours ça de pris, vous me direz... Je vais m'efforcer de diriger la discussion sur autre chose, car bizarrement, son inquiétude me peine. D'autant que je repense à ce que je faisais avant l'appel de Gackt...

**Tet-chan... Il est possible que j'ai une nouvelle chanson à vous soumettre.**

**Ah oui ? Raconte ! **S'exclame-t-il en retrouvant sa tête de leader intéressé.

**Je ne peux pas te la montrer, j'en suis juste au stade des idées... Mais bientôt. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.**

**Sûr ! Ca parle de quoi ?**

**Euh là aussi... Permets-moi de garder ça en réserve. Mais j'espère que ça te plaîra.**

Oui, il faut que je retravaille. Si j'écris de but en blanc mon ressenti, c'est un coup à ce qu'on m'envoie à l'asile sans sommation. Mais si j'utilise des paraboles, des comparaisons, symboliquement parlant... Ca peut peut-être donner quelque chose de bien ? Et puis la signification sera double, pour moi. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de laisser ce rêve croupir au fond d'un tiroir... Je veux le partager. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrai-je en comrpendre l'exacte signification, en le travaillant ? J'ai réussi mon coup. Tet-chan a les yeux qui brillent. Il ne changera jamais ! Toujours le même, dès qu'on parle un tant soit peu boulot... Mais je suis heureux qu'il apprécie à ce point mon travail. J'aimerai bien que ce soit lui qui se charge de la musique, tiens. Un peu présomptueux, vu que cette chanson n'est même aps encore en chantier. C'est rare, que je m'avance comme cela.

**Tu ne m'as jamais déçu.**

**C'est gentil à toi d'être venu me voir, au fait ! Je ne t'ai même pas remercié !**

_'Ce n'est pas que de l'altruisme... J'avais envie de te voir'._

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression un peu énervante que quelque chose vous échappe ? Que vous passez à côté de quelque chose d'évident pourtant, vous sentez qu'il y un truc à comprendre... Et impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Outre l'étonnement que me procure ce qu'il pense, j'ai la certitude qu'il manque un déclic. Que je dois faire un lien. Mais impossible, je suis trop fatigué... Pourtant elle me dérange, cette impression de déjà vu.

**Tet-chan ? **Demandai-je alors qu'il me regarde intensément.

**Je... Excuse-moi, je dois y aller ! **Dit-il en se levant brusquement.

**Déjà ?**

**Oui... Je... Je t'appelle ce soir, si tu veux.**

**Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure alors. Je ne te raccompagne pas, désolé...**

**Je connais le chemin. Prends soin de toi, ok ? Et si tu as besoin, tu...**

**Tu es là, je sais,** fais-je avec un clin d'oeil.** Merci.**

**C'est normal. Guéris vite.**

_'Je déteste te voir affaibli...'_

Ben moi non plus j'aime pas ça... Là on est bien d'accord. Enervante, cette impression... Quelque chose cloche, et je ne vois pas quoi... Tet-chan... Sa voix... Ce qu'il pense... Pourquoi je suis si long à la détente, bon sang ?! C'est comme si un film opaque enveloppait mon cerveau... Je le regarde se lever, me sourire et tourner les talons... J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

_'Tu n'as même pas idée de combien je tiens à toi.'_

Le film se déchire. Le lien se fait plus vite que je ne peux suivre : Tet-chan... Sa 'nouvelle' voix... Hier, avec les autres... Les pensées qui me concernaient... C'était lui ! Pas de doute possible ! Cette nouvelle me fait l'effet d'un coup sur le crâne. J'en reste littéralement tétanisé dans mon lit, même lorsque j'entends la porte se fermer. Après, il est trop loin. Ou il ne pense plus. Je crois que j'ai dû passer le reste de ma journée la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, en étant incapable de réaliser concrètement ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier... Et dire qu'il va rappeller...


	4. Qu'en penser ?

**Le début du précédent chapitre n'est pas un grand délire de ma part... Enfin si, mais pas seulement XD. Disons qu'il est là pour quelque chose :). A part ça, merci à vous toutes pour vos (gentilles) reviews. Ca motive bien !! :)**

**Qu'en penser ?**

**J'ai vraiment... vraiment besoin de me remettre sur pieds. Ca urge.**

Je dois vraiment avoir un problème plus grave que cela... Pour oser penser que Tetsu puisse... Incroyable. Impensable. On se connaît depuis si longtemps, comment une telle chose pourrait-elle être possible ? Et pourtant... Pourtant il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. C'est Tetsu qui m'enjoignait de refuser la proposition de Gackt... Lui encore qui pensait toutes ces choses... déroutantes. Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais aperçu, bon sang ?! Je suis en colère contre moi-même. La première pensée qui découle de celle-là, c'est... la culpabilité. Je dois vraiment être un piètre ami, pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte. J'ai dû le faire souffrir plus d'une fois... En blaguant pas toujours finement avec Ken, en laissant Gackt être si proche de moi malgré le fait que nous savons tous ce qu'il veut, et avec tout un tas d'autres choses... J'ai dû tellement lui faire de mal. Je suis vraiment...

Et puis ensuite, je me dis que c'est inexact. Il est proprement impossible qu'il... ressente cela depuis bien longtemps. Impossible. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que je m'en serai forcément aperçu, puisque j'ai capté ses pensées plus d'une fois depuis le temps. Je suis catégorique : il ne pensait pas comme cela, avant. La seconde, c'est le fait que je ne le reconnaîsse pas ces derniers temps... Sa voix a changé. Maintenant, je la reconnaîtrai sans mal, après ces récents évènements. Le voilà, l'évènement de sa vie qui a tout changé. Sa perception de... moi a changé. Tout s'explique. C'est assez récent... Peut-être un peu plus, si l'on considère que c'était inconscient, mais... Lassé de faire de la psychologie de bas étage, je me lève. Ca va mieux... Enfin physiquement, parce que dans ma tête, c'est le bordel. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce que cette découverte provoque exactement en moi. Peur... panique... gêne... Et surtout : que dois-je faire ? De l'extérieur, ce que pense Tetsu doit être impossible à déceler. Il ne me dira probablement jamais rien, ça se sent. Alors... Je pourrai oublier ce que j'ai entendu ? Continuer la vie comme avant, en ignorant sa voix. Si ça se trouve, ça lui passera. Pour une raison inconnue, mon rêve me revient en tête... Je le chasse bien vite, il n'a rien à faire là... je crois.

Quand le téléphone sonne, je vais répondre comme j'irai à l'abattoir. Avec juste cette satisfaction -mais pour le coup, ça n'en est pas vraiment une- qu'au téléphone, je ne pourrai pas l'entendre. J'hésite à décrocher. Comment pourrai-je mener une discussion normale et détendue avec lui, maintenant que je sais ? Je ne pourrai jamais... Son inquiétude à mon égard tout à l'heure me revient en mémoire... C'est cela qui me fait finalement décrocher, geste que je vais regretter, je pense :

**Oui, allo ?**

**Doiha-chan ? C'est moi.**

**Oh... **murmurai-je, ayant tant espéré que ça ne soit pas lui, justement.

**Je te dérange ?**

**Non, non non ! **M'écriai-je un peu trop vivement, pour donner le change.

**Alors tu dormais ?**

**Je viens de me réveiller.**

**Comment te sens-tu ?**

**Mieux... Bien mieux, je dois dire.**

Et c'est assez vrai. Je me sens moins fatigué... Les médicaments doivent sans doute faire effet. Efficaces. Bon médecin, à retenir. Mais... A quoi peut-il bien penser, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Je donnerai cher pour le savoir, moi qui m'y suis pourtant toujours refusé. J'ai besoin... de certitudes. Je ne peux pas décider d'une attitude à adopter sans savoir exactement, minutieusement de quoi il retourne. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, c'est évident. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour les sentiments de Tetsu.

**Tant mieux, je suis content, **l'entends-je me dire.

**Tet-chan... Tu n'as rien à me dire ? **Fais-je vivement.

**Hm ? Tu penses à un truc en particulier ?**

**N... Non...**

**Ah si pourtant ! J'ai oublié de te dire hier, que ta maquilleuse attitrée nous quitte. Elle déménage avec son mari.**

**Ah bon...**

**Je croyais que tu allais être déçu, **s'étonne-t-il.** Tu détestes ces séances, mais avec elle, ça passait bien...**

**Oui... C'est dommage, en effet.**

Sans doute, oui. Je ne sais plus. Le nom de cette femme qui s'occupe pourtant de moi depuis des années ne me revient pas, là. Je m'en fiche, actuellement. Je me concentre pour entendre Tetsu. Mais rien. Rien de rien. Comment se fait-il que ça n'ait aucun effet au téléphone ? Comment ça marche, ce truc ? Ca m'énerve ! Evidemment, mon indifférence pour cette histoire, mon ton également... Tout cela lui met la puce à l'oreille. Il me connaît bien. Et il n'a pas besoin de capacités autres que son altruisme et sa gentillesse pour me connaître, lui.

**T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**Bien... Dis Tet-chan, on peut se voir ? **Demandai-je d'un seul coup, sans réfléchir.

**Quoi ? Maintenant ?**

**C'est pas possible... Tu dois être occupé, hein ?**

**Non, je peux tout à fait...**

**Laisse tomber ! **Le coupai-je. **Ca attendra demain ! 10H là-bas ?**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai failli faire, au juste ? Je siffle et il accourt ? Non mais pour qui est-ce que je me prends, pour lui demander de venir comme ça, de façon presque autoritaire ?! Je m'aperçois que mon attitude n'est pas en cause : c'est la sienne qui me dérange, en fait. Le fait qu'il était près à envoyer promener ses projets -quels qu'ils soient- pour la soirée, pour venir ici au pas de course. Avant, j'aurais pris cette dévotion pour un gage d'amitié. Aujourd'hui... Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit ainsi ? Je ne suis personne en particulier, alors pourquoi... Si j'y repense... Tetsu a toujours été quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Un ami dévoué, patient, affectueux, qui n'hésite pourtant pas à vous mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses si vous déconnez... A quel moment cela a-t-il dégénéré ? A quel moment a-t-il commencé à agir ainsi ? A venir quand j'appelle, à s'inquiéter si je ne vais pas bien ?... Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'à un moment donné, assez récent, tout cela était resté dans l'idée, mais s'était mué en une toute autre chose, pour lui. Je devais tenir tout cela pour acquis. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Le seul fautif ici, c'est moi. Tet-chan n'est pas à blâmer.

**Hors de question,** me réprimande-t-il.** Tu n'espères pas venir alors que tu tiens à peine debout ?**

**Je peux ramper... **dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**Je ne plaisante pas.**

**Mais moi non plus. Demain, je te parie ce que tu veux que ça ira mieux. Je pourrai venir.**

**Doiha-chan...**

**Allez...**

**Très bien,** soupire-t-il.** Mais à une condition : si jamais tu ne vas pas bien, je te vire.**

**Ok ok. Tu verras.**

Un blanc s'installe. D'habitude, ce n'est pas gênant. Tet-chan est probablement l'une des rares personnes, Yukki compris, avec qui je pourrai rester un bon moment sans dire un mot. Sans que cela ne soit gênant. Aujourd'hui, c'est un problème. Est-ce qu'il le perçoit, lui aussi ? Peu importe. Lassé de cogiter, je suis le fil de mes pensées, même si ma question est proprement dérisoire et ridicule :

**Tet-chan... Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ?**

**Hein ? C'est une devinette ?**

**Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? **insistai-je.

**Bien sûr.**

**Alors tu me le dirais, si...**

**Mais Doiha-chan, je ne te suis pas, **me coupe-t-il. **Je ne te cache rien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je t'assure. Tranquillise-toi.**

**Bon...**

**On se dit à demain ? Et dors, surtout !**

**Pour ça, pas de problème... A demain.**

Quand nous raccrochons, une pièce du puzzle s'est ajoutée. Une évidence, qui découle de nos dernières paroles échangées. Tetsu ne me dira rien. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a décidé -et ça m'a l'air irrévocable-, qu'il ne m'avouera rien. Son _« je ne te cache rien »_... pour un homme qui ne sait pas mentir normalement, il sonnait pourtant fort juste. Très bien. Alors voici mes conclusions : s'il ne me dit rien, c'est qu'il sait que ça lui passera. Ce résultat m'arrange bien, et me permet de dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Le lendemain, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me rappeler quel jour nous sommes, à comprendre que j'ai dormi toute la soirée précédente, puis toute la nuit... et que j'étais bien parti pour me faire la matinée aussi, si je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit d'enclencher mon réveil avant de sombrer. Bref, le réveil fut dur. Je me lève avec méfiance, sachant que la veille, la tête me tournait si je le faisais trop vite... Mais là c'est bon. Je respire bien mieux aussi et même si je ne suis pas guéri, c'est quand même en bonne voie... Réconforté par cette idée, j'ai tôt fait de me préparer et de filer retrouver les autres, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à ma stupéfiante découverte.

**Ca va toi ? **Me demande Yukki dès que j'arrive.

**Impeccable.**

**Menteur,** remarque Ken aussitôt.

**Oui, j'ai exagéré... Mais je vais mieux, je vous assure.**

**C'est pourtant vrai. Tu es mieux qu'avant-hier,** remarque encore Ken avec satisfaction.

**Oui... Merci au fait, Ken-chan.**

**Je t'en prie.**

_'Je devrai compter ça en supplément pour baby-sitting'._

Traître... Tu te moques, là. Hum. Visiblement, la guérison est en bonne voie, physiquement parlant... Parce que psychologiquement... J'ai par exemple capté cette pensée sans le vouloir, encore. Mon cerveau fait toujours n'importe quoi, il faudra que je sois prudent jusqu'à la guérison. Je lève les yeux au ciel à sa remarque tacite, en attendant. Même avec un pied dans la tombe, il se moquerait encore, celui-là ! D'ordinaire, mes gestes habituels consistent à passer dans le bureau à côté pour poser mon manteau et mes affaires, éventuellement piquer du café aussi... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je reste bêtement planté au milieu de la pièce. Tetsu est sans doute là-bas, comme toujours. D'autant que si ma mémoire floue ne me trahit pas trop, Yukki et Ken sont censé voir quelques arrangements ensemble aujourd'hui... Et moi, je dois faire quoi ? On n'espère pas que je passe ma journée dans 10 m² avec Tetsu, quand même ? Après tout, je dramatise peut-être pour rien. C'est vrai, franchement. Sans me vanter, je me suis déjà retrouvé avec quelqu'un qui en pinçait pour moi, je crois... Certes c'est gênant comme situation, mais ce n'est pas si terrible, si l'on fait abstraction. Je n'ai qu'à faire ça. Tout content de ma trouvaille, je commence à ôter mon manteau tandis que je me rends dans le bureau.

_'Ce doit être lui qui vient...'_

Hm ? Il est content de ma venue, c'est un fait... Je le sens d'ici. Bref, ne nous laissons pas distraire ! Je me fabrique un sourire de circonstance, je prends l'air du gars décontracté, et je me plante devant lui :

**Salut Tet-chan ! Tu vois, je suis venu !**

**Je vois ça... **acquiesçe-t-il en souriant. **Tu as bonne mine. Ca va mieux alors ?**

**Ca peut ! Après tout, j'ai dormi un bout de temps.**

**Génial. Mais n'en fais pas trop, ok ? Pas de surmenage.**

**Promis.**

_'Parfait. Je vais pouvoir réellement me concentrer sur le boulot maintenant...'_

Plaît-il ? Ca veut dire quoi ça, en décodé ? Que... Tu t'en faisais tant pour moi, que tu ne parvenais pas à te concentrer ? Toi, la bête de travail ? Mais c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux, en plus... Il le pense vraiment. Peu importe. Je l'ai dit : je ferai abstraction. Je vais jusqu'à la cafetière et tranquillement, je me sers une tasse en me demandant si ma gorge m'autoriserait à fumer, aujourd'hui. Tetsu pivote pour me faire face et me dit alors :

**Et dis-moi, cette chanson dont tu me parlais...**

**Ah désolé, je te l'ai dit : j'ai dormi tout le temps, à peine avions-nous raccroché hier, jusqu'à ce matin, alors...**

**Non mais ce n'était pas pour te stresser, **m'assure-t-il. **C'est juste par curiosité.**

**Tu seras le premier avertui quand elle sera en route, promis.**

_'C'est plutôt flatteur... merci de ta confiance'_

De rien. Comme si c'était une trouvaille, ne fais pas l'ignorant. Tu dois le savoir, non ? Que je te voue une confiance aveugle... Que lorsqu'il me vient une idée conçernant le groupe, c'est toi qui est le premier à qui j'ai envie d'en faire part. Et le rôle de leader n'y est pour rien. Je me trouve un peu hypocrite de penser cela, alors qu'aujourd'hui, la confiance que j'ai en lui -en ses pensées plutôt- est toute relative. Je dois avoir une expression bizarre, puisqu'il se penche en avant et me demande :

**Hé, ça va ?**

**Mais oui. Tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi, Tet-chan ?**

_'Tout ce que tu voudras...'_

**Bien sûr.**

**Arrête de te soucier de moi comme ça, dis-je, **rendu mal à l'aise par cette dévotion que je perçois.** Pense à toi, plutôt. Après tout, le surmenage est un mot que tu connais bien, toi aussi.**

**Mais moi je vais bien.**

**Pour l'instant. Mais ne tente pas le diable.**

**Mais oui.**

Je crois que je pourrai tenter de vider la mer avec une passoire, j'obtiendrai plus de résultat. Ca rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre, avec lui. A croire qu'il ne compte pas. Que sa santé, ses humeurs, ses angoisses... tout ça n'a aucune importance, ça s'efface derrière le groupe et les autres. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours envié à Tetsu, ça. Non pas que je me trouve plus égoïste qu'un autre, mais enfin... Aujourd'hui, je me trouve encore un peu hypocrite. Je lui dit cela non pas par pure bonté d'âme et inquiétude pour lui, mais aussi pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Je respirerai mieux.

**Tu devrais plus penser à toi Tet-chan,** dis-je soudainement.

**Hein ?**

**Je parle sérieusement. Tes pensées sont... tournées vers les autres... Enfin j'imagine, **bafouillai-je**. Mais toi... Tu devrais vraiment plus penser à toi.**

_'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?'_

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Dans mon esprit, tout cela est cohérent... Mais il n'est pas dans mon esprit, lui -et il a bien de la chance, vu le bordel que ça représente !-. Il ne doit pas comprendre mon changement d'humour, mes phrases pseudo-philosophiques et mes conseils bon marché...Il me regarde comme si je pétais un plomb. Et puis je perçois qu'il met cela sur le compte de ma fièvre de la veille. Selon lui, je ne suis pas aussi bien que je veux bien le dire. Tet-chan a toujours été trop indulgent avec moi. Et moi... Plutôt que de simplement comprendre ses sentiments, je m'efforce de les minimiser. C'est faire bien peu de cas de sa personne ! Je commence à me demander si j'ai raison d'agir ainsi... Si je ne devrai pas plutôt l'écouter. Vraiment l'écouter.

C'est à ce moment là que Yukki déboule dans la pièce, nous expliquant qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser de côté ce que nous avions prévu pour aujourd'hui, et se concentrer sur un point plus pressant : le concert prévu la semaine suivante. La proposition plaît évidemmetn à Tetsu, jamais lassé de tout revérifier, et nous voici en train de faire table ronde pour voir si tout est au point au moins sur le papier. Je m'aperçois alors que les temps à venir vont être plsu chargés que je n'imaginais.


	5. A quelle place ?

**Nous voici rendus au chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra également, j'ai pris vraiment plaisir à l'écrire... Les idées affluent pour cette fic, et c'est tant mieux, hihi :)**

**A quelle place ?**

Croyez-le ou non, mais deux jours plus tard, c'était fini. Parti comme c'était venu. Dans ces cas-là, quand je repense aux moments où j'étais malade, je me dis toujours _« tu charries, quand même... à t'entendre, tu étais à l'article de la mort... ça ne devait pas être si terrible en fait, si tu es déjà guéri »_. N'empêche. Quand j'y étais, je faisais moins le malin. En attendant, là, j'ai la pêche. Et il vaut mieux. Il est... 13h. Le live que nous devons assurer est à 19h. C'est donc l'ultime répétition, qui s'achèvera dans quelques heures pour que l'on puisse s'habiller, se faire coiffer et maquiller et que l'on se détente un peu avant le grand saut. Je suis bien content d'être rétabli. Je vais pouvoir donner le meilleur de moi-même, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, tout de même. Et puis maintenant que mon cerveau remarche correctement, je goûte à un nirvana plutôt jouissif, je dois dire. J'entends à nouveau uniquement lorsque je le décide, comme c'est le cas lorsque je suis dans mon état normal. Le reste du temps, c'est le calme plat. Et c'est un pur régal pour ma tête, ce silence, cette maîtrise... à un détail près. Un détail qui n'en est pas un, d'ailleurs. Les pensées qui me me concernent sont les plus fortes, je l'ai dit. Malgré tout et même si cela 'filtre' toujours un peu, avec le temps, je devrai pouvoir en faire mon affaire. Mais... Il se trouve que Tetsu... Je ne sais pas très bien comment cela se peut exactement, mais... il arrive à 'briser la barrière'. J'ai beau me concentrer autant que je le peux, ne pas le vouloir, je perçois quand même de temps à autres, ce qu'il pense. J'ignore comment cela se peut, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, que l'esprit de quelqu'un soit... plus fort que le mien. Car c'est de cela dont il s'agit, en fait. Pour me sentir plus à l'aise, je met ça sur le compte de ma récente convalescence : je ne dois pas être au maximum de mes forces, voilà tout. De toute façon aujourd'hui, j'ai un gros avantage : je suis tellement obsédé par le show à livrer, que je n'entends rien de rien depuis ce matin. A moins que Tetsu soit si pris par notre concert, qu'il n'ait plus de temps à m'accorder. Peu importe, c'est toujours ça de répit. J'aviserai plus tard quant à la décision à prendre. Les concerts sont le seul, l'unique moment de ma vie où je peux me laisser aller sans rien forcer. Je suis tellement à fond dans ce que je fais, que je n'ai nul besoin de me maîtriser pour faire abstraction. Seule la musique compte, lorsque le suis sur scène. Et heureusement ! Vous imaginez, entendre plus de 50 000 personnes d'un coup ?! J'en serai mort dès la première fois !

**Ca vous dérangerait si on passait celle-là ? On la connaît à fond, on est au point après tout... On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur les plus récentes...** suggère Yukki, alors que nous envisagions de répéter 'Honey'...

Tous, nous acquiesçons à sa requête justifiée. Et nous reportons notre attention sur 'Jojoushi', où je sais qu'il m'arrive d'accrocher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à la fin, je m'emmêle toujours les pinceaux dans les paroles. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, mais enfin... Disons que la répéter soigneusement ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Nous commençons donc. Quitte à y aller, autant le faire à fond. Je donne beaucoup sur cette chanson, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une répétition. Je ressens le besoin bien plus que l'envie, de me laisser porter par les instruments... En répétition, une partie de mon cerveau est détendue, normalement, et ne prend pas ça au sérieux. C'est la grande différence avec un live. Là, tous mes sens sont en éveil, et en fermant les yeux, je m'imagine sans mal que la salle sera remplie dans quelques heures... Lorsque la chanson s'arrête, je me retourne vers les autres. D'emblée, mon regard s'arrête sur Tetsu. Il me regarde, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je me surprends alors à me demander à quoi il a bien pu penser lors de ces 4 dernières minutes ? Il s'approche et très simplement -mais sérieusement-, il me dit :

**Doiha-chan, il me semble que tu as fait une petite erreur au troisième couplet...**

**C'est bien possible, **reconnai-je, même si je n'en ai pas le souvenir. **Je crois que cette chanson est maudite, il faut toujours que je me plante !**

**Si c'était la seule... **persiffla Ken avec un sourire en coin.

**Dis donc, monsieur 'je casse une corde en répétition comme un amateur' ! **Lui dis-je du tac au tac.

**C'est méchant ! J'en suis encore malade !**

**C'est bon, ça peut arriver... **marmonne aussitôt Yukki pour le rassurer, sentant le débat houleux poindre.

**Ben tiens. J'ose même pas imaginer le drame en un seul acte que tu nous jouerais, si tu cassais une de tes baguettes,** lui rétorque Ken.

**Parle pas de malheur !**

**Ok ok, pas de dispersion... on enchaîne !**

Tetsu dit cela, mais le sourire qu'il affiche trahit l'amusement qu'il a pris à la vision de cette scène assez courante entre notre guitariste et notre batteur. Ken aux sentiments toujours clairement affichés, Yukki si réservé et si calme, qui tempère tant bien que mal les trop plein d'enthousiasme de Ken... Parfois, je me demande si Laurel & Hardy ne feraient pas pâle figure, à côté d'eux. Bref. Je me retourne et me replace là où il le faut, pour attaquer la suite. Je commence à sentir les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer... C'est pour bientôt. Bientôt, le concert débutera pour de vrai. Je me sens toujours comme un gosse à cette idée. Je commence à en avoir des palpitations, tant je suis impatient ! J'étais parti si loin que lorsque Tetsu me presse l'épaule, mon premier réflexe fut de me secouer un peu pour me libérer, et de reculer.

**Désolé... **s'excuse-t-il.

**Non non, c'est moi qui...**

Qui quoi ? Qui ait eu un réflexe débile ? Naturellement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si... Si ça avait été Yukki ou Ken, est-ce que j'aurais réagi pareil ? Mon geste était-il réellement un réflexe, ou bien était-ce une forme de rejet ? Toute ma joie retombe, en pensant ainsi. Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais... D'ailleurs, cette capacité que j'ai, c'est quoi au juste ? Si j'étais supersticieux, je pourrai fort bien dire que c'est une sorte de malédiction... Ma mère dit que c'est un don, elle. J'ai l'air d'être chanceux, là ? Il faudra m'expliquer... Comment je peux conserver mon meilleur ami, alors que j'ai la sensation que ses sentiments s'intensifient avec le temps ? Tiens, là par exemple. Ma réaction l'a peiné. Je le sens aussi clairement qu'on sentirait une odeur de bouffe dans la cuisine d'un grand restaurant. Misère... Je dois me rattraper, et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

**Ah Doiha-chan, je peux te demander un truc ?**

**Oui, bien sûr, **dis-je avec un grand sourire, qui me vient assez facilement tout compte fait.

**Après la répétition, est-ce qu'on pourra se parler ? Juste deux minutes ? Il y a un truc que j'aimerai savoir...**

**Euh... Je... Ben... Oui...**

**Cool. Merci.**

**A... à ton service.**

Là, tandis qu'il s'éloigne et reprend possession de sa basse et que je fixe son dos... Tant pis pour mon éthique et mes foutus principes ! Je dois savoir ! Absolument. Je ferme les yeux et je rentre violemment dans la tête de Tet-chan en une demie seconde, tétanisé à l'idée qu'il ait projeté de... se déclarer. Il avait l'air si sérieux... Il ne me demande jamais ça, normalement ! Il vient et me parle sans cérémonie, il.. n'a pas cet air si grave. J'en panique rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait pu se dire _« aujourd'hui, je lui dit ! »_. Il n'oserait pas me faire ça maintenant, quand même ? Pas à quelques heures d'un live au Dôme ? Pas maintenant alors que je n'ai rien préparé, que je ne sais même pas... ? S'il te plaît, Tet-chan... S'il te plaît... Houla ! Son esprit est confus... et encore, le mot est faible. C'est un véritable fouilli... On dirait qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut me dire, en fait. Il change d'avis toutes les 3 secondes. Il ne se fixe pas et moi je vais avoir la migraine, si j'insiste à continuer ma lecture. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est perdu. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire. Il est à bout. Il sent que bientôt, il va devoir se décider. Il s'y refuse. Et plus que tout... Il a peur. Il est terrifié. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde en train de plaisanter avec Yukki. Comment fait-il pour donner le change aussi bien ? Pas étonnant que je n'ai rien vu ! Personne n'aurait pu le deviner, à ma place. Je retourne vite à mes chansons, dégoûté de moi-même, d'avoir cédé à la facilité. J'ai violé son esprit, ni plus ni moins. Certes je n'ai pas appris grand chose, je n'y suis resté qu'un laps de temsp très court, mais... Je l'ai fait. Et pire que tout, je l'ai fait parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Une lâcheté pareille doit se faire rare, de nos jours. Avoir peur de Tet-chan, c'est... ridicule.

Après la répétition -qui m'a permi de m'évader complètement, d'ailleurs-, je pense à une bonne douche avant de passer de mains en mains pour être prêt à entrer en scène. Un dernier moment de tranquillité bien à moi. Joyeux et oublieux de tout, je m'avance dans un couloir, en direction des loges. Des pas derrière moi...

_'Pourquoi il s'esquive comme ça ?...'_

Mince ! Je suis tellement pris dans l'ambiance du live à venir que... J'avais oublié Tetsu. Il voulait me parler. Enfin à dire vrai, j'ai fait semblant de l'oublier, surtout. J'avais une bonne échappatoire... Ca n'a pas fonctionné. En entendant cela, je m'arrête et me retourne pour le voir arriver. Il se plante devant moi, un éternel sourire confiant sur le visage :

**Doiha-chan ? Tu as 2 minutes à m'accorder ?**

**Ah oui, bien sûr.**

**Ca ne sera pas long. C'est juste... quelque chose qui me tracasse...**

_'Le mot est faible...'_

Je dois rassembler tout mon courage pour ne pas essayer de précéder ses dires et le lire entièrement, là tout de suite. Mais le dégoût de moi-même que m'a inspiré ma dernière tentative reste le plus fort, pour le moment. Aussi, bien que l'angoisse assèche ma gorge à un point tel que je désire un verre d'eau plus que tout, je ne cède pas. Je l'écouterai, quel que soit ce qu'il ait à me dire... Nul besoin de l'entendre pour voir qu'il est stressé, même s'il se donne du mal pour le cacher. Il n'oserait pas tout déballer ici, au milieu du couloir, avec les techniciens à 10 mètres de nous, non ?

**Je... t'écoute, **dis-je difficilement.

**Voilà. Ca va te sembler idiot hein, et je t'autorise même à en rire, mais...**

**... Mais ?**

**J'ai l'impression... J'ai la sensation que tu m'évites, ces temps-ci...**

**Que je t'évite ? **Répétai-je, interdit.

**Oui. Je te sens... distant. C'est une impression que j'ai, mais je me fais peut-être des idées. Je voulais simplement savoir si... Enfin s'il y avait un souci.**

_'Et si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes...'_

'A tout' ? A tout... Je déglutis, totalement focalisé sur son visage paisible, alors que je le sens anxieux... Prêt à tout pour que je le pardonne... Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher... Lui en vouloir... Je ne pense pas que je pourrai. C'est une évidence, maintenant. Quoi que me dise ou fasse Tetsu, je serai incapable de lui en tenir rigueur. Je repense aux mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Il a remarqué un changement dans mon attitude de ces derniers jours. Forcément, en même temps. Nous sommes toujours ensemble, nous sortons même parfois après le boulot... et là, il n'y a plus grand chose qui reste de tout cela, depuis sa visite chez moi l'autre jour. Et lui, il a remarqué cela avec ses propres moyens. Avec son intelligence et son grand coeur... Moi, j'ai un avantage et je ne suis même pas fichu de m'exprimer. Tet-chan est à l'évidence, quelqu'un de bien. De meilleur que moi, c'est indéniable. Mon don ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, tant il est sincère et à l'écoute. Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour être une belle eprsonne. Je sens bien qu'il angoisse... Ma réponse est attendue, et elle décidera de son humeur... Je dois le rassurer. Je veux le rassurer. Je déteste l'idée que Tet-chan puisse souffrir par ma faute.

**Pourquoi... Tu crois qu'il pourrait y en avoir un ? Tu as un truc à te reprocher ?**

**Non. Non, je ne pense pas, **dit-il avec sincérité.

**Alors il n'y a rien. Tranquilise-toi Tet-chan, tu te fais des idées.**

**Tu n'as aucun problème avec moi ? **insiste-t-il.

**Aucun.**

Et... C'est vrai. A cet instant, je me sens... bien. Tet-chan n'a que de bonnes intentions. Il tient à moi, même si j'ignore encore jusqu'à quel point. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je passe en premier, pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas simplement cela, qui me fait du bien. C'est juste... Sa voix... Son sourire lorsqu'il me croit... La douceur qui émane de lui... Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à tout cela. Le calme qui se fait en lui semble me parvenir. Je lui souris aussi, et je n'ai plus ni peur ni méfiance... Je peux tout entendre, chaque mot qu'il prononçera, puisque les choses qui viennent de lui sont sincères. Qu'importe qu'il se décide ou non, je dois m'y préparer. Pour pouvoir apporter la meilleure des réponses. Je lui dois au moins cela. Il a toujours apporté un peu de paix dans ma vie mouvementée, quand j'y repense. Comme un point d'ancrage auquel se racrocher. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Le fuit inconsciemment comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours, c'était stupide. Tet-chan est important pour moi, et ça ne doit pas changer.

_'Merci... Je suis tellement heureux !'_

**Je suis bien content, alors, **me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**Tu sais Tet-chan, **dis avec une gravité soudaine dans la voix**, je...**

**Oui ?**

**Je sais que parfois, je dois... Enfin que travailler avec moi doit être irritant, et je... Enfin j'aimerai que tu comprennes que si... Si je t'ai blessé par le passé... Enfin je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Et je le regrette.**

_'Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Etre avec toi serait une charge ? Alors que je ne suis jamais plus heureux que lorsque je te vois ?'_

Bon sang... Tetsu est sérieux. Ca ne devrait plus me surprendre maintenant, mais tout de même... Il est si sérieux à propos de tout cela. Impossible de m'habituer à l'entendre penser à moi de cette façon. Ca me procure toujours ce frisson et cet étonnement, à chaque fois. Sa ferveur me peine, car je ne pense pas la mériter. Je dois avoir l'air triste, parce qu'il s'approche et me dis :

**Hé, toi non plus tu n'as rien fait de mal... Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais affiche-moi un sourire immédiatement.**

Je lui obéis sans mal. Il a l'air satisfait, puisqu'il me rend mon sourire. Je commence à me dire... Non, cette pensée est ridicule. Je perds la tête, tout simplement ! Fort heureusement, Tetsu attire mon attention et m'éloigne des bêtises auxquelles je pensais. Il fait un signe de tête qui m'invite à le suivre et nous retournons vers la scène. Il me fait signe de me faire discret, et j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Il me montre un coin au fond, vers la batterie, et je comprends. Ken est occupé à discuter avec une charmante membre du staff. Enfin, « discuter »... Un aveugle et sourd verrait à des kilomètres qu'il s'agit de drague éhontée ! Effectivement, Ken tente le coup depuis ce matin, sans grandsuccès,et j'avoue que cela nous fait bien rire, que la demoiselle ne manifeste aucun intérêt pour Ken, à qui normalement, personne ne résiste une fois qu'il déploit tous ses trucs et astuces. Tet-chan a même évoqué l'hypothèse que les hommes ne l'intéressent pas, tant elle paraît vraiment insensible... Nous nous glissons discrètement aux premiers rangs et nous nous posons dans deux sièges côte à côté, nous délectant de la scène. C'est assez puéril de notre part, j'en conviens, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu que nous étions très adultes. Même si nous ne pouvons entendre ce qui se passe, ça ne nous arrête pas : Tetsu imite la voix de Ken et balance des phrases d'un cliché à pleurer, et moi, j'invente les réponses agacées de la jeune femme en prenant une voix fluette. Enfin je n'invente pas vraiment, je reproduis ses pensées, je triche un peu. Et nous nous murmurons les répliques à voix basses en gardant un oeil sur eux. Je crois que c'est l'un des plus beaux fous rires que j'ai eu. Tet-chan en pleure, tandis que nous voyons Ken ramer comme pas permis. Et puis d'un coup, la gifle claque sur sa joue et la jeune femme fait mine de se replonger dans son bloc notes et de s'éloigner, tandis que Ken nous rejoint en se tenant la joue, l'air ahuri. Tetsu, d'un sang-froid admirable, se retient avec une aisance incroyable... mais moi, je crois que je vais en crever si je n'explose pas de rire... Alors j'éclate. Désolé Ken, mais c'était tellement énorme... Lui, dépité, s'assied à côté de moi et se contente de marmonner. Je crois que ce qui nous a achevé à ce moment là, c'est de voir la jeune femme se diriger au bout de deux minutes vers Yukki, et l'assaillir de sourires charmeurs et de battements de cils... Ken en aurait avalé son mégot, pour un peu ! Là, Tet-chan et moi pensons vraiment y rester, je crois. Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'en remettre. Des larmes de rire coulent sur nos joues et à chaque fois que l'un réussit à se calmer, entendre l'autre rire encore suffit à le faire repartir. Ca n'en finit pas. A force, même Ken est contaminé et rit avec nous de bon coeur. Il me faut encore un quart d'heure pour me calmer, surtout que le manager demande à ce que nous allions nous habiller... Et tandis que je m'apprête à me doucher d'abord, je me fais la réflexion suivante : ça m'avait manqué. Je n'avais pas ri ainsi avec Tet-chan depuis une éternité. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi proche de lui, aussi détendu, aussi complice depuis trop longtemps. Ca me manquait horriblement, et j'étais si obsédé par mes peurs irrationnelles, que je ne pouvais m'en rendre compte. Mon meilleur ami, Tet-chan, c'est un partenaire pour le travail, le rire, la vie aussi, d'une certaine façon... D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut qu'il fasse toujours partie de ma vie. Qu'importe sa place. Inexplicablement, cette conclusion me fait sourire. J'ai sans doute trop dramatisé les choses.


	6. Evidence

**Merci beaucoup tout le monde, de continuer à suivre et de laisser des reviews :). **

**Lilys, petit clin d'oeil à toi dans ce chapitre, comme promis :). Encore merci, au passage, pour tes conseils et ton intérêt :)**

**Evidence**

C'est souvent comme cela... Non, rectification : c'est _toujours_ comme cela. Une heure encore avant le concert, je crois que me comparer à une tornade donnerait un ordre d'idée de mon attitude, tant je suis impatient d'y aller... 20 minutes avant par contre, c'est autre chose... Je n'y peux rien : je stresse. Mais je stresse à en avoir un mal de ventre conséquent, quand même ! A être livide et d'une anxiété incontrôlable. Certes, à l'instant où je pose le pied sur scène, tout cela est bien loin... Mais en attendant, c'est à chaque fois le même refrain, qu'importe l'habitude ou combien j'essaie de me montrer confiant. Plus que 15 minutes... Tet-chan devrait arriver, maintenant. Il sait exactement ce qui me traverse l'esprit dans ce genre de moments et toujours, il fait un crochet par la loge où je me suis retiré, pour me réconforter. Toujours, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Aujourd'hui, j'attends ce moment avec un mélange improbable d'impatience et de réticence. Impatience, car je sais que ça ira mieux, une fois qu'il m'aura parlé. Il me dira simplement que tout ira bien, et voilà, pas besoin d'en faire plus. Mais réticence parce que... aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, je sais que quand il me regarde, il m'envisage d'une manière particulière... Est-ce une bonne chose dans ce cas, de continuer à être si proches ? Pour son bien, ne devrais-je pas par exemple, rejoindre tout le monde, prendre sur moi afin d'éviter cet habituel moment où nous ne sommes que tous les deux ? J'en suis encore à me poser cette question, lorsque la porte de la loge s'ouvre. Trop tard. N'empêche, je suis soulagé. Tetsu et son visage confiant s'encadrent dans mon champ de vision, alors que je commençais à sérieusement angoisser.

_'Magnifique...'_

Il me regarde, -évidemment, devrais-je dire-, tandis que la pensée que je perçois me met assez mal à l'aise. Et je baisse la tête. Cet adjectif n'est-il pas beaucoup trop ? Je n'imaginais pas Tetsu si élogieux, si expansif, lui qui est toujours si strict d'apparence. Il s'approche et s'asseoit sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres de moi.

**Alors**, dit-il, **tu te sens comment ?**

**Comme à chaque fois...** m'entends-je murmurer.

**Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller, tu sais.**

_'Comme toujours, tu seras fantastique'_

**Merci.**

**C'est bien que tu doutes, ça te permet de toujours te remettre en question... N'empêche, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire autant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça se passe mal ?**

**J'en sais rien... **reconnai-je. **C'est même pas vraiment la question, en fait... C'est juste... On peut tout imaginer. Si je n'y arrivais pas ? Si je faisais tout de travers, si je ne réussissais pas à mettre l'ambiance, si...**

_'C'est quoi ce délire ?'_

**Stop, stop, stop ! **Me coupe-t-il alors. **Doiha-chan allons, c'est n'importe quoi là. Tout va bien se passer. Je n'aurais pas cru dire cette phrase un jour, mais tu devrais prendre exemple sur Ken-chan, tu sais. Détends-toi.**

**Je sais que c'est toi qui a raison... **dis-je en souriant malgré moi à sa remarque. **Ken-chan s'est remit de l'humiliation, au fait ? **Ajoutai-je pour changer de sujet.

**Tu n'as pas vu que Yukki avait gagné le numéro de cette Lilys, visiblement.** **Je crois qu'il n'a pas fini de le faire enrager avec ça.**

**J'imagine.**

Gagné. Bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je me sens insouciant et bien dans ma peau, non... N'empêche que ça va mieux, d'un coup, il me faut le reconnaître. Tetsu a le chic pour cela. C'est un tout, me semble-t-il. Il est si calme et patient que cela ne peut que détendre son entourage... Il donne cette image en tous cas, même si au fond de lui il doit également avoir le trac. C'est comme s'il disait :_ « oui bien sûr, il peut toujours y avoir un pépin... Mais je sens que ce sera bon. On a bossé pour ça, alors il n'y a pas de raison _». Ca n'a l'air de rien, mais si vous le dites avec conviction, si vous y croyez, alors pourquoi pas ? Je me sens mieux qu'il y a 5 minutes. Je commence même à me sentir très excité par la perspective d'y aller, et bientôt, le stress s'estompe. Il sera présent jusqu'au tout dernier moment, mais en filligramme, comme une montée d'adrénaline nous pousserait à nous dépasser. Pourtant, Tetsu n'a pas fait grand chose. Mais depuis quand faut-il des tonnes d'actes ou de paroles pour attendre un but ? Sa présence suffit. En pensant cela, je me dit que ce n'est pas bon. Je ne peux plus penser ce genre de choses, aujourd'hui. Me dire que j'aime qu'il soit à mes côtés, que ça me réconforte, c'est... bizarre, non ?

Quelque chose m'arrache brutalement à mes pensées. Un peu comme le fameux jour où j'ai découvert les sentiments de Tetsu, le jour où nous avons eu cette réunion : un frisson part du creux de mes reins et remonte jusqu'à ma nuque, à tel point que je bouge légèrement, perturbé. Pourtant, il ne s'agit pas d'une sensation de fraîcheur. Au contraire, même. Ce frisson est pareil à celui de l'autre fois. En plus fort, encore. Il y a un mélange puissant de douceur, de tendresse, d'envie de bien faire... Et autre chose, aussi. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce mot. Ces 5 lettres changeraient bien tro pde choses, je lutte pour ne pas le ressentir... Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je n'en connaissais pas -ou ne voulait pas connaître- la teneur. Mais quand Tetsu pense à moi, le message est très clair. Je comprends alors que 'ça' ne lui passera pas. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et authentique. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, alors que cette sensation semble s'infiltrer dans tout mon être... Je me demande ce à quoi il peut bien penser maintenant, mais je tiens bon, vu que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai découvrir... Enfin, je tourne la tête dans sa direction, prêt à lui demander s'il a perdu sa langue -une tentative dérisoire de faire de l'humour-. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit si près. Je le sens plus perdu que jamais, alors que j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est vraiment plus près de moi qu'au début de notre conversation. Ce n'est pas une impression : il s'est rapproché. Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Je dois me rappeller comment l'on fait pour respirer, alors que je n'y tiens plus et me met à l'_écouter_ :

_'Je vais y aller... Il faut... Je dois sortir de là !!'_

**Tet-chan ?**

**Hm ?**

**Tu te sens bien ?**

_'Impeccable. Je suis à deux doigts de faire un geste déplacé, je sens que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te regarder sans trop insister... Je... ne supporte plus d'être 'le meilleur ami'... mais ça va !'_

**Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça ?**

**Tet-chan...**

C'est idiot, mais les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me disait cela, 'simplement'. Là, je découvre ces choses et d'une certaine façon, je les ressens. Je ressens parfaitement bien sa peine en ce moment, sa lutte intérieure... J'ai perçu l'ironie de sa dernière pensée, le contraste avec ses paroles qui se veulent rassurantes... Il est à bout. Et moi comme un égoïste, je suis content qu'il soit là, qu'il soit présent pour moi... Alors que cela doit tant lui coûter ! Avec le temps, notre complicité s'est accrue, forcément. En principe, il n'est pas rare que les liens entre deux personnes s'étoffent après plus de 10 ans... Donc partant de là, cela continuera encore. Dans mon esprit, nous serions même des frères, un jour. Mais là, j'avoue que je ne sais plus. Et pour deux raisons. La première, c'est évidemment que je me refuse à ce qu'il souffre. Clairement, sa dernière pensée était insupportable à entendre. La seconde est plus surprenante... Ce que je ressens et qui émane de lui devrait certes m'affecter, mais pas m'influencer... Comment se fait-il que j'ai à coeur, moi aussi, d'oeuvrer pour son bien ? Que le sentir si désemparé me torpille le coeur à ce point ? Que ses compliments, bien qu'ils m'embarrassent, me fassent tant plaisir ? Qu'une partie de moi semble aimer le fait d'être à ce point désiré ? Se pourrait-il que par exemple, ressentir les sentiments éprouvés par quelqu'un, lorsqu'ils sont forts, m'influence ? Je n'en sais rien, j'avoue que même les personnes avec qui j'ai eu une relation auparavant, je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir été à ce point important pour elles. Comme je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il me faut savoir sur ma capacité, se peut-il vraiment que ce soit cela ? Etre embrouillé par ce que l'on pense de moi ? Et comme un miroir, renvoyer les choses... Commencer à me demander si, peut-être... Mais si c'est cela, alors ce n'est pas bon. Me laisser influencer serait la dernière chose à faire. Ca ne serait juste ni pour moi, ni pour lui. Ca ferait trafiqué. Un peu comme si j'avais pris un philtre d'amour et que je n'ai pas le choix. Comem si al force de ses sentiments m'hypnotisait... Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de repousser l'échéance, et que je prenne une décision, car les choses deviennent plus que dangereuses.

**On devrait y aller. C'est pas qu'on soit attendus, mais un peu quand même ! **me dit Tet-chan avec un clin d'oeil.

**Oui...**

**Et souviens-toi : dans 5 minutes, tu seras dans ton élément. Souviens-toi bien : tu es fait pour ça. Tu seras brillant, comme toujours. Moi en tous cas, je te fais confiance.**

_'Et je...'_

Je n'ai jamais bloqué si fort pour ne pas entendre la suite. J'ai eu tellement peur d'entendre des mots qui seraient beaucoup trop pour moi, que j'ai fermé les yeux, cessé de respirer, comme si j'étais en apnée. J'ai récité l'alphabêt, compté jusqu'à 20, chanté dans ma tête... Paniqué, à la recherche de n'importe quoi pour accaparer mon attention... Parce que je la devinais, je me l'imaginais assez aisément, la suite de cette pensée... Et entendre cela m'aurait à coup sûr beaucoup trop retourné. Je peine à hocher la tête pour dire que je l'ai entendu et que je le remercie d'être comme toujours, venu m'épauler... Et je le suis, en mode automatique. Lorsqu'il place son bras à l'horizontale pour son traditionnel discours d'avant l'entrée en scène, comme toujours, je pose main à plat sur la sienne. Et en une fraction de secondes, avant que Yukki ne s'ajoute, je le sens effleurer ma peau... un réflexe de sa part. D'ailleurs il se corrige intérieurement et se promet de ne jamais recommencer. Quand nous montons sur scène, je me sens livide. Je me suis rarement -jamais- senti aussi mal. Mais je sens la joie affluer en lui, alors qu'il se place à son poste et que je m'approche du pied du micro. Sa joie est si sincère, si pure que je souris. Pendant deux heures environ, il n'y aura que nous quatre et le public. Au loin, j'entends vaguement Yukki donner le départ, tandis que les lumières s'allument en même temps que j'empoigne le micro et que la première note sort.

Les cris de ces gens venus nous voir... Ces lumières à vous faire tourner la tête... Cette chaleur étouffante qui collent mes vêtements à ma peau... Mes muscles tendus que je sens vibrer au son de leurs instruments... Ma voix qui s'échappe presque sans que je maîtrise quoi que ce soit... Et cette excitation, ce sentiment à nul autre pareil que je ressens... Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement fort à être ici. A se tenir là, devant tous ce monde, à avoir envie de les satisfaire, à vouloir partager... A chaque sortie de scène, je suis épuisé comme si j'avais courru un marathon. Et ce n'est nullement à cause de ce que je dépense à courir partout et tout le temps. C'est simplement le fait que je suis si heureux, si excité, si fou que je ne sais quel sentiment va l'emporter, et que ça m'épuise à la fin. C'est pour cela, parce que je prends plaisir à ce que je fais, que je suis bien incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose et que la scène est le seul endroit où mon esprit n'est pas bridé. Je me lâche totalement, puisque je sais qu'il n'y aura que le concert, qui remplira mon être. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, avant ce soir.

Nous avions joué _'Forbidden lover'_. Nous arrivions à la fin de la chanson et déjà, les lumières baissaient en intensité. Je sens mes yeux picoter, comme toujours avec ce morceau. Quoi que je fasse, je sais que la larme discrète mais bien présente, sortira à la fin. Ca ne me déplaît pas. Il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Mais alors que je murmure l'ultime _'Forbidden... lover...'_ Je le sens. Je sens Tetsu derrière moi, qui pleure lui aussi, alors qu'il s'accroche à sa basse comme pour ne pas tomber. Tetsu n'a jamais pleuré sur scène, quand bien même il était ému. Pas qu'il soit insensible, il est juste pudique. Je me retourne alors que je sens que ma joue est humide, et je perçois ses larmes, identiques aux miennes. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me voit le regarder, tant il semble lointain... La scène ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes, commes les hurlements du public me ramènent à le regarder... Mais l'émotion de Tet-chan, son recueillement tandis qu'il m'écoutait... Et ce qu'il pense, encore...

_'Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi...'_

Moi non plus, Tet-chan. Sois-en sûr. Personne ne m'a jamais accordé autant d'importance. Je viens de vivre un moment magique, et c'est grâce à toi. Là, juste avant d'enchaîner avec le morceau suivant, je me sens bien. Je me sens... comblé. C'est ça : comblé. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, pour ainsi dire. Une partie de moi sait que je suis perdu, que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont les choses vont tourner, mais... Quelque part, de façon presque sereine, je me dis que tout ira bien. Il est impensable que je te perde, et il est encore plus improbable que je te fuies.


	7. Possibilité

**Merci beaucoup Museelo ! Ta review au précédent chapitre m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, je t'assure ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir (ni les autres bien sûr) par la suite, du coup ! :)**

**Possibilité**

En sortant de scène ce soir là, évidemment les réactions étaient extrêmes. Le simple fait d'avoir donné un concert, d'avoir été sur scène durant un bon moment, transporte dans un autre monde. Chacun de nous réagit différemment face à cela, selon le caractère qui est le sien au départ. Yukki est en général épuisé, dans un premier temps. Le contrecoup, sans doute, vu qu'il se dépense sans compter... Mais le sourire radieux qu'il a ne laisse aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'il a pu ressentir. Ken, lui, est encore plus exhubérant que d'habitude. C'est sa façon à lui de montrer combien il est heureux de faire ce qu'il fait. Tetsu enfin, est toujours un peu excité, un peu fou. Encore plus gamin qu'il peut l'être en temps normal. Et moi, je suis encore pire que Ken, normalement. On me croirait monté sur ressort. Je crois que je pourrai tenir toute la nuit comme ça ! Mais pas ce soir. Non pas que ce n'était pas bien, au contraire même. Simplement... Je suis troublé. Il me semble encore sentir les sillons laissés sur mes joues par mes larmes... Je me sens bizarre... Vidé par la performance accomplie, heureux parce que j'ai reçu une dose d'amour du public qui me permettra de tenir jusqu'au prochain concert... Mais je suis clairement dans un état second. Je n'arrive pas à penser, tant les clameurs résonnent encore dans ma tête... Comme si elle me provenait à travers le brouillard, tandis que je longe le couloir menant aux loges, j'entends la voix de Ken derrière moi :

**C'était bon, ce soir !**

**Tu l'as dit ! C'était une super ambiance ! **Rétorque Yukki avec enthousiasme.

**Carrément ! Il faut fêter ça ! Un restau', les gens ?**

**Euh je...**

Je ne sais pas trop, pour être franc. Une part importante de moi en a envie, bien évidemment. Prolonger la soirée avec eux, discuter, échanger des impressions, être encore dans cet état particulier, spécifique de ce genre de soirées... J'adore cela, en temps normal. Je ne me pose même pas la question. Néanmoins, le 'oui' si spontané qui devrait être le mien à cet instant, ne sort pas, ce soir. Parce que j'hésite. J'en ai envie, mais en même temps... Je n'ose pas me tourner vers Tetsu, de peur de me perdre encore plus. En même temps, c'est tout à fait ridicule de ma part. L'éviter pendant une soirée, c'est idiot. Ca ne changera rien au problème. Et puis même : éviter Tetsu, c'est nul. Je n'ai qu'à faire attention, et tout se passera bien. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison, non ? Ken m'observe, l'air dubitatif :

**Hola... Je ne t'ai jamais vu hésiter quand il est question de nourriture... T'es pas de nouveau malade, au moins ?**

**Non non, du tout, **lerassurai-je en ne relevant pas la plaisanterie.

**Alors t'as un rencard ?**

_'Pitié, non...'_

Je déglutis. Ce Ken et ses fines allusions... Oh bien sûr, je suis le premier à en rire et à rentrer dans son jeu, à surenchérir même, en temps habituel... D'autant qu'on ne va pas se mentir : ça nous est déjà arrivé. Après tout, c'est assez normal... Mais là, cette allusion me met très mal à l'aise. A peine l'avait-il prononcée, que déjà je me pinçais les lèvres, espérant que dans l'intervalle de temps, Tetsu soit subitement devenu sourd comme un pot. Mais il n'en est évidemment rien, comme en atteste sa prière silencieuse, véritable plainte en lui. Il attend ma réponse comme un homme dans le Sahara, attendrait un verre d'eau... Encore une fois, rien sur son visage ne laisse supposer son agitation intérieure... Il est un véritable as, à ce jeu de faux semblants. Mais il est à la limite de craquer, en fait. Il se corrige tout seul, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas penser ainsi... que de toute façon, que j'ai un rendez-vous ou non ne changera rien à ses affaires... Pourtant il sait aussi que si je devais dire oui, il en aurait mal à un point... J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. Je m'écries, un peu trop offusqué pour que cela passe facilement :

**Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là ?!**

**Ben quoi ? Comme si c'était honteux que tu aies...**

**Mais j'ai dit non, enfin ! T'es chiant !**

Comme un imbécile, j'ai les joues en feu lorsque je presse le pas et gagne les toilettes. Quand je m'enferme dedans, j'ai juste eu le temps de sentir le profond soulagement qui s'opérait en Tetsu. Et l'incompréhension totale de notre guitariste. Je regrette aussitôt la scène qui vient de se produire. Je n'ai jamais passé mes nerfs sur autrui, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, non ? Surtout auprès de Ken, qui a été vraiment sympa avec moi, ces temps-ci. Dès que je sortirai, j'irai le trouver pour lui présenter mes excuses. Un gamin n'aurait pas agi autrement ! Je perds la tête, c'est un fait. Je n'arrive même plus à me poser les bonnes questions... Je vais au lavabo pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant un peu naïvement que tout sera plus clair après cela. Ca fait du bien quand même, un peu de fraîcheur... Et de l'autre côté de la porte, je les entends. Visiblement ils n'ont pas bougé.

**Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? **

**Tu devrais arrêter de penser qu'on est tous aussi ouverts que toi... **murmure Yukki à Ken. **Hyde-chan fait partie de ces gens qui aiment avoir leur jardin secret.**

**Mais je le laisse jardiner tant qu'il veut, moi ! C'était juste une remarque en passant !**

**T'es irrécupérable. Tu le sais, ça ?**

Ils s'éloignent. Bon. Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quelque chose de bien tourné à dire à Ken, même si je sais qu'il est incapable d'être rancunier. Mais... Et merde, tiens ! Comme si je savais pas que tu es derrière la porte, Tetsu ! Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire, que d'attendre derrière la porte des toilettes ? Sérieusement ?! A quoi ça sert de faire ça, surtout si tu te dis, comme il y a un instant, qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ? Ca ne sert qu'à se faire souffrir, ce genre d'attitudes ! Et si ça ne te fait rien, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je refuse d'être celui qui te fera souffrir, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à endosser ce mauvais rôle. Alors je comprends que mes choix sont limités. Soit je te dis ouvertement que 'je sais' et que nous devons en parler. Soit je m'efforce de prendre mes distances, ce qui paraît être le plus sage à faire... Il y a une autre possibilité, mais je me refuse à y penser maintenant.

_'Peut-être qu'il est de nouveau malade ?'_

Non Tet-chan, non... Je vais bien, rassure-toi. Mon rhume est passé. Cesse donc de t'en faire. Et vas rejoindre les autres. Je t'en prie. J'ai tellement peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Ken se produise avec lui... La situation est telle que je pourrai lui crier dessus aussi, tant je sens que je les nerfs à vif. Et là, ce serait plus délicat à régler, tout de suite... Je soupire et puis je sors finalement, en m'efforçant d'avoir l'air indifférent. Evidemment, je tombe aussitôt sur Tetsu, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, les mains dans le dos. Je joue l'étonné :

**Tet-chan ?**

**Tu te sens bien ?**

**Oui oui, j'ai eu comme un coup de chaud... Tu peux me dire où est parti Ken-kun ?**

**Il se change... Et il se demande ce qui t'a pris.**

_'On se le demande tous, d'ailleurs'._

Croyez-moi ou non, mais je promets qu'à cet instant, j'étais très content. J'avais même du mal à réprimer un grand sourire. Parce que ses paroles comme tout ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là, c'était que j'avais abusé, que je devais m'expliquer auprès de Ken. Bref, il n'était pas très content après moi. Par le passé, il m'en a collé, des reproches. Tetsu n'est pas le genre d'hommes à laisser couler, s'il a quelque chose à dire. Que ça le regarde ou non, il ne mâche pas ses mots. Et il se permet de nous le dire, quand il trouve que notre comportement laisse à désirer. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Sauf que moi... A me traiter de façon si douce, si prévenante... j'avais oublié tout cela. Qu'il puisse encore être capable de m'engueuler, ou au moins de me reprocher quelque chose -si futile que ce soit-, c'est inespéré. Cela veut dire que notre relation n'est pas fichue. Tout comme nous avons ri un peu plus tôt, là, il a un comportement normal avec moi. J'ai presque envie de jouer au sale gosse, juste pour voir s'il serait capable de me passer un savon... Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je prends une mine concernée et je dis :

**Je vais aller lui dire que je suis désolé...**

_'Soit... Mais ça n'expliquera rien'._

**Doiha-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il ne te ressemble pas d'agresser les gens ainsi. Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ?**

**Mais non, allons.**

**Je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si tu veux...**

**Je ne crois pas, non, **murmurai-je les dents serrées.

**Pourquoi ça ?**

_'Pourquoi tu ne pourrais rien me dire ?'_

Il ne comprend pas. Evidemment, qu'il ne comprend pas. Comment le pourrait-il, quand je lui dit cela sans broncher ? Il a toujours été celui vers qui je me tournais, quelles que soient les situations, d'ailleurs. Heureuses ou malheureuses, peu importe : il était le premier au courant. Là, ma réaction est inédite. Mais en même temps, qu'aurais-je pu répondre ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne peux me confier à lui, et pour cause : il est directement concerné ! Mais si je le dit cela, il va se poser des questions... Malgré moi, les mots se font durs dans ma bouche. J'espère ainsi le décourager :

**Tet-chan, tu n'es pas l'interlocuteur rêve.**

**Oh...**

**Je veux dire... **me rattrapai-je aussitôt. **Pour ce cas précis, je...**

**Pas de problème, ne te justifie pas.**

_'C'est bien ce que je pensais : j'ai dû faire un truc pas net'._

**Arrête Tet-chan, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire**, m'agaçai-je.** Quand j'ai un pépin, c'est toi que j'appelle et tu le sais.**

**Mais pas cette fois.**

**Cette fois, les choses sont... différentes.**

**Est-ce grave ? **demande-t-il.

**Non. Non, ce n'est pas grave.**

Tiens, oui. J'en suis le premier surpris. J'en fais une telle montagne, que... L'évidence m'en donnerait presque le tourni, tant je passe d'un extrême à l'autre en moins d'une minute. Ce fut si spontané ! Non, ce n'est pas grave. Comment le fait que Tet-chan ait... disons quelques sentiments pour moi, pourrait-il être grave ? C'est étrange, déroutant, gênant, tout ce qu'on veut... mais pas grave. Au contraire, si je le regarde autrement... Je devrais être un peu flatté. Tet-chan est quelqu'un de chouette, je l'ai toujours pensé. Une part de moi a longtemps voulu prendre exemple sur lui, quand nous étions plus jeunes. C'est également et surtout quelqu'un d'exigeant, qui veut le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Qu'il m'ait choisi, cela devrait quand même me flatter... Quelque part, se sentir désiré, c'est toujours agréable... Une voix dans ma tête tire la sonnette d'alarme : penser ainsi est certes très apaisant pour mes neurones, mais c'est également s'aventurer sur une pente savonneuse... Une pente diablement tentante... C'est un peu comme un gamin qui serait face à un tunnel sombre... Il a certainement une folle envie de le traverser pour voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, même s'il doit flipper en chemin... Je suis exactement ce gamin, à cette seconde précise, je crois.

**C'est important, alors ?**

**Oui, ça l'est, **reconnai-je, confus de ce que je me suis mis à penser.

**Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu agiras au mieux.**

**C'est pas sûr...**

**Mais si. Tu agis toujours en fonction de ce que tu ressens. Tu marches comme ça. En partant comme ça, c'est impossible que tu te trompes.**

Si Tet-chan avait mon don, alors il serait l'arme la plus dangereuse qui existe... Parce que même sans ça... Il est juste et observateur. Non, ce n'est même pas cela. Il me connaît, tout simplement. Il me connaît mieux que je ne me connaîs moi-même. C'est assez troublant, d'ailleurs. Ses paroles me feraient presque rougir. D'un certain point de vue, elles m'émeuvent...

**D'où te vient cette foi en moi ?**

**Depuis toujours, je crois, **répond il sans hésiter.

Je bafouille quelques remerciements inaudibles et je m'éclipse pour trouver Ken. Comme je le pensais, il a déjà tout oublié et ne s'est absolument pas vexé pour ma froideur et le reste. Ken est incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est bizarre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à présenter mes excuses jusqu'au bout, même s'il dit d'emblée que j'en fais trop. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est sympa que l'on doit en profiter, après tout. Et puis nous la faisons, cette soirée. Une soirée agitée puisque le dîner se poursuit avec un karaoké -comme si je n'avais pas assez chanté...-. Et c'est au petit matin que nous nous séparons, alors que la fatigue, l'alcool et le reste commencent à avoir raison de moi. Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je me sens capable de dormir jusqu'au soir suivant... Je me déshabille et me couche, quasiment sûr que j'ai oublié de fermer ma porte à clés, mais jugeant que l'entrée est beaucoup trop loin pour que j'y retourne...

C'est à peine si j'ai fermé les yeux, que des images familières m'apparaissent. Je mets un temps à faire le lien... Il s'agit du même rêve que l'autre nuit ! De ce même rêve bizarre que j'ai fait, qui m'a fait dire à Tet-chan que j'avais une chanson en route... alors que je n'ai même pas encore posé ne serait-ce qu'une strophe. Mais on a beau être crevé, on ne choisit pas, quand l'inspiration vient. Et là, tout à coup, je me sens fébrile. Toujours fatigué, mais aussi très excité. Je me relève, sort mon carnet de la table de nuit, ainsi qu'un stylo... Et assis en tailleur sur mon lit, j'écris comme un acharné, sans même prendre le temps d'y penser, de me demander si c'est cohérent, ce que ça veut dire... Les phrases s'imposent d'elles-même, je ne fais que les retranscrire, impatient et attentif. Lorsque j'ai terminé, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entreprends de relire ce que j'ai écri, comme que je suis plus calme et de nouveau apte à juger des choses...


	8. La visite

**Rahlala j'adore écrire cette fic ! Bon les autres aussi hein, bien sûr :). Chapitre 8 déjà, que j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer et retranscrire ensuite, vraiment. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra. Merci à celles qui suivent, en tous les cas :)**

**La visite**

Ce matin là, je m'étais levé assez tôt. Je savais que nous devions tous nous retrouver au studio dans la matinée, alors sans doute l'impatience m'avait-elle fait sortir du lit plus tôt que nécessaire. Remarquez, ce n'était pas inutile, vu le mal que j'avais à me réveiller. Me voilà debout dans la cuisine, en train de me demander ce que je suis venu y chercher... Bref, réveil long et difficile. Je m'habille, songeur, et me dis que du train où ça va, je vais arriver vraiment tôt là-bas. Généralement, Tetsu est déjà là, lui... Les fois où cela m'est arrivé, d'être prêt et de venir plus tôt, c'était plutôt simple : on discutait en attendant que les autres arrivent, parfois on resortait même au premier café du coin, pour prendre un petit déjeuner... Mais là, je me pose la question : est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de me retrouver seul avec lui ? Pas que j'en ai peur, mais... Est-ce que je serai capable de faire comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai comme le sentiment que cela devient de plus en plus compliqué... Les jours qui se sont écoulés après le live que nous avons fait ont été étranges... Disons que j'ai tellement peur de faire quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, que mon attitude en devient ridicule. Par exemple, je coupe court à toute discussion avec une femme ou qui que ce soit, s'il est dans les parages, de peur qu'il ne se méprenne... Je ne plaisante plus tellement avec Ken sur de tels sujets, tant j'ai peur que cela l'attriste... C'est stupide, mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeller comment c'était, avant. Quand je n'avais pas à surveiller mes faits et gestes. Alors que je termine mon café, je me demande une chose : depuis quand exactement, les choses ont-elles changées pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire, à un moment donné, pour qu'après toutes ces années, il me voit différemment ? Ca, je me le demande bien...

Je cherche un stylo pour noter de ne pas oublier de me ramener de quoi manger ce soir, comme mes placards sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus vides... Pas possible, il n'y a donc pas un seul stylo qui marche, dans cette baraque ?! Je vais jusqu'à ma commode et ouvre le tiroir, sachant bien qu'il y a toujours le crayon avec lequel j'écris, dedans. Il y a aussi une feuille. Je la sors et la déplie... C'est ce que j'ai écri ce soir là, après le concert. Je relis lentement les quelques vers... Je reste perplexe. J'ai eu beau la relire, ces derniers jours... Tout comme je n'ai aucune idée de la signification exacte de mon mystérieux rêve, je n'ai pas plus de réponses conçernant cette chanson... J'ignore l'interprétation qu'il me faut lui donner, comme les mots sont venus d'eux-mêmes. J'hésite, car inconsciemment, quelque chose en moi me dit qu'il faudrait envisager la possibilité de déchirer ce papier en petits morceaux et d'oublier tout cela... Mais pourtant, je glisse le papier dans ma poche et moins d'une minute plus tard, j'enfile mon manteau et part. Après tout, Tetsu ne sera peut-être pas arrivé ? Quel pied ce serait d'être là avant lui, pour la première fois en plus de 15 ans ! Ca me fait sourire, alors que j'entre dans l'ascenseur...

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Il est bien là. Evidemment. Je vois sa voiture sur le parking, alors que je me gare à côté. Il n'est même pas 8h. Les autres ne vont pas débarquer de sitôt ! J'hésite... Et puis je défais ma ceinture de sécurité et j'y vais ; après tout je ne pourrai pas éviter ce genre de situations éternellement. Des voix. Tiens, est-ce que tout arrive ? Ken ou Yukki seraient-ils déjà là ? Ce serait un jour à graver dans le marbre, tiens ! Mais si je reconnais bien la voix de Tetsu, je n'identifie pas l'autre... si ce n'est que c'est une voix féminine. L'air de rien, je toque doucement à la porte déjà ouverte, et je pose un pied dans la pièce. La scène est plutôt saisissante. Tetsu est assis sur une chaise, jambes croisées, les mains passant et repassant sur son visage, comme quelqu'un de crevé qui chercherait à se réveiller en se frictionnant énergiquement. Je connais bien Tetsu. Cette expression qu'il, c'est de la tristesse. D'ailleurs, la femme qui est debout devant lui a la main posée sur son épaule, qu'elle caresse doucement. Un geste de réconfort, un geste d'impuissance aussi. Tetsu a l'air bien fatigué. Il ne remarque même pas ma présence, contrairement à la femme, qui se retourne et me regarde, avant qu'un grand sourire n'illumine son visage :

**Hyde-chan ! Ca fait si longtemps !**

**Aiko-chan ?!**

_'Encore plus mignon qu'avant !'_

Merci. Je souris, réellement ravi. La petite soeur de Tetsu est une femme que j'adore ! Son autre seur également, mais je la connais bien moins. Avec Aiko, qui fut quand même notre toute première fan, nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendus dès le départ. En tout bien tout honneur, parce que de toute façon, Tetsu ne m'aurait jamais permis quoi que ce soit. Ca faisait quelques mois que je ne l'avais pas vu... Elle a pris quelques kilos depuis la dernière fois, mais cela lui va très bien. Elle était aussi squelettique que son frère, avant... Son frère à qui elle ressemble énormément, au passage. De plus en plus. Même regard perçant et espiègle, même sourire enfantin... Mais elle, elle est nettement moins sérieuse que lui. Cela fait une moyenne. Ma joie de la revoir est quelque peu ternie par la vision de Tetsu quelques instants plus tôt. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit venue annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, alors l'air de rien, je demande :

**Comment vas-tu ? Et ton mari ?**

**Nous allons très bien, merci ! Tu as l'air en forme, toi aussi !**

**Ca va... **

Je sonde son esprit, mais je n'y vois rien. Rien concernant leurs parents ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle va vraiment bien. Alors pourquoi Tet-chan avait-il l'air si abattu, tantôt ? Là, forcément : il est debout, il sourit... Mais on ne me la fait pas, à moi ! J'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, quand je suis arrivé... L'ennui, c'est que je ne peux lire que ce que les gens pensent à l'instant où j'écoute, ou presque. Alors s'ils n'y pensent pas, ça va être compliqué... Tant pis, il me faudra prendre mon mal en patience...

**Tu es de passage sur Tokyô ? **Demandai-je.

**Oui, j'étais au mariage d'une amie, hier... Alors je suis passé pour voir mon frère ce matin. Si j'attends qu'il m'appelle, tu penses bien...**

**Tu exagères ! J'appelle plus qu'avant ! **S'offusque Tetsu.

**C'est pas bien difficile.**

**Quelle ingratitude ! **Marmonne-t-il ne ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

**Dis-moi, Hyde-chan, tu as changé, je trouve.**

**Ah oui ?**

**Oui, tu fais plus... euh... Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire.**

**Ben dis toujours.**

**Tu fais moins... jeune. Enfin tu le fais toujours physiquement, mais on dirait que tu es devenu plus mature...**

**Ah... Je ne sais pas... **bafouillai-je, gêné.

Je suis vraiment content de la voir. Content et soulagé, je ne le nierai pas. Sa présence me permet d'être moi-même, d'échanger des paroles avec Tet-chan sans trop cogiter... Elle agit comme un médiateur, en fait. Mais est-ce que ce sera ça, ma vie, désormais ? Devrai-je toujours avoir quelqu'un avec nous, pour être moi-même avec celui qui reste mon meilleur ami ? Je sais bien que là n'est pas la solution. Aiko finit par nous annoncer qu'elle a pas mal de courses à faire aujourd'hui, et j'entends Tetsu s'excuser de ne pouvoir rester avec elle ce soir, tandis qu'il lui remet le double des clés de son appartement, puisqu'elle ne repartira que le lendamain, dans la journée. Elle se tourne alors vers moi :

**Tiens, que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?**

**Ce soir ?**

**Oui. Je m'y prends un peu tard, tu as peut-être des projets ?**

**Non, du tout. J'adorerai dîner avec toi ! **Dis-je de bon coeur.

_'De quoi ? Jamais !'_

**Non ! **Fait Tetsu, comme je m'y attendais.

**Comment ça 'non' ?**

**Ecoute Tetsu, **dit Aiko,** tu m'as toi-même dit que tu étais pris ce soir. Tu ne me laisserais pas passer la soirée seule, quand même !**

**Evidemment, mais...**

**Et tu sais bien que Hyde-chan n'est pas une menace. Par ailleurs, je suis mariée.**

**Là n'est pas la question, **marmonne-t-il.

**Bon. Et bien si Hyde-chan promet de me ramener avant minuit, je peux ?**

**De toute façon je n'ai pas à te donner la permission. Tu es adulte depuis un bail et...**

**Merci grand-frère ! Et bien moi, je me sauve ! A ce soir Hyde-chan ! **Fait-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Véritable tornade ambulante, Aiko est partie avant même que j'ai eu le temps de la saluer. Je sais que Tetsu doit se dire qu'elle n'a aucun sens des conventions, pour se montrer si tactile, si entreprenante et exhubérante... Elle a beau marcher sur la trentaine bien tassée, elle reste sa petite soeur, il ne changera jamais. Cela me fait sourire... Et puis je sens que Tetsu n'est pas inquiet : il sait qu'entre elle et moi, il ne s'agit que d'amitié. Par ailleurs, il sait aussi combien elle aime son mari, voilà pourquoi je doute fort que notre dîner l'ennuie outre mesure... Alors que je chercher mon briquet, je sens le papier dans ma poche... Dois-je le lui montrer ? Après tout, je lui ai assuré que je lui montrerai la chanson terminée... Mais cela m'ennuie : j'aurais l'air fin, s'il me demande ce que cela veut dire, et que je ne puisse pas lui répondre... Mieux vaut attendre de savoir ce que tout cela signifie, avant d'en faire étalage. Histoire de ne pas passer pour n'importe quoi.

Finalement, il n'est pas trop dur de rester avec lui. Il faut dire que la conversation s'oriente assez vite sur le travail, alors nous ne pensons qu'à cela. La discussion est passionnée, exactement ce qu'il faut. Je me sens à l'aise, et je respire mieux. D'autant que lorsque nous sommes enfin au complet, sur le coup des 10h, le travail s'enchaîne avec la même intensité. A tel point que le soir venu, si Tetsu ne m'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, j'allais faire poireauter sa soeur ! Je sens une petite réticence en lui, lorsqu'il me souhaite une bonne soirée et part vaquer à ses occupations... Mais bon, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. J'ai juste le temps de sauter dans ma voitureet d'aller chez lui. Pile à l'heure, et je m'en félicite, alors que je la vois sortir dans le parking, lorsque je me gare.

**Ah, Hyde-chan ! On y va ? **S'écrie-t-elle en s'installant.

**Pas de problème ! Tu verras, j'ai réservé dans un restaurant excellent !**

Ce disant, je me tourne vers elle... Bon sang... Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer, ce matin ? Je dormais encore, ou quoi ? Car là, alors qu'Aiko a le visage illuminé par les phares d'une voiture en face... C'est... saisissant. J'en perds les mots.

**Super, je meurs de faim ! Euh... quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**C'est... Tu... Tu as coupé tes cheveux...**

**Hm ? Ah oui, mais ça fait un moment... Ah mais j'avais un chapeau, ce matin, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait attention.**

**C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles... **soufflai-je.

Ca pour lui ressembler... Les cheveux courts et désordonnés à cause du vent, sans doute... châtains, qui plus est... Les joues creuses... et le reste. Elle est le portrait craché de Tetsu ! En plus fine, plus effeminée, forcément, mais... Tout de même. Elle lui a toujours ressemblé, mais jamais à ce point... Je trouve cela... bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me perturbe. Peut-être parce qu'elle a son sourire et qu'elle est si familière avec moi, alors que lui n'ose plus tellement l'être, ces temps-ci.

**Ah oui. Plus je vieillis, pire c'est ! **Fait-elle en riant.

**Pourquoi 'pire' ? Tu ne veux pas lui ressembler ?**

**Si je lui ressemblais trop, j'aurais du mal à être ici... **murmure-t-elle pour elle-même, même si je l'entends.

**Pardon ?**

**Non, rien ! On y va ?**

**Bien sûr !**

Tout le trajet est plutôt silencieux. J'avoue me demander quel sens donner à ses paroles. Et aussi, j'ai envie de jouer franc jeu et de la questionner franchement sur ce matin. Sur ce qui a pu se passer pour que mon bassiste soit si abattu... Mais cela ne me regarde pas, finalement. Mais ça m'intrigue, je me dois de le reconnaître.

J'ai choisi un bon restaurant, un que je connais bien. Un cadre assez simple, mais tranquille et sans histoires. La nourriture est bonne, les serveurs sont compétents, et il y a peu de monde autour de nous... Nous passons une très bonne soirée. Excellente, même. De toute façon avec Aiko, pas de problème : elle vous comble une conversation en moins de deux ! Aucun temps mort, et on enchaîne !

_'Il a vraiment changé...'_

Encore ? Pourtant, je ne me sens pas si différent... Je me reprends aussitôt. A quoi je pense, à écouter aux portes comme cela... Un instant, je suis tenté par un stratagème malvenu, pour satisfaire ma curiosité : orienter la conversation sur n'importe quoi qui lui rappelle ce matin, de façon à ce qu'elle pense à son frère... et savoir ainsi la raison de son état. Cela ne se fait pas, non ? Evidemment, que ça ne se fait pas ! Pourtant... J'aurais des remords, je le sais, mais je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de me lancer...

**Au fait, je parie que Tet-chan ne t'a même pas fait visiter, ce matin ! Tu n'as pas dû voir tout le studio, non ?** Dis-je avec une innocence feinte.

**En effet. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et... nous sommes restés là jusqu'à ton arrivée.**

Du gâteau ! Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup travailler pour y arriver, dites donc ! Son regard se voile, son expression est soudainement affectée... Pourtant, je n'éprouve aucune joie à avoir manoeuvré ainsi... Et pour cause ! Je me concentre pour voir ce à quoi elle pense, et cela m'ôte toute perspective de gaieté !

_'Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point il souffre'._

**C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir le reste... Une autre fois, peut-être.**

_'Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire... Mais ça me fout en l'air, de voir que tu ne te rends compte de rien !'_

**C'est... De toute façon, ça n'est pas très intéressant, **articulai-je avec peine.

_'Si j'avais le moyen... de te faire comprendre... que jamais personne ne t'aimera autant que lui... peut-être que tu ouvrirais les yeux'._

**Pas sûre... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas important. J'étais venue l'accompagner. Et j'espèrais te voir, aussi.**

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me faire une tête neutre. Ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle dit... C'est le jour et la nuit. A ce petit jeu là, elle a été à bonne école : elle est aussi douée que Tetsu. Ses mots et son sourire sont naturels, mais ses pensées sont empreintes d'une grande tristesse. Elle est préoccupée par le sort de son frère. Je comprends tout, puisqu'elle y a pensé : elle est au courant depuis le début. Tetsu a dû se confier à elle. Ce matin, la discussion a dû s'orienter là-dessus une nouvelle fois, et Tetsu a dû se lâcher, dire le fond de sa pensée. D'où son air triste. D'où le geste de réconfort qu'Aiko avait pour lui quand je suis entré. Elle aime profondément Tetsu, elle regrette de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Elle en a assez de le voir souffrir seul... Elle voudrait me parler, tout me dire et me demander d'agir, peu importe comment... mais elle lui a donné sa parole de ne jamais rien me dire. J'en suis bouleversé.

_'Je voulais le raisonner... Mais il est tellement accroc que c'est peine perdue...'_

**Me voir ? **Répétai-je, incapable de prononcer plus de deux mots.

_'Oui, te parler, te dire de couper court à tout cela, pour son bien... Comme si c'était possible'._

**Oui, ça faisait si longtemps...**

**Et tu avais quelque chose de précis à me dire ? **Dis-je avec un regard insistant.

_'Pense-y. Mon frère est quelqu'un de formidable et tu le sais très bien. Pense-y. Voilà ce que j'aimerai dire, au lieu de cette conversation débile !'_

Elle pince ses lèvres. Visiblement, elle a du mal à faire semblant, maintenant. Mais cela me touche. Mais je sais, Aiko-chan. Je sais bien combien ton frère est super. Tu as raison, je le sais. Le problème n'est pas là... Le problème en fait, c'est que je n'arrive pas à décider par moi-même. Je me sens influencé par lui, par toi... Est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui décide ? Je ne sais plus... Y penser, je veux bien... Mais comment être sûr que mon choix, quel qu'il soit, se ra vraiment le mien ? C'est cela qui me fait peur...

**Tu aimes énormément ton frère, pas vrai Aiko-chan ?** Dis-je doucement.

**Pourquoi cette question ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**Juste que... Tu prends soin de lui aussi, à ta façon**

**J'essaie. Mais je pense avoir échoué. Il est impossible de veiller sur quelqu'un qui ne veut pas oeuvrer pour son bien... **murmure-t-elle doucement.

**Comment cela ?**

**Disons que.. Tu sais, les alcooliques... ou les drogués, tiens... Ils savent, techniquement, comment ils pourraient aller mieux. Ce qu'il faut faire. Mais peine perdue : ils ne peuvent se défaire de leur drogue. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu...**

**C'est une comparaison sinistre. Mon frère n'a rien d'un drogué, **dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

_'Sauf si l'on considère que tu es sa drogue'_

Dans la famille Ogawa, la soeur vaut le déplacement aussi... Je dois user de tout mon sang-froid pour rester impassible. Comment puis-je provoquer tant de choses sans rien faire ? C'est dingue ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai parfois déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour séduire quelqu'un, et je me suis pourtant pris des vestes... Là, je ne fais rien et quelqu'un m'aime plus que tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître, tous réunis... Tout cela commence à être bien trop gros pour moi.

**Bien, tu en as assez de moi, ou tu accepterais qu'on se promène un peu ? **Demande Aiko en se levant.** J'ai envie de marcher...**

**Avec plaisir.**

**Tu sais Hyde-chan. Tu es vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien, **dit-elle subitement.

**Je ne l'étais pas, avant ? **plaisantai-je.

**Bien sûr que si, voyons,** fait-elle en riant, tandis que je vais régler l'addition.


	9. Depuis toujours

**Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires (et pour le coup, spécialement à Ayunie, je m'y attendais pas :) ) ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite ne soit pas décevante !!**

**Depuis toujours****...**

A peine sortis du restaurant, Aiko et moi entamons une grande ballade... Pendant un long moment, nous arpentons les petites rues plus ou moins désertes, en tâchant de tourner un peu en rond pour ne pas trop nous éloigner de la voiture... Et parce qu'elle commence à fatiguer un peu, nous entrons dans un parc où un banc lui permet de s'asseoir et ainsi, de reposer ses pieds rendus douloureux par ses chaussures peu adaptées à la marche... Quant à moi, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de notre promenade, je dois dire, tant j'ai cogité. Juste un sentiment... agréable. Celui de passer un bon moment, très certainement. Hormis cela, mon ventre semblait prêt à lâcher, ma gorge était asséchée... Et je sentais le goût de l'amertume flotter de façon désagréable dans ma bouche. Les pensées d'Aiko au restaurant passent et repassent en boucle dans ma tête, inlassablement. Je fais du mal à Tet-chan. Comment puis-je faire autant souffrir quelqu'un que j'adore ? S'il y a bien une personne qui ne mérite pas cela, c'est lui. Un jour, quand nous étions plus jeunes, Tetsu s'est fait plaquer sans ménagement par une fille avec qui il sortait... La seule chose que j'ai pensée en l'apprenant, c'est _« mais comment peut-on laisser de cette façon, quelqu'un d'aussi génial ?! »_. J'étais outré. Aujourd'hui, si je croisais mon 'moi d'avant', il me dirait sans doute : _« mais comment tu peux le faire souffrir, ne pas lui accorder une miette d'attention ? »_...

J'ai peur, en vérité. J'ai peur de tout un tas de choses. Peur que si je me pose seulement la question, la réponse dépasse mon champ de compétences. Peur de mal m'y prendre ensuite. Peur de le perdre. Peur de ne plus avoir mon libre arbitre. Si je pouvais être sûr de penser sans être influencé... %ais je n'ose pas me pencher sur le problème. Cela remettrait en cause bien trop de choses acquises depuis une éternité. Je pourrai le perdre. C'est une hypothèse qu'il me faut prendre en compte. Et ça, je m'y refuse. Je sais ce que je peux perdre, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je retrouverai. Je ne peux me permettre un tel risque. Je tourne la tête et observe Aiko, assise sur le banc, qui a le regard perdu dans le vague... Un instant, j'ai une folle envie de tout lui dire. Enfin, 'tout'... une partie, au moins. Entre autres que je sais tout. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie, j'ai besoin d'en parler ! J'ai besoin d'en parler à voix haute, ainsi je me rendrai mieux compte. Une envie irrépressible de me confier monte en moi, alors que je la regarde. Elle serait l'interlocutrice idéale : pas trop proche de moi, mais loin d'être une étrangère, en même temps... C'est tentant. Je sais ce qui me pousse à vouloir parler : avant, quoi qu'il m'arrive, je me tournais vers Tet-chan. Pour les heureuses nouvelles bien sûr, mais également pour les moins bonnes. Aujourd'hui, il y a un fait inédit dans ma vie : je dois parler, et ça ne peut pas être à Tet-chan. Il est le pricipal intéressé, donc forcément... Je ne peux pas lui parler, pour la première fois. Et cela me frustre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était... si important.

**Tu m'as l'air bien songeur... **remarque Aiko, comme le silence perdurait.

**Excuse-moi, j'étais parti loin, en effet...**

**Quelque chose te tracasserait-il ?**

**Non...**

**Tu mens toujours aussi mal. Tu sais, si tu as besoin, je suis là... **

_'On ne sait jamais, je pourrai peut-être aider...'_

Je souris malgré moi. C'est de famille, il faut croire. Bon, seul Tet-chan donnerait sa montre si on lui demandait simplement l'heure... Mais en attendant, sa soeur n'est pas mal non plus, dans le genre... C'est tentant. Sa proposition est alléchante. Elle a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas -mais je suis bien mauvais acteur, je peine à le masquer-... Elle se propose pour aider, et moi j'ai vraiment envie de me confier... Si seulement elle n'avait pas ce visage... perturbant. Dès qu'elle sourit, c'est incroyable comme c'est tout lui... Ca, c'est gênant.

**Décidemment, dans la famille, vous êtes des sauveurs en puissance... **dis-je dans un soupir résigné et amusé à la fois.

**Oh, nous savons bien qui tient le pompom ! **fait-elle avec un clin d'oeil rieur.

**Effectivement...**

_'Et dire qu'il est incapable d'appliquer ses bons conseils à lui-même...'_

Oui oui ! J'ai bien compris, qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Ca va, là ! Parce que moi, je m'amuse comme un petit fou, peut-être ?! Tout cela commence à vraiment me rendre dingue... Si ça continue, pas besoin de boule de cristal pour savoir ce qui va se passer : on n'arrivera même plus à être dans la même pièce ! Moi je partirai en courrant, parce que j'aurais peur d'être encore déstabilisé, et lui il m'évitera, parce que je suis la source de son mal-être. Rien que l'idée que les choses tournent ainsi... C'est impensable. J'inspire profondément, et me calme très vite. Inutile de perdre tous mes moyens devant Aiko -qui me regarde de façon très perplexe, au passage-... Ca ne m'avançerait à pas grand chose... Je me ressaisis et avant même d'y penser, je lui demande :

**Aiko-chan, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**Quoi donc ?**

**Tu as déjà eu l'impression qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose d'énorme ? **Demandai-je un peu bêtement, me demandant aussi à quoi je joue ?

**C'est le cas pour toi ?**

**Hm...**

**Et ? Tu es surpris ? Mais avec la vie que tu mènes, tout doit être gigantesque, non ?**

_'Après tout, tu n'es pas monsieur-tout-le-monde....'_

Je souris de nouveau. Oui, vu comme ça... J'ai bien conscience d'avoir une vie incroyable, une chance phénoménale. Je devrai être comblé, ne manquer de rien. Et je devrai encore moisn avoir le droit de me plaindre. Je sais bien tout cela. Mais les hommes ont ceci de caractéristique qu'ils ne sont jamais satisfaits, non ? Ca n'est jamais assez, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et dans mon cas, ma raison me semble légitime. Mais je suppose que tout le monde pense ainsi à propos de ses affaires. Peu importe si je semble égoïste ou capricieux : je voudrai bien que les choses tournent en ma faveur. L'ennuie, c'est que je ne sais pas moi-même de quoi elle pourrait être faite. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? La voilà, la seule question que je devrai me poser...

**Oui, ce n'est pas faux... **acquiesçai-je. **Mais il y a encore des surprises.**

**Certaines fois, ça a dû être dûr à gérer, non ? **

**Oui...**

**Comment y es-tu parvenu ?**

**Tet-chan... **dis-je pensivement.

**Pardon ?**

_'Tiens donc...'_

**Si j'y suis arrivé, c'est parce que ma famille était derrière moi, je n'avais pas intérêt à me prendre la grosse tête. Il y a eu les amis, il y a eu plein de choses pour surmonter les difficultés. Mais Tet-chan a toujours été là. Jamais dans la lumière, mais toujours pas loin, comme un souffleur murmurerait à un comédien le texte qu'il oublie...**

_'Wah ! Mais... Tetsuya, tu n'es peut-être pas si mal barré que ça...'_

Je secoue la tête, comme si je voulais me réveiller. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense ?! J'en ai presque le coeur qui bat plus vite, tant cela sème la confusion en moi... J'ai... Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, et c'est comem si je m'entendais dire cela. Comme si une part de moi l'entendait, et que l'autre disait sur le ton de l'évidence : _'ben oui, voilà ce qu'il représente, entre autres ! Il serait temps que tu l'entendes !'_. Encore une fois, j'ai trop longtemps commsi l'erreur de me reposer sur les acquis. Car si j'y pense un instant, la relation que j'ai avec Tetsu est tout, sauf normale ! Je veux dire, même avant que je sache ce qu'il en était pour lui. C'est comment, l'amitié -sans ambiguité- ? Comme celle que j'ai avec Yukki ou Ken... Brusquement, je trouve le contraste frappant : ça n'a rien à voir ! Tetsu a toujours été à part, pour moi. Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois jamais aperçu ?!

Mais plus encore, ce qui m'interpelle, c'est ce qu'Aiko pense en cet instant. J'ai envie de lui dire :_ « hep, une seconde là ! Tu ne crois aps que tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives, non ? »_. Ce n'est pas parce que je reconnais qu'il est important pour moi que tout de suite... Je la sens confuse. Elle se mordille la lèvre. Et je sais bien ce à quoi elle pense. Elle meurt d'envie de tout me dire. Elle veut que j'y pense. Et même si c'est non, elle veut que j'abrège les souffrances de son frère. Elle veut même me convaincre, une part d'elle au moins le veut. Mais elle a promis. Elle lui a juré qu'elle ne me dirait rien, alors elle tiendra parole.

**Je...**

**Oui ? **demandai-je.

**Laisse tomber.**

**Aiko-chan...**

**Hyde-chan, **dit-elle brusquement, **il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux te dire. Ca va sans doute te surprendre, mais...**

**Oui ?**

**Tu... Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Tu t'intéresses au 'comment', au 'pourquoi', mais pas au 'qui'. Pourtant tu le sais, mais c'est tellement évident que tu ne vois pas les réponses. Parce que les questions qui y mèneraient te font peur. Parce que pour la première fois, ce qui était certain ne l'est plus tant que ça. **

_'En vérité, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Tetsu quand il a compris ce qui se passait en lui... Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être face à mon frère, avant qu'il n'accepte ses sentiments'._

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc, à côté d'elle. Comment elle a su ? Comment diable peut-elle dire tout cela, le déduire... ? Je suis donc si transparent ? Bizarrement, le fait qu'elle m'assimille à Tetsu, pour un point précis qui plus est, ne me rassure pas... Si je lui fais la même impression que Tetsu, c'est que moi... Moi aussi...

**Je... vais te raccompagner !** Lançai-je en me levant brutalement.

**Quoi ? Déjà ?**

**Il est minuit passé. J'ai promis...**

**Oh j'en prie, tu m'as regardé ? **S'esclaffe-t-elle. **Tu crois ramener une jeune fille d'un bal de promo ou quoi ?**

**Peu importe, après tout tu vies sous son toit ce soir, alors...**

**Allo, Hyde-chan, il n'était pas sérieux ! **S'écrie-t-elle, effarée par ma conduite. **Ca irait plus vite si tu disais que tu veux te débarrasser de moi !**

**Ne dis pas de bêtises.**

_'Aurais-je touché le point sensible ?'_

Je suis ridicule. Si elle ne me prend pas pour un échappé de l'asile, j'aurais de la chance... Mais non, elle semble même amusée... Je n'ose pas creuser davantage, j'ai peur que ce qui l'amuse ne me fasse pas beaucoup rire, moi. Je me radoucies sans mal et murmure :

**Excuse-moi Aiko-chan. Mon attitude a été grossière. Ne te méprends pas : je suis fatigué et un peu... perturbé, en ce moment. Mais je tiens à ce que tu sois certaine que j'ai passé une soirée très agréable avec toi ! J'ai adoré te revoir.**

**Moi aussi. Tu es toujours aussi mignon !**

**Hey !**

**Ca aussi, ça ne change pas ! **fait-elle en riant de bon coeur devant ma surprise. **Tu me ramènes ? Après tout, j'ai encore des courses à faire avant de repartir, demain. Il faut que je me lève !**

**Ok. **

Le trajet de retour est à l'image de notre dîner... du début, tout du moins. La discussion est animée, les rires fusent... Un coin de ma tête n'oublie certes pas tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, mais cela fait du bien, de rire franchement. Le peu de circulation nous permet de rentrer assez vite, et je me gare devant le bâtiment où habite mon bassiste, songeant que cela fait un moment que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds... Nous descendons de la voiture et je me plante sur le trottoir. Je la sens hésiter encore, mais elle se rétracte :

**Bon et bien... Bonsoir.**

**Bonsoir. Tu repasses au studio demain ?**

**Ok. Pour le déjeuner, tiens ! Je vous ferai à manger à tous !**

**Super ! Je te dis à demain alors !**

**Oui !**

Je vois qu'elle regarde derrière mois, les yeux levés vers le ciel... Je me retourne, intrigué. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Quel idiot je fais, d'être surpris ! Tetsu est sur son balcon, les yeux fixant un point non identifié devant lui... Nous a-t-il vu ? C'est probable... Mon coeur se serre inexplicablement en le voyant...

**Tet-chan...**

**Il est venu vérifier que je te ramène en tout bien tout honneur ? **Dis-je avec un humour forcé.

**Je ne crois pas, non...**

**Hein ?**

**Je... rien, rien ! Bye !**

**... bye.**

Aiko disparaît une quelques instants dans le hall, un signe de la main sans se retourner m'est adressé... Elle allait dire quelque chose, et je sais bien quoi. On le sait tous les deux. Ce n'est pas vraiment elle, que Tetsu voulait attendre... Machinalement, mes yeux se lèvent à nouveau et se posent sur lui, qui n'a pas bougé... à l'exeption de son visage, qui se reconcentre sur ce qu'il a devant lui -l'immeuble d'en face- aussitôt.

_'Je dois arrêter de regarder par là... Et s'il me voit en train de regarder, je fais quoi ? Je souris ? Je lui fais un signe ? Je... Oh bon sang, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps...'_

Je baisse la tête aussitôt et remonte dans ma voiture, un brin affolé. Faisons le point. Première chose, tout d'abord : je l'ai entendu depuis le bas de la rue, alors qu'il était au deuxième ! De deux choses, l'une : soit mon don s'amplifie, soit c'est encore un tour de Tetsu, que de me coller ses pensées perturbantes d'aussi loin ! Deuxième chose : il est paumé, mais à un point... C'est qu'il me ferait peur, à force ! Je ne veux pas qu'il redoute de me voir... Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à penser à comment se comporter avec moi... Je veux qu'il soit à l'aise... 'Je veux', hein ? Il n'y a donc que ce que je veux qui importe ? Je devrai penser à lui, pour une fois. Mais vraiment. Pas comme je le fais depuis le début de cette histoire, où j'agis en surface. Je dois vraiment y penser. Vraiment. Je n'ai que trop tardé.

En fait, c'est à partir de là que tout s'enchaîna. Le lendemain matin en m'apprêtant pour partir au studio... En mettant ma veste, je sentis le papier dans ma poche. Il n'avait pas bougé. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du couloir... Il est tôt. J'y vais. Il faut que Tetsu soit seul, aussi j'espère bien qu'Aiko ne sera pas là, désolé... Il est là, sa voiture sur le parking en témoigne. Il est seul. Avez-vous déjà vécu ces moments assez bizarres où vous vous faites l'effet d'être comme un robot ? Dans le sens où vous marchez, vous agissez comme si vous ne pouviez rie nfaire contre, comem si vous n'y pensiez pas, comme si vous deviez le faire. C'est ainsi que j'ai vécu ce matin-là, de mon réveil jusque là. Je rentre, lui dit bonjour, met la main dans ma poche, en sort le papier et lui tend. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il le prend, un air interrogateur sur le visage, que je réalise. Depuis ce matin où je me suis levé avec la décision de lui faire lire cela -pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas-, je n'ai pas pu agir autrement que pour parvenir à ce moment là...


	10. La chanson

**Hum, je le fais sans cesse via mp et autres, mais il serait bon de le faire ici également : merci Lilyep, de suivre toujours après un petit moment, mine de rien :). De suivre et laisser des reviews, d'encourager ainsi, merci beaucoup ! :). Et aussi d'avoir lu la chanson et de m'avoir donné ton avis avant :).**

**Et puis à ma p'tite raclette (panique pas, personne saura que c'est toi sous ce surnom XD) : j'suis contente que tu te sois mise à cette fic, et qu'elle te plaîse en prime ! :)**

**Ce chapitre là est un peu court, mais ce n'est pas innocent. C'est un tournant, en quelque sorte. J'ai souhaité le faire plus... 'oppressant', 'palpitant', presque. J'espère y être arrivée ^^.**

**La chanson**

_'Il est bizarre...'_

Tet-chan déplit lentement le papier que je viens de lui tendre, mais il me regarde toujours. Je dois vraiment avoir une tête pas possible, car il fronçe les sourcils. Et moi, pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant. Je n'y arrive plus. Hier encore, j'aurais pu lui sourire et lui dire _« désolé de t'avoir inquiété Tet-chan, mais lis, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis trop sérieux, excuse-moi »_. Là, je n'arrive pas à sortir même un mot, et je ne peux me résoudre à lui sortir mon sourire rassurant dont il a l'habitude. On y est, alors ? A ce jour que j'ai tant redouté... Ce jour où finalement, je n'arriverai plus à faire semblant. Semblant que tout va bien, que je ne sais rien... J'ai été naïf, en fait. J'ai repoussé tant que j'ai pu l'inévitable, mais me voilà au bord du précipice. En bas, le vide, l'inconnu. Et Dieu sait si ça fait peur, l'inconnu.

**Doiha-chan ? C'est ta nouvelle chanson ?**

**Oui,** arrivai-je à dire enfin.

**Ne sois pas si sérieux. Ce sera très beau, comme toujours.**

_'Je ne me rappelle pas d'une fois où tu n'as pas été à la hauteur...'_

**Je peux ? **Demande-t-il en montrant la feuille.

**Bien sûr...**

Je voudrais bien que l'on m'explique pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil. Je suis... Non, ça n'est même plus du stress, à ce stade là. C'est presque de la panique, il s'en faut de pas grand chose pour que ça le devienne... Ma mâchoire se crispe, je serre les dents... Mes poings se ferment et mettent mes articulations sous pression du même coup... Je ne parle même pas de mon coeur, que je trouve rudement solide, vue la vitesse à laquelle il s'emballe. Pourquoi ? Là encore, comme souvent ces derniers temps, j'ai le sentiment que la réponse est là, sous mes yeux. Que je le sais en fait, mais je n'arrive pas à le formuler clairement... Des dizaines, des centaines de fois dans ma vie, j'ai fait ça : soumettre une chanson à Tetsu. Je lui ai apporté mes bouts de papier, il lisait pendant que j'attendais. Il aimait ou il n'aimait pas, il me le disait dans les deux cas et de toute façon, on en discutait tous les quatre. Mais même s'il n'aimait pas, -ce qui est arrivé, il ne faut pas croire- il n'a jamais déchiré la feuille en petits morceaux en me traîtant d'incapable, non ? Alors pourquoi cette angoisse ? Bien sûr, à ce stade là, je ne pouvais comprendre que je n'angoissais pas à l'idée de savoir s'il allait aimer ou non... Ce qui m'angoissait concernait le sens même de cette chanson, sens que moi-même bien qu'en étant l'auteur, je n'avais pas déchiffré. Mais cela, j'étais trop étroit d'esprit encore, pour le savoir. Je le regarde, ses yeux balayant la feuille...

_« Tout ne se résume qu'à cela_

_A tendre désespérément les bras_

_A étreindre le rien_

_A attendre un meilleur lendemain..._

_A rêver sa vie sans la vivre_

_A passer à côté de tout, par facilité_

_Pour préserver une illusion d'équilibre,_

_Pour garder une triste réalité..._

_Tout a l'air si beau et si vrai_

_Il paraît impossible de désirer autre chose,_

_Tant ce décor, sur tout semble tirer un trait_

_Et ramène l'instant présent à une pause..._

_Le songe devient insupportable à suivre..._

_Le bruit, la solitude à rendre ivre..._

_Emplissent ma tête de sourdes perceptions_

_Jusqu'à ce que ne cède l'illusion._

_Pour ramener la paix, il faut tout effacer_

_Ce qu'il fait, avec tant de facilité._

_Il faut comprendre qu'ici se trouve la vérité, _

_Moins éclatante, mais tellement plus belle à regarder... »_

Je le vois sans peine. Plus il avance dans sa lecture, plus son visage se décompose. Il perd son sourire... Et son regard se voile... Il n'aime pas ? Il a l'air... si triste... Mais pas triste au sens d'ému car tout cela l'aurait touché. Triste. Vraiment triste. Non, ce n'est pas une question de 'aime-t-il ou pas' ? C'es tautre chose. Je suis si choqué par son expression que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de tragique, que j'en reste bouche bée. Enfin, il baisse doucement la feuille pour la poser sur ses genoux. Et il garde la tête baissée. Alors je ferme les yeux et une nouvelle fois, je l'_écoute_. Désolé, il m'inquiète trop. C'est difficile, comme je suis plutôt troublé moi aussi mais... Tout ce que j'entends, c'est...

_'C'est pas possible... pas possible...'_

Cette pensée passe en boucle dans sa tête. Il est confus, perplexe, et pire que tout... Il souffre. Et moi, je ne comprends rien de rien. Mais alors là, vraiment... A croire que j'ai loupé un épisode ou deux, parce que là... J'ouvre les yeux et cette fois, son visage est l'exact reflet de ses pensées. Lui non plus, il ne peut plus faire semblant ? C'est bien normal... A sa place, je n'aurais jamais pu, moi... Alors je l'appelle doucement, et aussitôt, il se recompose un sourire éclatant.

**Tet-chan ?**

**Je viens de me rappeller... Excuse-moi une minute.**

_'Si je ne sors pas maintenant, je vais...'_

**M... Mais Tet-chan, tu n'as pas l'air bien, **dis-je, un brin affolé par sa panique qu'il dissimule encore fort bien.

**Si si, tout va très bien, j'ai juste... Enfin j'ai un peu chaud, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air...**

**Je t'accompagne.**

**Surtout pas ! Enfin je veux dire... **se ressaisit-il. **Non, merci... T'es gentil.**

'_... Même si tu viens de me crever le coeur involontairement...'_

**Tet-chan...**

Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Enfin je veux dire... Je sais bien que je suis la cause de son tourment. Mais là, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? A tel point qu'il n'est plus du tout crédible, en prétendant que tout va bien... Je le regarde s'échapper de la pièce au pas de course, presque.

_'Ceci... Ca ne peut pas avoir différentes interprétations... Ca, c'est... Une déclaration'._

Mon coeur s'arrête. Je regarde la feuille qui contient mes mots. Elle gît à terre, elle est tombée lorsqu'il s'est redressé. Qu'est-ce que... De quoi parle-t-il, voyons ? Comment aurais-je pu écrire une... une... Oh bon sang ! Mes genoux en tremblent. Beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire, se sont produites inconsciemment. Si l'on y regarde de plus près, c'est évident. Un peu comme des legos, tout dans ma tête s'emboîte parfaitement. Chaque pièce trouve ses soeurs, tout colle. C'en est effrayant. Ce rêve mystérieux que j'ai fait... Ce rêve dont, même après l'avoir traduit en chanson, je ne voyais pas la signification... Tetsu l'a trouvé, lui. Il est plus fort que moi, je l'ai déjà dit. Tout était symbolique, j'avais au moins raison sur un point. Ce paysage enchanteur... Parfait à première vue. Troublé soudainement par une cacophonie remplie de bruits parasites. Ce paysage qui devient enfin le paradis qu'il devait être, parce que... Parce que... une personne est arrivée. Et a ramené le calme. Je déglutis. Tout, depuis ce moment là, était déjà... Je ne suis pas influencé. C'est mon choix. L'espèce de trance qui m'a poussée à écrire cette chanson le prouve. Personne ne m'a rie ndicté. C'est moi qui... ait lâché la bride, si l'on peut dire... Je me tourne vers Tetsu, qui s'est arrêté sur le seuil. Il me tourne toujours le dos. Ses épaules tremblent. Ses épaules tremblent et ça me fait mal.

_'Il est... amoureux. Et il me fait lire ces mots là, qu'il écrit pour quelqu'un d'autre...'_

Mais... Mais non ! Je voudrais ouvrir la bouche, et je ne peux pas. Je voudrais courir, bouger de là, et je n'y arrive pas. Quel cauchemar, tout cela... Mais je n'arrive à rien. La peur me paralyse. Je suis assomé par la découverte aussi. C'était tellement plus facile, de penser que je dérivais juste parce que j'étais sous l'influence des sentiments de Tet-chan... C'était plus confortable, un moye nde me décharger... Un 'c'est pas moi, c'est lui !'. Ca ne m'engageait à rien. Mais là, la vérité s'impose lourdement. Pourquoi ai-je fait traîner les choses à ce point ? N'importe qui dans ma situation, aurait été parler à Tetsu. N'importe qui aurait agi, peu importe dans quel sens. C'est évident, non ? Moi, je suis resté inactif. J'a ireculé l'échéance en me mentant à moi-même. En prétendant vouloir être sûr de ce qu'il en était pour lui, être sûr de ceci ou de cela... Je reculais sans cesse, oui ! Je ne voulais rien assumer... Je me suis dit aussi que je voulais le protéger. Le protéger, ok. C'est normal, de penser cela. Mais ce que j'ai fait, ces derniers temps... C'était plus que ça. J'ai encaissé tout ce qu'il pensait sans broncher, parfois même ça me faisait du bien... J'ai voulu... protéger ses sentiments. Si Tet-chan n'avait été qu'un simple ami, je lui aurais parlé. Pour abréger sa souffrance, et partir sur des bases saines, comem tout bon copain qui se respecte. Si Tetsu n'avait été qu'un ami, je n'aurais pas mis tant d'acharnement à préserver chaque parcelle de ce qui faisait un 'nous'. Si... Si Tet-chan n'était qu'un ami... Il ne serait pas si important. Si important que je n'ai pensé qu'à lui durant tout ce temps... qu'à la façon dont je pouvais m'en sortir et surtout sans lui faire de mal... à étudier chaque possiblité... sans jamais avoir étudié celle de répondre un 'non' franc et massif ! Ca alors, je m'en rends compte maintenant : je n'ai jamais envisagé de le repousser, réellement !

_'Je ne supporte plus... tout ça...'_

Il se retourne et me regarde. Et je ne peux prévoir ce qu'il va faire. Cela semble être un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce. Et moi, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Ma tête fait mal, mais mal à un point... J'ai mal parce que j'ai été aveugle, égocentrique et... Et en fait, tout était plus simple que prévu. Si seulement j'avais été normal... Lui, il croit que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, que je lui ai dédicacé cette fichue chanson. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lui. Pour lui, le seul embryon d'espoir qu'il pouvait avoir vient de mourir. Et moi, vous croyez que je le détromperais ? En vérité je voudrais bien mais... impossible de parler. D'ailleurs il est déjà parti...

**J'aurais aimé que la chanson soit comme je l'imaginais, mais on ne s'improvise pas paroler, ne ? :)**


	11. Etat de choc

**Désolée Lilyep, je vais récidiver en te citant une fois encore :). Mais c'est ta faute aussi : ton commentaire m'a tellement fait plaisir... J'en ai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, mais vraiment j'étais très heureuse que tu penses tout ça :) ! Merci tout le monde ! :)**

**Etat de choc**

Des siècles plus tard, du moins c'est l'impression que j'en avais à ce moment là, je réussis enfin à me souvenir de comment on marche. Et même plus que ça. Je me rue littéralement dehors en me cognant l'épaule au coin du couloir, au passage... J'y vais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Parce que si je ne suis pas sûr de grand chose, je sais au moins cela : je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je ne le supporte pas. Essoufflé, je m'arrête net devant le parking. La scène qui s'y déroule a un air de déjà vu. En pire. Tet-chan est bien là, oui. Avec sa soeur. Sans doute arrivait-elle simplement, et elle sera tombée sur lui qui partait... Mais ce n'est pas cela en soi, qui me frappe. Tetsu est blotti dans les bras de sa soeur. Sa tête est posée sur son épaule, il enserre sa taille... Aiko a passé une main dans son dos et de l'autre, elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux, un peu comme si elle consolait un enfant... Cela m'arrête net. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai vu Tetsu si... vulnérable. Il a ses faiblesses, comme tout le monde évidemment... Il a déjà craqué, de bien des façons... Bien qu'il soit fort et déterminé, il n'est pas infaillible pour autant. Néanmoins... Là, c'est... Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. Il... a toujours été si maigre ? Si petit ? C'est très déstabilisant, de le voir ainsi. Le voir lui-même, en fin de compte. Car quelque part, cela fait longtemps, bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le 'vrai' Tetsu sous les yeux, finalement. J'avais toujours en face de moi quelqu'un qui jouait un rôle... Là, j'ai à quelques mètres de moi, ce qu'il y a de plus vrai en lui actuellement. Je fais un pas en avant. Si Tetsu ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué, Aiko en revanche m'a bien vu, comme elle me fait face. D'un simple regard, elle me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas venir. Ses sourcils se fronçent légèrement, sa tête bouge imperceptiblement pour exprimer la négation... Inutile de lire en elle. C'est un_ « n'avance pas »_ sans sommation, qu'elle me lance. Je suppose que c'est un _« tu en as assez fait comme ça »_, en quelque sorte. Je comprends. Il n'est pas en état de m'écouter, et je ne suis pas vraiment en état de m'expliquer non plus. A contre coeur, je rebrousse chemin et retourne à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin... d'y voir clair.

Il me faut assimiler cette révélation... Moi, je... J'aurais des sentiments pour Tet-chan ? Mon Tet-chan ? C'est possible, ça ? Est-ce que c'est possible, que ça me prenne d'un coup, après plus de 15 ans ? Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai partagé ses angoisses, ses coups de gueule, ses joies... On a même dormi ensemble parfois, et ça n'a jamais été un problème. Comment se fait-il qu'aujourd'hui seulement, tout change sans crier gare ? Et puis en pensant comme cela, deux constats me viennent en tête. Le premier est que... A quoi ça sert, de se poser la question ? On s'en fiche, du comment et du pourquoi. Les faits sont là. Après tout, nourrir des sentiments pour quelqu'un n'a pas grand chose de rationnel, à ce que je sache. _'Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas hier ?'_, c'est une question stupide. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. L'autre constat, si je veux creuser un peu, c'est que... C'est justement parce qu'on a vécu tout cela, qu'aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. Peut-on vraiment vivre autant de choses sans que ça n'ait de conséquences ? Je veux dire... Avec Tetsu, ça n'a jamais été comme avec n'importe qui. Avec Ken par exemple, j'ai vécu presque toutes les étapes marquantes de notre carrière... Et il a été témoin de mes évolutions personnelles également... Pourtant, ça n'est pas pareil. Parce qu'avec Tetsu il y a toujours eu... Une complicité. Une entente particulière... Comme une connexion, presque. Il sait ce que je pense -enfin pas tout, la preuve- juste en me regardant... Je sais tout de lui, sans avoir à me servir de mes capacités... Je sais comment il peut réagir, je sais ce qui l'énerve, ce qui le fait rêver, ce qui l'amuse... Si sa _voix_ s'impose à moi de cette façon, c'est parce qu'il est... Si j'emploie le mot 'âme soeur', je vais être ridicule, non ? Je souris un peu maladroitement... Je suis censé me faire à cette idée ? Ca semble complètement dingue...

**Et alors ? Quelqu'un est mort ?**

Le bond que je fais doit être assez impressionnant, puisque les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Je me retourne vivement et Yukki apparaît au fond de la pièce... Je dois me retenir de lui demander ce qu'il fiche ici... Après tout, c'est son studio à lui aussi et nous avions convenu de nous retrouver tout ici aujourd'hui, non ? C'est qu'il m'a fait peur, l'idiot ! Malgré tout... d'où sort-il ?!

**Yukki ! Tu m'as fait peur ! **Dis-je en me rendant compte qu'il y a une éternité que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. **D'où-tu viens ?**

**Je suis arrivé par derrière, **m'explique-t-il en pointant la porte du fond d'un geste nonchalant.** Une voiture m'empêchait d'accéder au parking de devant.**

**Ah. **

**Et oui. Tu es le premier arrivé ? C'est étonnant que le chef ne soit pas encore là...**

**Si, il est... Enfin, il arrive, **dis-je en rougissant au souvenir de Tetsu et de la scène qui vient de se produire.

_'Il a mauvaise mine...'_

**Très bien. Euh, dis... Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu ne fais pas une rechute, au moins ?**

**Je me sens un peu patraque... **avouai-je, ce qui n'est pas faux. **Mais c'est la fatigue, rassure-toi.**

**Bon... Petite santé, en ce moment...** remarque notre batteur, l'air soucieux.

**Oui...**

**Hé, c'était pas un reproche ! Je m'inquiète juste.**

Je sens que ça chauffe... En fait, c'est idiot, mais je suis au bord des larmes. Parfois, lorsque l'on est énervé, on pleure... C'est courant chez certaines personnes, non ? On croit toujours que je suis triste, sensible ou je ne sais quelle idiotie... Je suis juste déréglé, oui ! Dès que je suis à bout de nerfs, c'est la même chose à chaque fois : les yeux me piquent et il ne faudrait pas me pousser de beaucoup pour que je chiale... C'est nul, non ? Là, je baisse la tête pour masquer mon trouble... Plus j'y pense, moins j'arrive à réfléchir, plus je me sens mal... Alors les mots s'échappent tous seuls, quand bien même je voulais masquer ma peine :

**Yukki, je suis pas bien...**

_'Non, sans blague... T'es d'une pâleur...'_

**Euh... Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? **S'inquiète-t-il. **Si tu as besoin...**

**Oui ! **dis-je vivement, alors qu'une idée me prend.** Oui, y a un truc que tu peux faire pour moi !**

**Dis vite !**

**Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais...**

**Oui ?**

**J'ai besoin que tu... **hésitai-je. **Pardon, mais... Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir plus tard. Disons, dans quelques heures ? Et dire à Ken-chan de faire de même ?**

_'Ca y est... Il a pété un plomb'_

**Mais...**

**Je t'en prie Yukki, **suppliai-je presque, **je t'expliquerai pourquoi en temps voulu, mais là...**

**Bon, **cède-t-il sans comprendre.** Ok. Ca me fera quelques heures de répit après tout.**

**Je t'adore !**

Je respire. Eloigner Yukki -qu'il me pardonne- me permet de penser plus clairement. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper du risque qu'il y a à être interrompu... Car cette fois, je vais parler, j'y arriverai ! J'ai perdu un temps précieux, bon sang ! Tout me semble si évident, maintenant ! Peu importe où tout cela va me mener, je vais arrêter de fuir, pour commencer. Ca sera déjà une bonne chose ! Le simple souvenir de Tetsu perdu dans les bras de sa soeur suffit à me nouer l'estomac... Mais alors que je voulais sortir, je sens qu'on arrive... Aiko-chan avance d'un pas déterminé... Déterminée à me passer le savon du siècle, du reste, quitte à vendre la mèche !

_'Et maintenant on va causer !'_

**Aiko-chan**, l'arrêtai-je à peine eût-elle passée la porte, **avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi te dire une chose !**

**Tu as 20 secondes !**

_'Et pas une de plus'_

**Je... J'ai... Où est Tet-chan ?**

**Dehors. Pourquoi ?**

**Peux-tu répondre à une question ?**

**Vas-y.**

_'Mais vite'_

**Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que je pourrai volontairement lui faire du mal ?**

Touché. Elle se calme d'une traite. Je sens d'un coup, tout ce à quoi elle pense... Des sentiments confus plus que des mots précis... Elle a 5 ans d'écart avec Tetsu... Un gouffre, quand on est gosses. Il a toujours été devant. Il l'a toujours protégé, guidé, aimé...Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés. Il se confie, elle écoute, elle conseille. Elle veut protéger, à son tour. Faire enfin ce que lui a toujours fait pour elle. Elle aurait pu me passer un savon, peu importe notre amitié, rien que parce que je suis la source des maux de Tetsu... Mais ma question l'a déroutée. Elle connaît la réponse. Elle sait combien je tiens à Tetsu -elle ignore jusqu'à quel point-... Elle sait que lui faire de la peine m'est impossible... Elle secoue la tête.

**Volontairement... Non, bien sûr.**

_'Je le sais bien, que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais...'_

**Alors laisse-moi régler ça. Ca ne te regarde pas, **dis-je un peu durement.** Désolé de dire ça, mais... C'est à moi de régler ça.**

**Il serait temps que tu prennes les choses en main, en effet ! Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas ? **Remarque-t-elle après quelques instants apssés à me regarder avec insistance.

**Oui...**

**Tu t'es bien gardé de faire quelque chose ! **Me reproche-t-elle... avec raison.

**Je sais...**

**Parce que tu avais peur ! Et pendant ce temps là, mon frère s'est empêtré dans une histoire qui l'a bien vite dépassé ! Cet imbécile a toujours été nul dans ce domaine ! **S'écrie-t-elle avec un brin d'affection dans la voix.** Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, que de se croire anormal ? De se croire complètement détraqué, parce qu'un jour on se met à voir son meilleur ami... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, **se reprend-elle.** Il était seul. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi tout avait changé, il avait tellement peur que tu le détestes, qu'il te dégoûte... **

**Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ?! **

_'Alors fais quelque chose... N'importe quoi, mais sors-le de cet état où il espère et désespère tour à tour....'_

Je perds un temps précieux, là ! Je lis en elle qu'elle cède la place. Elle s'éclipçe. Elle a beau être une femme, elle a son petit caractère ! Elle a de qui tenir, vous me direz ! Je sais que si cette histoire devait mal se terminer, elle m'étranglerait de ses mains, cette enragée ! J'arrive à sourire dans ces conditions. Allons, tout n'est pas perdu ! Pour la seconde fois, je me rue sur le parking et j'y trouve Tetsu, droit comme un i, qui vient vers moi, l'air un peu hagard... Dès qu'il me voit, son attitude change du tout au tout. Le voilà de nouveau, son fameux sourire de circonstance...

**Tet-chan ?**

**Oh. Désolé, j'ai assez mal dormi et donc... Ma réaction a dû te surprendre, pas vrai ? **Dit-il d'une petite voix.

**Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes...**

**Désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, ok ? On y retourne ?**

_'Après tout, les autres vont arriver'_

**Tu penses sérieusement à retourner travailler ? **_Demandai-je, incrédule._

**Mais... Oui.**

La moutarde me monte au nez, et de la forte qui plus est ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que moi, lui ! Plutôt que de m'auto-flegeller comme je le faisais il y a quelques minutes, je peux quand même reconnaître que je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer ! Comment aurais-je pu me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, avec un numéro pareil ? Qui l'aurait pu, franchement ? Ca commence à me gonfler, tout ça... Nous voilà plantés en plein milieu de la pièce, où je fais des pieds et des mains pour ne pas l'écouter, persuadé que le contraste entre son attitude et ses pensées m'énervera encore.

**Dis Tet-chan, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Il y a une chose que tu as en horreur, par dessus tout. Tu veux bien me rappeller ce que c'est ?**

**Le mensonge, mais...**

**Alors pourquoi tu mens ? **Demandai-je vivement.

**Mais je ne...**

**Je suis au courant, tu sais.**

**Au courant de quoi ?**

**Mais de tout.**

**Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu...**

_'Oh non, pitié non !'_

**Tet-chan s'il te plaît, **dis-je doucement, ignorant ses hurlements silencieux.** Je sais tout. Ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, pourquoi la lecture de cette fichue chanson t'a tant remué... Je le sais. Ne nie pas, c'est inutile.**

**Oh... Non... **dit-il d'une voix éteinte, les yeux déformés par la terreur.

J'aurais rarement eu une migraine pareille... tout ce qu'a dit Aiko... Il a peur, il souffre, il trouve qu'il est complètement dérangé... Il attend le moment où je partirai en courant en lui disant d'aller se faire soigner... Peu importe s'il doit être malkheureux, une pensée domine : il refuse de me perdre. Nous voilà d'accord sur un point -et je parierai que ce n'est pas le seul- : moi non plus, je ne veux pas le perdre. Inutile même d'y songer.

**Reste calme... **dis-je en m'efforçant de faire cesser cette cocophonie dans ma tête. **Tout va bien, ok ?**

**Tout va bien ? Tout va bien ? Ah, la bonne nouvelle ! **S'exclame-t-il en reculant.

_C'est horrible, je suis en train de le perdre !'_

**Mais reste tranquille, bon sang ! **M'énervai-je. **On ne peut pas discuter avec toi, à la fin !**

**Discuter ? De quoi ?!**

**De... Mon mensonge à moi.**

_Tu as menti ? A propos de quoi ? _

_'Tu ne peux pas mentir...'_

**C'est... un mensonge par ommission, si tu préfères. Il y a une chose sur moi que tu ignores. Deux, en fait, mais on va y aller doucement. J'ai... Un secret. Et j'aimerai bien que tu l'entendes. Tu veux ?**

Les dés sont jetés. Je n'avais pas prévu cela, mais ça tombe sous le sens. Je me dois d'être honnête. Et je veux qu'il sache. Pour un peu rééquilibrer les choses. Et parce que... Je n'ai jamais rien caché à Tetsu. A part cela. Et je veux qu'il sache tout de moi. Etrange, tout de même. On me décrit assez souvent comme étant quelqu'un de mystérieux, d'assez secret... J'avoue ne pas voler cette étiquette. Pourtant, pour la première fois... J'ai envie que quelqu'un -et pas n'importe qui- me connaîsse. Je veux dire... Vraiment. Qu'il me connaîsse par coeur, dans les moindres détails, qu'il sache tout. J'ai envie d'être compris. Compris et aimé. Alors je dois en passer par là. Testu se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Il doit sentir confusément que c'est important. Il en oublie pour un instant sa frayeur à l'idée que je sache ce qu'il ressent, et il accepte.

**D'accord...**

_'Je n'ai plus rien àperdre, n'est-ce pas ?'_

**Ok. Avant, je dois te prévenir : quand je t'aurais dit... ce que je m'apprête à te dire, tu vas soit me prendre pour un menteur, ou bien pour un fou. Souviens-toi juste que je ne t'ai jamais menti...**

**Mais je sais ! **S'écrit-il, comme sa confiance en moi est sans limites.

**Attends avant de dire ça de façon si sûre, **dis-je en riant nerveusement.** Parce que je t'assure que c'est énorme...**


	12. Tout se dire

**Rahhh je flippe toujours un peu pour les chapitres « révélations » T_T... Car si on se foire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ça tombe à plat, ne ? Et puis le début, je voulais vraiment présenter Hyde autrement... Enfin je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie au bout du compte, et je vous livre donc ce chapitre écrit dans la sueur et tout et tout... (tiens, c'est classe ça XD)...**

**Tout se dire**

_'Tu me fais peur, là'_

Tetsu est assis sur une chaise, les mains sagement posées bien à plat sur ses cuisses. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il attend. Il sent que ce que j'ai à dire est important et déroutant. Alors il appréhende un peu, c'est bien normal. Et moi... Je m'asseois en face de lui. Je me lève deux secondes après pour arpenter la pièce... et je finis par me rasseoir encore. Je vais passer pour un dingue, quand il saura. Il croira que je me moque de lui, si ça se trouve ! Que j'invente des prétextes pour me détacher de lui. Jusqu'ici, seuls mes parents ont été au courant de mon secret... Persuadés qu'il s'agit là d'une sorte de don, ils m'ont toujours aidé à vivre avec, et je les en remercie. Néanmoins, Tetsu n'est pas ma mère. Pourra-t-il m'accepter, lui ? C'est un bagage pas banal, que je porte avec moi. En moi, plutôt. Après tout, quelque part, je suis... anormal.

_« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, que de se croire anormal ? »_ m'a dit Aiko il y a quelques minutes de cela... Oh que oui, je le sais. Si elle savait à qui elle parlait, elle n'aurait pas dit ça de façon si légère... Je sais très bien de quoi il est question... Cela fait une bonne trentaine d'années que je me lève chaque matin en ayant la certitude d'être une sorte de monstre... et que jamais personne ne me comprendra aussi bien que je pourrai comprendre n'importe quel individu. C'est horrible, car je ne considère pas cela comme un avantage. J'ai une longueur d'avance, toujours. Je sais ce que chacun pense et donc ce qu'il va dire ou faire l'instant d'après, si je veux... Par conséquent, je souffre que personne ne puisse lire en moi ainsi. Car personne ne me connaît vraiment. Je pensais que Tetsu était quelqu'un d'abîmé, vue sa souffrance... Mais en vérité, je découvre que je ne suis pas en meilleur état... Peut-être qu'il pourrait me réparer, qui sait ? On répare bien des choses en les acceptant, simplement.

**Tet-chan... Je voudrai vraiment être honnête avec toi, mais j'ai...**

**J'écouterai, **assure-t-il faiblement.** Si tu sais tout ce que je... ressens, alors tu sais sans doute que j'écouterai tout ce que tu as à me dire.**

_'Rien de ce que tu diras ou feras ne changera quoi que ce soit'_

**Tet-chan...**

Ca me serre le coeur, littéralement. Il a l'air assez fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment... Il fait si fragile et vulnérable que ç'en est déstabilisant. Mais il est absolument certain de ce qu'il ressent. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus de doutes... Et toujours cette implaccable foi en moi. Je savais qu'il croyait en moi, oui, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela soit à ce point là... Ca me rend... heureux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en réjouir, tant sa triste mine me fait de la peine.

**Je suis un peu pitoyable, non ? **Me demande-t-il en riant nerveusement.

**Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !**

**Peu importe. N'aie pas peur... Je ne te jugerai pas, tu sais.**

Je sais, oui. J'ai toujours, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, eu peur d'être pris pour un menteur, un fou ou un monstre. Dans ces conditions, l'idée même de révéler quoi que ce soit à quiconque ne m'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurée. Même à un très bon ami, même à une relation durable et sérieuse, je n'ai jamais tenu à le révéler. Si proche que l'on soit de quelqu'un, il est des choses qu'il ne peut pas entendre. J'ai toujours pensé ainsi. Une façon de me protéger, sans doute... Pourtant là, à cette minute précise.. Je n'ai pas aussi peur que cela, à l'idée de tout lui dire. Moi aussi, je crois en lui. Il ne m'abandonnera pas. Je pense qu'il pourrait me croire. De toute façon, si lui ne me croit pas, personne ne le pourra. Ca, j'en suis persuadé. Mais comment... Par où commencer ? Comment entamer cette folle révélation ?... Oh ! Je crois bien que j'ai une idée !

**Je crois en fait qu'il vaut mieux... que je te montre.**

**Que tu me montres ? **Répète-t-il sans comprendre.

**Mon secret. Ce sera plus simple et je ne me perdrai pas dans des explications impossibles...**

**Alors vas-y.**

_'Je te montrerai que tu peux avoir confiance en moi'_

**Ca va te sembler bizarre... mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.**

Vous savez qu'en fait, le plus dur, c'est de se lancer ? Avant, au moment des hésitations de toutes sortes, on est persuadés qu'on n'y arrivera jamais, pas vrai ? Cela paraît tellement difficile à dire... On a le sentiment qu'un forçat avec un boulet et des chaînes à ses pieds se déplaçerait encore mieux que nous. Et puis, une fois lancés... Il n'y a qu'à continuer, tout simplement. On dit toujours qu'il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Comme c'est vrai. Maintenant, j'en ai trop dit ou pas assez. Le retour en arrière est impossible. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout de mon histoire... Et je sens que je peux le faire.

**De moi ? **Demande Tetsu, si intrigué qu'il en oublie pour un temps son malaise. **Que dois-je faire ?**

**Pense à quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais pense-y clairement, s'il te plaît.**

**Mais...**

_'Je ne comprends pas...'_

**S'il te plaît. Je sais ce que je fais.**

**Bon.**

Je sens bien qu'il ne voit pas tellement où je veux en venir. Mais docile, il s'exécute sans me quitter des yeux. J'inspire profondément, tandis que les battements de mon coeur accélèrent la cadence... _'Je sais ce que je fais'_, hein ? N'ai-je pas été un peu présomptueux, sur ce coup là ? Je ferme les yeux, histoire d'être rapide et juste, et je plonge dans son esprit... L'espace d'un instant, je pense à quelque chose et le remord me prend d'un coup. Si par miracle, j'arrive à le convaincre... S'il me croit... alors il saura inévitablement de quelle façon j'ai pu avoir connaissance de ses sentiments... Il saura que j'ai... trahi, en un sens. Que je l'ai fait volontairement ou non n'y changera rien. Jusque là, il n'a pas eu le temps de se demander comment j'ai su, mais quand il aura le temps d'y penser... Je passerai pour un profiteur. Et il n'aura pas tort, non ? J'aurais dû m'empêcher... J'aurais dû rester chez moi, ce jour où j'étais malade... Non, je ne crois pas moi-même à ce que je pense. Si j'étais resté chez moi, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais su... et si cela m'a posé problème au début, maintenant... Je suis heureux. Je suis heureux que quelqu'un comme lui m'aime à ce point. C'est bizarre, c'est inhabituel, mais... Ca me rend heureux. Je me reconcentre... et je soupire, l'air las. J'aurais dû m'y attendre...

**Quelque chose qui ne soit pas moi, s'il te plaît... **dis-je avec hésitation, en ouvrant les yeux.

**Désolé.**

_'C'est si évident ?'_

**Pense à quelque chose de précis... disons... Une anecdote. Quelque chose sur toi que tu es certain que j'ignore. Même un détail insignifiant, on s'en fiche. **

**Quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé, ça ira ? **Demanda-t-il, toujours docilement.

**Parfait.**

Il comprend de moins en moins, mais à dire vrai, il ne songe pas à me contrarier... et je sais pourquoi. Ce n'est pas tellement parce qu'il veut savoir ou parce que la scène que nous jouons en ce moment même l'intrigue. C'est un peu pour ça, oui, mais pas uniquement. C'est surtout parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il va me faire horreur... Pour lui, c'est la dernière fois qu'il peut être proche de moi de cette façon... Et il savoure chaque seconde, malgré la tension et mes demandes étranges. Car il pense que ce moment là va se terminer et ne reviendra pas. L'imbécile. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer. Je sursaute, tant ma propre pensée m'étonne. Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, aucun danger : je ne fais pas partie de ses souvenirs... Je vois des scènes défiler à la façon de flashs... Il cherche parmi sa vie, des détails... Mais ma demande est inattendue et il ne sait trop à quoi penser, comme il ignore quoi chercher exactement. Chaque fois qu'il trouve quelque chose, il se rappelle que je suis au courant ou que je pourrai bien l'être... C'est difficile. Alors il remonte plus loinà chaque fois... Je me fais l'effet de passer un film sur cassette, de le rembobiner à grande vitesse et d'essayer de discerner quand même des images... C'est assez étourdissant, d'ailleurs. Et d'un coup, il se fixe sur une histoire très banale. Pourquoi celle-là plutôt qu'une autre, ma foi...

**Quand tu avais une dizaine d'années, **expliquai-je, sûr de mes dires, **tu t'es cassé le bras. Tout le monde a cru que tu étais tombé simplement, c'est ce que tu as raconté. En fait, tu as voulu piquer le scooter de ton père pour l'essayer, et il était si lourd que tu l'as lâché. Il est tombé sur toi, tu es resté en dessous et tu t'es cassé le bras comme ça. C'est avec le bras restant que tu as remis le scooter au garage pour ne pas te faire gronder... Hé, je ne te savais pas des âmes de voyou ! **Terminai-je, amusé par la pensée de m'imaginer Tetsu en voleur improvisé.

_'Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ça !'_

**Que... **bafouille-t-il, surpris. **Comment tu... Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne ! J'en suis certain !**

**C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire...**

**Impossible, **réfléchit-il à voix haute,** j'ai dû en parler étant ivre, ou...**

**Jamais, Tet-chan. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.**

**Alors comment peux-tu être au courant ?**

**Ce scooter était orange, **continuai-je calmement, en m'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir.** Ta couleur préférée. Et ta mère y avait acroché un porte-bonheur sur la droite, comme elle n'avait pas confiance dans cet engin. Mais ton père l'adorait, il n'a jamais voulu s'en séparer. Et toi, tu avais envie de monter dessus... juste parce qu'il était orange ! C'est bien toi, ça ! **Lis-je en lui, avant de rire.

**C'est... C'est...**

**C'est ainsi.**

Tetsu est complètement dépassé par les évènements. De nouveau, la confusion règne majoritairement en lui. Je me force à réguler ma respiration. Je sens que j'ai les mains moîtes... Et dire que c'est lui croyait me voir partir en courant ! Si ce n'était pas aussi dramatique, cela pourrait être hilarant ! Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est lui, qui risque de me fuir d'ici quelques instants... Il fait le calme en lui et me regarde pour tenter de trouver des réponses... N'en trouvant aucune, il demande alors, et sans réfléchir, je lui réponds.

**Comment peux-tu faire ça ?**

**Tu ne comprends pas ? Je peux _lire_... ou _entendre_, si tu préfères... Tout ce qui te traverse l'esprit à l'instant où nous parlons. Ce que tu penses et ressens... Je l'entends aussi clairement que si tu parlais à voix haute. Toi et chaque personne de ce monde, probablement. Je suppose.**

**Télépathie ?**

**Non, **dis-je en notant que l'affolement transparaît dans sa voix.** La télépathie ne permet pas vraiment de ressentir les émotions... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...**

_'C'est impossible'_

**Alors... **demande-t-il, emporté par mon récit. **Tu sais... A quel animal je pense, là, par exemple ?**

**Un tigre.**

**Extraordinaire... Et le nombre ?**

**Là ? 11.**

**Incroyable... C'est vrai, alors !**

_'C'est complètement fou ! C'est génial !'_

Là, je n'y comprends plus rien. Tetsu le terre à terre ? Il me croirait après une poignée de questions ? Cela se saurait, si la parole des hommes suffisant, comme preuve ! Parmi tout mon cercle de proches, Tetsu est l'homme le plus pragmatique et rationnel que je connaîsse. Quand il joue c'est autre chose. Là, il est rêveur et emporté. Mais en temps normal, il ne croit que ce qu'il voit, et il n'est pas du genre à gober n'importe quoi. Comment se fait-il alors, que je ne lise aucune doute en lui. Et surtout, que son visage s'appaise ? Il ne s'en va pas ? Il ne me trouve pas bizarre ?

**Tu me crois ? **Demandai-je, incrédule.

**Je... Je...**

**Tet-chan... Je te jure que je n'use d'aucun stratagème... C'est...**

**Je te crois.**

**Hein ?**

**Tu as prouvé que tu n'inventais rien et... Je te crois.**

**Mais... pourquoi ? **Articulai-je, me croyant définitivement fou.

**Je le sais, c'est tout. Quel intérêt auraits-tu à me raconter des histoires ? Tu ne pouvais deviner à quoi je pensais. Une fois, passe encore. Pas trois. Et même si tu avais eu connaîssance de cette vieille histoire... tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner que je pensais à celle-là précisément.**

**Tu me crois... **balbutiai-je d'une voix éteinte.

**Toujours.**

_'Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de t'aimer...'_

**Pourquoi ? **Demandai-je encore, mon coeur faisant un bond spectaculaire en entendant cela.

**Je te l'ai dit, je...**

**Non. Même avant de tirer ces conclusions, tu m'as cru. Même avant que je dise quoi que ce soit, tu savais que tu me croirais... Pourquoi tu as autant confiance en moi ? Pourquoi tu me trouves pas fou ? Ou anormal ?**

_'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce délire ?'_

**Anormal ? Qui ? Toi ?**

**Mais Tet-chan, **m'écriai-je en me demandant si ce n'est pas plutôt lui, le dingue de la pièce,** je te dis que je lis dans tes pensées, que je ressens ce que tu ressens, et toi tu me dis _« ah bien... bon, d'accord ! »_. **

**Je suis surpris. Surpris et choqué. Mais ça, tu dois le savoir... Mais tu sais aussi que je ne mens pas : tu n'as rien d'anormal.**

**Alors comment expliques-tu...**

**Je ne m'explique pas non plus pourquoi tu as une voix qui me tire les larmes, moi qui ne pleure jamais... Ca aussi, c'est anormal alors. **

Je suis vraiment gravement atteint... C'est tout simplement impossible. Impensable. Comment peut-il encaisser cela sans broncher ? Néanmoins, sa dernière phrase, en parlant de larmes... Je sens les miennes poindre. Je les retiens tant bien que mal. Imaginezvous un instant, juste un seul instant... Etre depuis des années persuadé que l'on sera toujours insatisfait. Jamais entièrement aimé parce que l'on cachera toujours quelque chose à l'autre. Jamais pleinement aimé, et encore moins compris. Et brutalement, il y a là en face de vous, quelqu'un qui sans même donner un embryon de place au doute, vous dit, vous fait comprendre plutôt... que ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'il accepte, assimile, fait avec... Que ça n'est qu'une caractéristique parmi d'autres. Il rassure, en somme. Et pour le toute première fois de ma vie... Je me sens normal. Le poids qui s'envole de mon coeur est indescriptible, alors que j'assimile ces mots que je n'ai jamais osé espéré de la part de quiconque. Je suis normal, alors ? Assez pour lui ?

**Tet-chan...**

**Ca fait partie de toi. C'est en toi. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Tu es toi. Tu n'es pas différent de quand on s'est rencontrés. Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais rien de mauvais en toi. Tu n'es pas maudit, détraqué ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu es exceptionnel. Mais cela, c'était déjà le cas bien avant que je sois au courant...**

**Mais... Mais...**

**J'ai toujours cru en toi. Et je suis heureux que la réciproque soit assez vraie pour que tu me confies cela.**

C'est loin d'être terminé. Car le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Lui, plus choqué qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre, tente de se faire à l'idée que quand je le regarde, je sais tout de lui à cette seconde. Idée qui le déroute, même s'il n'ose pas me le dire. Moi, et bien... J'ai plus de trente années de retard à rattraper. Je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il ya quelqu'un qui m'accepte. Et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à prendre cela pour acquis... D'autant que j'ai peur, maintenant... Si Tet-chan m'en voulait ? A l'allure où il réfléchit, il finira bien par se poser la question. J'attends, angoissé, que ce moment arrive. Angoissé mais... heureux malgré tout, de n'être plus seul.


	13. Il sait tout

**Que Tetsu n'ait pas encore réalisé tout ce que ça implique est normal, je voulais vraiment prendre le temps... J'espère que ce qui suit ne vous décevra pas, en tous cas ! Chapitre un peu court, c'est volontaire en fait c'est comme une transition. Je voulais juste faire cette scène comme ça, et débuter le chapitre suivant sur une autre sans la couper... Enfin bref j'me comprends, tout ça pour dire que le prochain sera de taille normale ! :)**

**Il sait tout**

Je ne peux pas dire avec exactitude combien de temps passa ainsi. Lui et moi, seuls dans cette pièce... Chacun regardant l'autre droit dans les yeux sans faiblir un instant, comme s'il voulait le sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme... Par moments, j'en oubliais même de respirer convenablement, je crois. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'un rien aurait suffit à briser le fragile équilibre, le faux calme qui s'étaient instaurés entre nous. Si j'avais parlé, j'aurais ravivé sa panique comme un feu attisé par le vent... Si j'avais bougé -et pour faire quoi, ceci dit ?-, j'aurais rompu le contact visuel qui nous liait.

Etrange... Très étrange sensation. Je connais Tet-chan depuis un bout de temps et même si je l'ai vu passer par des looks improbables, j'étais persuadé de pouvoir le reconnaître entre mille, n'importe où. Pourtant, il me semble que... C'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Comme si je me posais et que je voyais enfin l'homme derrière le leader, le musicien, l'ami... Cet homme là ne riait pas. Il ne faisait pas l'enfant non plus, ni ne donnait aucune directive. Il se résumait presque à une idée : il voulait que je l'aime. Je me suis longtemps dit que s'il n'avait jamais rien tenté à mon égard, c'était parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments passeraient, ou que ça n'était pas très sérieux... Idiot que j'étais. Je comprends bien, maintenant... La seule perspective qu'il aurait pu briser notre bonne entente et nuire à l'ambiance au sein du groupe l'avait arrêté. Ca et la certitude qu'il ne serait jamais que 'le meilleur ami'. Pour autant, on a beau dire que l'on ne tentera rien, que l'on sait que ce sera sans retour... Impossible de ne pas nourrir d'espoir. De l'espoir, j'ai dû lui en donner. A chaque sourire, à chaque moment de complicité... J'ai dû en distribuer comme si ça n'avait aucune conséquence... Et toujours sans rien changer à son attitude avec moi, tout a été chamboulé en dedans, pour lui. Il voulait être aimé... C'est cette personne là, que j'ai sous les yeux. Quelqu'un qui s'est affaibli parce qu'il a désespérément besoin qu'on l'aime. Et qu'il se trouve qu'il m'a choisi. A l'occasion, je lui dirai qu'il n'a pas bon goût...

_'Pourquoi il ne dit plus rien ?'_

Je le voudrai bien, Tet-chan, mais encore faudrait-il que je sache quoi dire. J'ai tellement peur... Tellement peur que tu réalises quel sorte de voyeur j'ai été... Tellement peur que tu te sentes humilié à l'idée que j'ai lu en toi comme je lirai le programme télé... que je n'ose pas bouger. Je réalise alors que... C'est impossible pour moi, de le perdre. Ca a pris du temps, pour que je me fasse à l'idée... et si j'en crois Aiko, ça lui en a pris pas mal aussi, à lui. C'est normal. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, il me semble. Mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, comment puis-je encore le laisser souffrir ? Le laisser souffrir et surtout... le laisse croire que je ne ressens rien pour lui. Alors que c'est tout le contraire, bien sûr. C'est comme si mon coeur palpitait, rien qu'en le regardant... Jamais être avec lui ne m'avait autant mis en émoi. Et ce d'autant plus que je sais avec certitude que c'est bien ce que je ressens. Il y a un temps pour réfléchir, faire le point... et un temps pour trouver les mots justes.

_'C'est incroyable... Dire que Doiha-chan sait lire dans les pensées... C'est vraiment pas croyable !'_

Ah ! Enfin une réaction normale. C'est que je commençais à me dire que rien ne l'épatait ! Je sens... qu'il est affolé. Ca monte... Ca monte en lui à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop ! Aussi soudainement qu'intensément. D'un coup, son expression change ! Ses traits se crispent, ses sourcils se fronçent... Il est confus, paniqué... Et enfin, il en vient à cette conclusion que je savais qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

_'Mais attends... Il lit dans mes pensées ? Donc... Quand il dit qu'il sait tout, il ne parle pas de façon générale... Il veut dire...'_

**Oui, Tet-chan. Je suis au courant de ce que tu... ressens, **répétais-je avec insistance.

Le fait que je parle le trouble à tel point qu'il en sursaute. D'abord parce que c'est le premier son qui s'échappe de l'un d'entre nous depuis de longues minutes... Ensuite, parce que j'ai répondu à voix haute à ce qu'il formulait intérieurement... Et c'est cela surtout, qui le déroute. Il a beau être au courant de la théorie, la pratique le bouleverse encore. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal, mais... En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? Ne me regarde pas avec une telle expression de peur, s'il te plaît Tet-chan...

Et puis il passe à autre chose. Il en oublie pour un temps sa surprise. Tout à l'heure, l'étonnement que suscitait ma révélation a pris le pas un instant sur ses sentiments. Là, la tendance s'inverse. La force de ses sentiments remonte à la surface sans qu'il ne se donne la peine de l'empêcher. Il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Qu'au fait que -peu importe comment- je sais tout à son sujet.

**De... Depuis quand tu... ?**

**C'est important ?**

**N... Non...**

_'C'est horrible ! J'ai dû avoir de mauvaises pensées ! J'ai dû... Il a dû entendre des choses... C'est...'_

Je rougis aussitôt. A dire la vérité, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant cette seconde... Mais il est vrai qu'être attiré par quelqu'un, cela suppose que ça se passe sur différents plans, effectivement... Ainsi... Est-il possible que je lui plaîse... dans ce sens que je crois comprendre ? Je n'ai jamais rien décelé de tel en lui, si je me souviens bien. Enfin quoique... La toute première fois où j'ai surpris ses pensées, cela tendait plutôt dans ce sens, par exemple... C'est très gênant, que je lui... plaîse de cette façon là aussi. Le voici maintenant terrifié à l'idée que peut-être, j'aurais pu surprendre l'un ou l'autre de ses fantasmes... Hé ! 'Fantasmes' ? Hola, c'est un peu trop pour moi d'un coup, là... Néanmoins, je dois le rassurer :

**Du calme Tet-chan, je t'assure que...**

**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **Me demande-t-il d'un ton brutal que je lui ai rarement connu.

**Fait quoi ?**

**Pourquoi tu as lu mes pensées ? Tu n'as pas un... moyen de te retenir ?! Je ne sais pas moi, ça doit bien exister !**

**Si. Je peux tout à fait contrôler ça, **avouai-je.

_'Depuis combien de temps tu sais tout de moi comme ça ?!'_

**Alors pourquoi ? C'est indécent ! Je me sens si honteux... C'est comme si tu savais tout... J'ai l'impression de m'être fait voler ce que j'ai de plus...**

**Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! **l'arrêtai-je, paniqué. **C'est arrivé quand... Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Disons simplement que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.**

**Tu dois penser que je suis malade... **se désespère-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

**Absolument pas !**

**Tu as tout entendu... Ces fois où je me laissais aller à penser que... Où j'imaginais... Je me sens si honteux...**

**Je comprends... **dis-je en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix. **J'ai jamais voulu faire ça... Je peux t'assurer que je m'en suis voulu...**

_'Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?'_

**Doiha-chan tu réalises ce qui se passe ?! **

**Explique-moi... **dis-je doucement.

**Tu es mon meilleur ami. Quand on était jeunes, on nous a même parfois pris pour des frères. La logique des choses n'aurait pas dû conduire à ça. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai commencé à te voir de cette façon... Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. J'ai essayé des montagnes de fois tu peux me croire, et je peux plus changer... Et maintenant on est là, et je dois avaler ton secret qui est quand même un sacré morceau, et toi tu cherches un moyen de limiter la casse... **

_'Plus rien ne sera comme avant'_

**Mais pas du tout, je...**

**J'ai dû t'empoisonner l'existence. Tu as dû me prendre pour un pervers ? J'imagine combien tu as dû être mal à l'aise...**

**Mais...**

Je crois que là, c'est complètement dingue. Je veux dire... Il trouve le moyen de s'excuser de m'avoir gêné, en quelque sorte ? Il s'inquiète du fait que j'ai pu être troublé ou déstabilisé par ce qu'il ressent ? Mais on s'en fout, de moi ! Il est en train de perdre pied en ayant du mal à se faire à tout ce qui vient de se passer, et il faut encore qu'il pense à moi ? Je ne mérite absolument pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Ca va prendre... du temps. Il faut qu'il fasse le tri en lui. Il sait que j'ai lu en lui un paquet de fois... Il se doute que j'ai dû m'en servir pour ajuster mon attitude... Il se sent... observé. Ce viol de son esprit, lui qui est si pudique... Peut-il seulement me le pardonner ? Cela, lui seul doit le décider. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre et Aiko entre.

_'Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait du mieux...'_

**Excusez-moi les garçons, mais Ken-chan arrive... Peut-être que vous devriez continuer ailleurs.**

**Je vais rentrer... **dit aussitôt Tetsu en se levant.

**Tet-chan, j'ai pas fini !**

_'De toute évidence, tu as échoué'_

Je me tourne vers Aiko et je la fusille du regard, ce qu'elle ne doit pas comprendre. De quoi je me mêle ? Je n'ai pas échoué ! Au contraire ! Je suis allé plus loin que je ne l'ai jamais fait jusque là ! J'ai avoué à quelqu'un ce qui me hante depuis que j'ai des souvenirs... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas de secrets pour quelqu'un... Enfin ça n'est pas tout à fait vrai, il me reste une chose à lui avouer, en fait. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'il accepte. Qu'il comprenne que je ne pensais pas à mal... Qu'il accepte ce que je suis, simplement. Mais je ne peux pas en dire davantage. Il doit y penser seul.

**Hyde-kun, il doit se reposer... **suggère Aiko, un peu alarmée par la mine défaite de mon bassiste.

**Vous commencer à me fatiguer, dans la famille ! **M'écriai-je. **Tet-chan, je te laisse une heure. Le temps de calmer Ken-chan et Yukkie qui ne doivent rien comprendre. Et je te rejoins chez toi.**

**Doiha-chan, s'il te plaît...**

_'Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu aies vu ce que je ressentais...'_

**A quel moment tu m'as vu dégoûté, paniqué, en colère ou gêné ? **Rétorquai-je fermement.

**Je...**

**Quand ?**

**Jamais, mais...**

**J'essaie de t'expliquer, Tet-chan... Non, **me ravisai-je en me rappelant que nous ne sommes pas seuls,** là encore il va falloir que je te montre autrement.**

**Que tu me montres ?**

Dans ma poche, j'avais glissé la feuille froissée qui a tout déclenché. Cette feuille contenant ces paroles au sens que lui avait compris plus vite que moi. Enfin, il n'a pas compris la fin, ceci dit. Il s'est mépris sur l'adresse, le destinataire. Puisque la vérité ne lui entre pas par les mots que je prononce, elle lui entrera par les images et les faits que j'écris. Je plie cette feuille qu'il a reconnu puisque je sens son coeur accélérer la cadence... Et j'attrape son poignet. Il me laisse faire, incrédule. Je pose cette feuille dans la paume de sa main et la referme dessus.

**Lis ça. Relis-le. Ajoutes-y ce que je viens de te raconter. Et comprends de qui je parle. **

Il acquiesçe machinalement. Et à ce moment là, je me sens un peu soulagé. Il comprendra qu'il ne s'est pas trompé sur le sens de ces mots là. Il comprendra _qui_ m'a inspiré tout cela, depuis le début. Il comprendra l'importance de tout cela à mes yeux... Après, peut-être qu'il ne pourra se faire à l'idée de ce que je suis... Je ne suis pas normal, après tout. Mais au moins, il saura ce qu'il représente pour moi. Et cela, j'y tiens.

**Une heure, Tet-chan. Dans une heure, je rapplique quoi qu'il arrive... **assurai-je.

Nouvel hochement de tête, tandis qu'il regarde la feuille de papier pliée dans sa main. Et peu après, j'entends le moteur de sa voiture. Il rentre chez lui puisqu'il est incapable de travailler aujourd'hui. Il ne peut plus faire semblant, c'est terminé. J'entends des pas dans le même temps... Ken doit probablement arriver, et lui sera moins coulant que Yukki... Et moi, j'ai presque enclenché mon chronomètre. Une heure... Pas besoin de plus. S'il ne peut pas se faire à ce que je suis, à ce que je peux faire... S'il ne peut pas s'y faire maintenant, alors c'est qu'il ne le pourra jamais. Mais j'ai encore une carte dans ma manche : il croit que je ne lui en veut pas par bonté d'âme, sans doute ? Peut-il imaginer, saura-t-il relire correctement mes mots ? Comprendra-t-il ? Et surtout, me croira-t-il une seconde fois, quand je lui dirai comment j'ai pu comprendre que je l'aimais ? Sa pudeur et son pragmatisme... Il faut qu'il s'effaçent devant ce que l'o nressent...


	14. Le lien

**Museelo ta review m'a valu un bon fou rire XD. Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, les gens (plus de 60, c'est la fête ! OO :)**

**Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long, ne ? Et le prochain concluera avec cette partie 'révélations' (j'espère que ça n'est pas trop long, mais je trouvais vraiment bien l'idée de prendre mon temps pour ça). La fin est proche :)**

**Le lien**

J'ai à peine le temps de me recomposer un visage flanqué d'une expression des plus neutres que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer dans la pièce Ken et Yukki. Comment leur expliquer que l'on ne travaillera pas aujourd'hui, alors que le nombre de répétitions annulées dans l'histoire du groupe doit à peu près frôler le zéro absolu ? Il faudrait vraiment que l'un de nous soit à l'article de la mort pour que ça soit le cas, et j'exagère à peine... Au pire, même avec un membre absent, on se débrouille... Mais là, deux... C'est déjà mal parti : ils ont l'air suspicieux, d'emblée. Yukki ne doit toujours pas comprendre pourquoi il s'est fait virer tout à l'heure, et c'est légitime... Ken quant à lui, est du genre à sentir à des kilomètres lorsque la tension est à couper au couteau... Je suis mal barré, on ne va pas se mentir. Mais je dois rejoindre Tet-chan et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en explications sans fin...

**Salut vieux !... **me lançe aussitôt Ken avec entrain, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pièce. **Et ben tu es seul ?**

**Salut... En fait vous voyez, Tet-chan ne peut pas répéter aujourd'hui... Alors il est rentré chez lui... Je... suis juste resté pour vous le dire.**

Je dois vraiment être mauvais dans ce registre, apparement... Je ne suis pas du tout convaincant ! Même moi, je ne crois pas à ce que je dis ! Et puis, comment puis-je gentiement envoyer bouler deux de mes meilleurs amis ? Et sans qu'ils ne se posent de questions, qui plus est... C'est tout bonnement impossible. Mais d'un autre côté, que puis-je leur dire ? Certainement pas la vérité, je vois ça d'ici... Cela ferait tout de même un peu trop dans la même journée...

**Il a des problèmes ? **Demande Ken aussitôt.

**Non, non... Il ne se sentait juste pas bien... Rien de grave, rassure-toi.**

_'Je suis supposé croire ça ?'_

Yukki, observateur dans l'âme, n'en croit pas un mot. Je le sens d'ici. Ca recommence... Qu'ai-je donc, à céder à la facilité de cette façon ? Je ne devrai pas être en train de les écouter comme cela... Pendant plus de 15 ans, je me suis efforcé de respecter leur intimité, alors qu'ai-je donc à lire en eux comme si c'était normal ? Ne puis-je donc plus faire sans ? Cette seule pensée m'irrite... Et puis Yukki n'est pas dupe, je le sens de plus en plus... Qui plus est, je détourne le regard, lui confirmant ainsi que je mens... Ken se remémore alors mon comportement déplacé avec lui, il y a quelques temps... Ma soudaine irritabilité, moi qui en temps normal, suis plutôt d'un caractère relativement coulant... Il ajoute avec précaution :

**Excuse-moi mais toi non plus, t'as pas l'air bien.**

**Hyde, **renchérit Yukki, **'y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ?**

**Ok les gars, **soupirai-je, **je ne vais pas vous mentir... Il se passe quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler maintenant, alors...**

**Non mais attends, on ne va pas rester là si... C'est grave ?**

**Non. Ecoutez, vraiment...**

_'Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix'_

Yukki n'est pas tellement du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il sait que si c'est important, s'il doit savoir de quoi il retourne, alors il sera forcément mis au courant, tôt ou tard. Il est patient. Et là, il sent que ce n'est pas le moment, même s'il est loin de se douter du fond de l'histoire, je suppose. Quoique, allez savoir... il est plus observateur que moi. Qui sait s'il n'a pas percé Tet-chan à jour, lui ? Malheureusement, il ne pense pas à cela en ce moment, alors je ne le saurai pas. A mon grand soulagement, Yukki coupe la parole de Ken et lançe tranquillement :

**Ok. On oublie la répétition pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on n'était pas au point.**

**Sans doute, **approuve Ken, **mais de toute façon, moi c'était pas pour le boulot que je m'en faisais... Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi... et depuis un moment.**

Il me regarde fixement, comme s'il attendait que la réponse soit marquée sur mon front. Je me sens assez mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas vraiment mentir, cacher des choses... Mais franchement, je ne me vois pas leur expliquer que j'essaie de conquérir Tet-chan d'une part -Ken en avalerait son mégot !- et que j'ai un certain don d'autre part... Ils ne sont pas cardiaques, mais je pense que là je pourrai les assomer sévèrement... Et désolé pour eux, mais ce n'est pas de leur part, que je cherche une approbation... Pourtant, quand je les regarde ainsi... Tous les deux très différents mais avec en commun l'inquiétude et l'envie l'aider... Je me dis qu'en m'y prenant bien, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que je me trompe un peu ? Peut-être que j'ai besoin de plus, que le dire à une personne ne me suffit pas... qu'eux aussi, qui comptent beaucoup pour moi, j'aimerai qu'ils sachent... Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant, mais quand je les vois avec cet air si rassurant, si concerné sur leurs visages... Je me dis que peut-être, ils pourraient l'entendre... Ce doit être pour ça que les mots s'échappent malgré moi, pensivement :

**Un jour... Je vous expliquerai sans doute...**

**Quand tu dis ça, **plaisante Ken, **ça sonne comme un drame...**

**Bon écoutez, je dois y aller ! **Fais-je vivement, me ressaisissant du même coup.

**Et peut-on savoir où tu vas ?**

**Voir Tet-chan, **dis-je aussitôt, bien franchement.

**Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas t'accompagner, **dit Yukki tranquillement.

**En effet.**

**Alors... Bon courage.**

**Merci.**

Alors que je m'élance dans le couloir en me disant qu'effectivement j'en aurais bien besoin, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre la voix pour le moins intriguée de Ken s'élever à l'adresse de notre batteur :

**Pourquoi 'bon courage' ?**

**Je ne sais pas... **répond-il pensivement. **J'ai eu l'impression que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire...**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Des gens comme Tetsu ou Yukki... Même Ken... Ils sont tellement à l'écoute, malgré les airs qu'ils se donnent parfois... Tellement concernés... Je les envie. Peut-être que cette capacité m'a été donné parce qu'on savait que ça ne serait pas mon cas. Que je suis moins débrouillard, plus égoïste peut-être... Et on me l'a attribué pour combler mon retard ?... Je divague, me dis-je en montant dans ma voiture. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avoir cela, et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. J'ignore probablement une quantité d'aspects de ce don... si tant est que ç'en est un.

Je suis très étonné lorsque je me rends compte que j'entre dans le parking de l'immeuble de notre leader. Déjà arrivé ? Un coup d'oeil à ma montre... J'ai roulé comme une tortue... Il est presque l'heure dite. Aura-t-il eu trop de temps ou pas assez ? Si ça se trouve, ça n'aura pas avancé d'un poil. Il sera peut-être toujours choqué, tel que l'on s'est quittés... Mais qu'importe. Je vais exploser si tout cela ne prend pas fin bientôt. Alors, planté devant sa porte, je m'accorde une brève seconde pour expirer lentement, tenter d'avoir l'air calme... Et je frappe en lançant :

**Tet-chan, c'est moi.**

**Entre...**

J'obéis. Fébrile, j'abaisse la poignée, entre et referme derrière moi. Tetsu est seul. Maintenant que j'y pense, Aiko a dû reprendre son train, sans doute... Je lui présenterai mes excuses, pour lui avoir parlé de façon un peu trop familière... et je la remercierai aussi, car elle n'est pas étrangère à mon désir d'agir. Mais j'oublie bien vite la soeur de Tetsu pour me concentrer sur ce dernier. Il est assis à une chaise, les bras sur la table, bien à plat... Il a vraiment l'air fatigué. Je devine que cela fait un moment qu'il est dans cette position, sûrement... Pourtant, lorsque j'arrive vers lui, ses yeux brillent d'un étrange éclat... Une ombre de sourire passe sur son visage. Je sens qu'il se corrige, car elle disparaît aussitôt. Je m'assied en face de lui, ne sachant que dire...

**Ca fait déjà une heure ? **Demande-t-il enfin.

**Oui. A la seconde près.**

**C'est la première fois que tu es aussi ponctuel... **remarque-t-il pour lui-même, presque amusé.

**C'est la première fois que c'est aussi important.**

_'Je ne dois pas y penser... pas y penser... Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué...'_

De quoi ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Je le fixe, perplexe, et il a l'air gêné. Alors je comprends. Il ne désire pas que je lise en lui. Il ne veut pas que j'anticipe, que je module mon attitude en fonction de ce qu'il pense... Il ne veut pas que je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. La décision s'impose alors à moi : je ne lirai pas en lui. J'ai al sensation que ça sera dur, vu comme nous sommes proches, comme l'atmosphère est électrique et comme sa voix semble m'appeller, mais... Je ne le trahirai pas. Je souris et hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut se détendre. Je crois qu'il comprend ce que je veux dire.

**Tu... Tu accepterais que je te pose des questions ?**

**Oui, **acquiesçai-je.** Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**Depuis combien de temps tu... Peux faire ça ?**

**Depuis toujours, je suppose. Mais j'en ai réellement pris conscience petit à petit, quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre...**

**Est-ce que tu as un moyen... **hésite-t-il, **de le bloquer ou... tu n'y peux rien ?**

**J'ai appris à... le contrôler. Je l'ai appris et j'y arrive à la perfection, sans problèmes. Sauf dans certains cas.**

**Alors comment tu as pu savoir pour... moi ?**

Il est temps. Je me rends alors compte combien il est difficile de résister à sa voix. C'est comme... Comme ces mythiques chants de sirènes qui appellaient les marins, les ensorcelaient et faisaient échouer leurs bateaux sur les récifs... C'est comme un aimant. Je me sens attiré et la tentation de céder, de laisser libre court à mes capacités est tentante... C'est fou. Et je crois... Oui, je crois que je commence à saisir pourquoi il en est ainsi. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre. Mais ça n'est pas le moment. Accédant à sa requête, je lui raconte tout depuis le début. D'abord, comment je fonctionne. Quel éctait mon état de santé cette fois-là et ce que cela implique... Comment j'ai découvert ce qui se passait, puisque que c'était lui, et enfin comment j'ai compris la nature exacte de tout ceci. Je n'omets aucun détail. Rien. Peu importe que cela soit flatteur ou non pour moi ou pour lui. C'est l'exacte vérité que je transmets. Parfois, il rougit lorsque je décris ses propres sentiments... D'autres fois, il écarquille les yeux, comme s'il était en pleine lecture d'un roman à suspens... Les expressions sont multiples, elles dansent sur son visage d'une seconde à l'autre selon la tournure de mon récit... Lorsque j'en viens à la fin, je le sens chamboulé.

Cela me ferait presque mal à la tête, d'être sur le qui-vive de la sorte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de l'écouter... C'est que... Je n'y peux rien. C'est comme un fruit bien mûr qu'on aurait envie de cueillir... Pourquoi faut-il que ma résistance soit si mince ? C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à me contrôler, alors que je suis en parfaite santé... Je n'y comprends rien. Je me ressaisis et profite de ce qu'il ne dit rien pour poser cette question qui est capitale pour moi. Je la pose d'une voix mal assurée, d'ailleurs.

**Tet-chan... J'ai une question à te poser moi aussi.**

**Oui ?**

**Est-ce que je te fais peur ?**

**Peur ? **répète-t-il.

**Est-ce que tu... as peur de ce que je peux faire ? **

**Mais...**

**Même moi, j'ai eu peur... **avouai-je avec un petit rire désabusé.

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**En guérissant, je te l'ai dit, les choses auraient dû redevenir normales. Mais... Pour une raison quelconque, je n'ai pas pu faire abstraction de toi. C'est comme si ta voix s'imposait à moi, de force. Pour la première fois, je n'arrivais plus à... bloquer. Je t'entendais tout le temps, de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus fort. **

Quel crétin ! C'est à croire que je ne suis plus le seul maître à bord, que quelqu'un d'autre me fait dire n'importe quoi. Enfin 'n'importe quoi', non... Mais quel besoin avais-je de lui révéler cela ? Au pire, je passerai pour un obsessionnel... Je suis presque sûr, en plus, d'avoir parlé rapidement, d'une voix électrisée... Ce mal de tête que j'ai finira par me faire perdre la tête... Moi qui voulait me montrer rassurant, je ne suis pas sûr d'être sur la bonne voie... Mais j'aimerai... vérifier cette hypothèse que j'ai... qui résoudrait ce 'pourquoi'.

**Ca ne marche pas avec moi ? **Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

Et alors, il se produit une chose très étonnante, en un laps de temps assez court. Je sens, avec mes simples moyens d'humain normal, de gars qui connaît bien son meilleur ami, qu'il est... Rassuré. Il n'a aucunement peur de moi. Il sourit, même. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense en ce moment, mais une chose est pratiquement sûre : il m'aime toujours autant. Bien sûr, cela ne suffit pas toujours à passer outre les obstacles, mais néanmoins, je peux le sentir... Il a confiance en moi. Il n'a jamais été effrayé par moi. Il était surpris, ce qui est très différent et parfaitement normal. Maintenant qu'il y a pensé, qu'il a assimilé cette nouvelle donnée, je vois revenir petit à petit le Tet-chan que je connais. Le bonhomme perdu que j'avais sous les yeux semble s'effacer, l'assurance en profitant pour revenir s'installer... Et en même temps que je note cela, m'accrochant à son sourire... Je m'aperçois que je n'ai non seulement plus mal à la tête, mais encore que je n'entends rien de ses pensées et que cela ne me demande aucun effort. Rien, zéro. Je le regarde presque bêtement, et je n'entends rien. J'ai juste à me dire de ne pas le faire et c'est bon. Comme avec n'importe qui, comme toujours depuis que je sais y faire. Quel calme, tout à coup...

**Je ne sais pas... **avouai-je, perplexe. **Là, si. Je n'entends rien de toi, ça ne me demande aucun effort... Peut-être parce que ton esprit est moins confus qu'avant... J'en sais rien. J'avais tellement peur de... t'entendre sans arrêt. Je n'aurais pas pu te faire ça ! J'aurais dû partir...**

**Partir ?**

**M'éloigner. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. C'est incorrect de faire ça, peu importe que je le fasse exprès ou non !**

**J'ai été horriblement gêné que tu l'aies appris comme ça... Mais tu ne me repousses pas ?**

**Non...**

**Tu n'es pas dégoûté ?**

**Bien sûr que non.**

Il baisse les yuex tandis que je me sens un peu plus léger, d'avoir répondu sans effort et sans hésitation aucune. Son regard se pose devant ses mains, sur la table... Sur une feuille dépliée mais froissée... une feuille que je reconnais sans peine. Ce fameux texte... Il a compris le sens. Le vrai sens, je veux dire. Il ne cherche qu'à s'en persuader. Incrédule, il murmure, autant pour lui-même :

**Pourquoi ? Ce serait trop beau... 'Y a que dans les films que ça arriverait, ça... que je ne sois pas le seul à....**

**Toi tu aurais pu changer ton regard sur moi sans que ça ne soit étrange, et pas moi ? C'est pareil. Et c'est un signe.**

**Un signe ?**

**Je suis sûr maintenant, **dis-je brusquement**, de savoir pourquoi ton esprit était à ce point aimenté au mien... C'est parce que tu...**

Je m'arrête. Mais oui ! Mon hypothèse est la bonne. Tout s'emboîte parfaitement, c'est logique... On pourrait trouver cela improbable voire tiré par les cheveux... Rappellons-nous seulement que je lis dans les pensées, alors à partir de là, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que certaines choses ne tiennent pas debout ! Moi, je vis dans un monde où tout est possible, a priori. Et je me rappelle d'une chose que ma mère me disait souvent. Elle me disait que comme nous n'avons aucune idée des origines de cette capacité, de son étendue, des possibilités etc... On peut tout envisager. Parfois, j'ai fait des hypothèses et j'ai eu le loisir de constater que certaines se vérifiaient. Pourtant quand j'en parlais à mon père avant, il me disait : 'ne dis pas de bêtises, j'admets que tu es spécial, mais ne pousse pas...'. Ainsi quand j'ai dit qu'un jour je pourra ientendre même à travers des cloisons, de plus loin, je ne m'étais pas trompé... Ma mère avait raison : tout est possible, dans l'absolu. Mon hypothèse à moi, aujourd'hui, je compte bien la vérifier et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Mais avant cela... Le coeur battant, je demande soudainement :

**Tet-chan il me faut une réponse et il me la faut maintenant. Tu crois que tu pourras t'y faire ? Si je te fais peur, il faut me le dire maintenant. Je comprendrai... Je te laisserai...**

**Tu me laisserais ?... **répète-t-il, apparement choqué.

**Non ! **Me contredis-je aussitôt. **C'est des conneries, tout ça ! Ce que j'aimerai dire, c'est que si tu me rejètes, je ne le supporterai pas ! J'ai cherché toute ma vie quelqu'un qui accepterait ce que je suis et qui m'aimerait quand même, et que j'aimerai tout autant. Et ça, sans me douter qu'il était avec moi depuis le début... **

**C'st toi qui me supplie, presque ? **Murmure-t-il en me regardant comme si je tombais de la lune. **Mais moi...**

**Je comprendrai que tu veuilles reconsidérer les choses maintenant... En tenant compte de tout ça. Que tu préfères quelqu'un de normal... Mais... Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Je peux respecter toute ton intimité. En ce moment, j'y arrive ! Alors si... Tu voulais bien me laisser une chance...**

**Doiha-chan... Vas-y.**

Son regard est inflexible. Son expression est sûre d'elle. Sa voix ne tremble en aucune façon. Dans un premier temps, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Ce n'est pas tellement de la panique, ce qui se passe en moi... Plus une exaltation... Parce que c'est une succession de premières fois, pour moi. Je parle de mon secret avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas l'un de mes parents... Je m'efforçe de montrer à Tet-chan combien je tiens à lui... Et puis d'un coup, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, je crois.

**Quoi ?**

**Ecoute-moi.**

**Mais non, je...**

**Je t'y autorise. Vas-y.**

**Bon...**

_'Tu y es ?'_

J'acquiesçe. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, quand je l'entends ainsi. Presque... Comem si cela m'avait un peu manqué. Aurais-je besoin désormais, de ses aveux que je surprenais sans cesse et qui me mettaient mal à l'aise... De ses sentiments toujours purs et profonds ? Oui, je crois que je veux ressentir cela... Mais sans rester à l'écart, cette fois. Tetsu me regarde et sourit de façon rassurante... Et je l'entends.

_'De cette façon, si j'ai bien compris... Tu le ressentiras. Regarde-moi bien, car de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je t'aime et tu n'y changeras rien. Peu importe ce que tu dis ou fais, ce que tu es... C'est arrivé un jour mais ça ne disparaîtra pas un autre, c'est du solide. J'ai appris à vivre comme ça et je n'ai jamais pensé que ça puisse être réciproque...'_

**Ca l'est.**

Je me sens tellement bien que j'aurais presque envie de... faire un geste inconsidéré. Du calme. N'importe qui rêverait d'entendre ce qu'il vient de... dire, en quelque sorte. Et moi, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on me parlerait comme ça. Que j'inspirerais ce genre de sentiments... Ma réponse a été claire et spontanée. C'est évident, que ça l'est. Mais je comprends qu'il ait besoin d'en être persuadé. Ma chanson, c'était très bien, d'accord... Mais certaines choses doivent être explicitées, parfois.

**Comment ?**

**Je comprends que tu en doutes. Tu dois te dire que j'ai fais semblant de ne rien savoir tout ce temps, parce que j'aurais du mal à affronter cette situation... Mais si j'avais le moyen de te faire comprendre... Que tu ressentes aussi...**

**Il n'y a aucun moyen. C'est toi qui peut faire tout ça. Pas moi.**

**Pas si sûr... **dis-je pensivement. **Tu es spécial. Sans ça... Il y a trop de choses surprenantes... Ta voix qui s'impose... Tes sensations qui me sont familières... Tu es spécial pour moi. C'est peut-être ce qui...**

J'y vais à l'instant. J'attrape ses mains et les serre dans les miennes fortement. Je le vois rougir, lorsque je fais cela. Me suis-je montré trop entreprenant ? C'est que je ne suis pas habitué à causer un tel trouble...

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Laisse-toi faire. Ecoute-moi.**

**Bon...**

**Ferme-les yeux... Et efforce-toi d'être calme...**

Je sais pourquoi je l'entends, pourquoi j'ai besoin de l'entendre, et pourquoi m'efforcer d'y renoncer, tout à l'heure, s'est avéré compliqué. Pourquoi j'ai ressenti tout ce temps, ses émotions avec tant de force... Pourquoi lorsqu'il a eu la certitude qu'il m'aimerait malgré tout, à l'instant, le calme s'est fait en moi et la difficulté a disparu... Et je vais vérifier cette hypothèse. C'est la sensation de proximité qui a le rôle primordial. Ca et le fait que Tetsu a toujours été un personnage primordial dans ma vie. Sans doute que moi aussi, un jour... Même sans tout cela, moi aussi un jour, je l'aurais considéré autrement. C'est obligé. Tetsu n'est aps n'importe qui pour moi, il est normal qu'il ait une influence particulière sur mon mode de fonctionnement...

Je m'en aperçois désormais, également. La proximité, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, est essentielle. C'est parce que nous étions proches au niveau du ressenti, que le soir de notre dernier live, j'ai été si ému...C'est parce qu'il s'acharnait à ne pas vouloir que je lise ne lui, que j'y ai gagné une migraine... C'est parce qu'il s'est calmé et a accepté sereinement ses sentiments, que moi aussi je suis redevenu appaisé... Il influe sur moi, parce qu'il ya comme un lien... Plus la proximité est grande, plus tout devient facile... Rien n'est impossible, a toujours dit ma mère. Alors si Tetsu et moi, on a ce lien si spécial... Peut-être que je peux lui montrer ? Si je m'utilise comme un cataliseur, peut-être que je peux moi aussi, lui faire ressentir... ce qu'il représente pour moi ? Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Je serre ses mains plus fort et je ferme les yeux, alors que je le sens trembler. Je crois qu'il comprend mon idée...


	15. Connectés

**Euh Shimono du calme hein, tu vas pas me faire de mal quand même ? XD.**

**Voici le chapitre 15... J'ai un peu lutté pour l'écrire comme je le voulais, j'espère que cela ne sera pas ennuyeux, en tous cas :)... Rahlala j'adore écrire cette fic, y a pas à dire :) (et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre :) )**

**Connectés**

Je crois que je lui fais mal, à serrer ses mains ainsi... Mais je crois aussi qu'il s'en fiche, que c'est un peu le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle... Bon, alors... Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? J'étais sûr de moi, mais là... Je ne suis pas un appareil sur lequel il faut appuyer sur un bouton pour que ça marche, au fond. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ce truc fonctionnait et maintenant, je veux faire quelque chose de précis sans savoir si c'est seulement du dans le domaine du possible. Ca va être long... Tetsu a les yeux grands ouverts malgré mes recommandations. Il me regarde comme s'il allait me pousser des antennes ou un troisième oeil au milieu du front. Bouche bée. Il ne doit pas s'en douter, mais... Il ne m'aide pas du tout, là ! Le problème, c'est qu'en lui, c'est un tel bordel... C'est remplit de sentiments, d'émotions... D'images, aussi. C'est fou comme il est sensible. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse l'être autant. Il semble avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, comme s'il allait pleurer parce qu'il fallait bien que ça sorte, à un moment donné... Je ne peux pas réfléchir calmement s'il est à deux doigts de craquer. Ca commence à être beaucoup pour lui, je m'en rends bien compte... J'ai eu toute la vie pour m'y faire, et lui il a eu une heure. Je suis conscient qu'il ne doit pas encore avoir digéré. Je presse ses mains tandis que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**Tet-chan, regarde-moi. Calme-toi, je t'en prie...**

**Facile à dire, je voudrais t'y voir.**

**Mais j'y suis.**

Il me sourit, et cela me redonne un peu d'assurance. C'est son sourire en coin, celui qui semble dire _« mais que tu es con, toi ! »_. Celui qu'il m'adresse dès que je fais l'imbécile, ou que l'on plaisante tous les deux... Un sourire complice. Pile ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment, la complicité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement que ce sourire a été le déclencheur... Mais toujours est-il que je me sens soudainement un peu plus... sûr de moi. Quelque chose en moi, à ce moment là, sait que j'y arriverai. Cela n'a rien de rationnel, mais bon, le rationnel et moi, on ne peut pas dire qu'on marche main dans la main... Je sens que c'est possible, c'est comme une intime conviction. J'exerce une légère pression sur ses mains pour qu'il me regarde.

**Ecoute... Je veux que tu te calmes. Que tu oublie que tu es stressé, que tu ne te sens pas très bien... Concentre-toi sur ma voix et...**

**Tu vas m'hypnotiser ?**

_'A la prochaine étape, mes paupières sont lourdes, c'est ça ?'_

Il se fiche de moi, là ! Il aborde maintenant un grand sourire, celui qu'il a lorsqu'il se fiche ouvertement de me gueule. Presque pourrai-je m'attendre à un éclat de rire, avec ce visage là... Je ne peux même pas répondre à sa fine plaisanterie, tant je suis cloué. Depuis combien de temps Tet-chan ne m'a-t-il pas parlé ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-il pas balancé une bonne vanne dans la figure ? Avant, Tet-chan était le premier à ne pas me rater, dès que possible. Cela me fait un bien fou, tout comme le dernier fou rire que nous avons eu l'autre fois... Et là, je le sens plus serein. Il redevient lui-même, petit à petit. Il ne sera pas dit que Tetsu n'ait pas pu gérer une situation, après tout. Je souris en pensant cela. Il est bien plus fort que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre... Et je murmure avec affection :

**Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a manqué, ce Tet-chan là...**

**Il n'était pas bien loin...**

**Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Vraiment ?**

_'Je te confierai ma vie sans problèmes'_

**J'en... demandais pas tant... **dis-je en détournant le regard.** Alors ferme les yeux. Rappelle-toi juste que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tout ça est... sans danger. On va... Enfin se comprendre. Et si ça ne marche pas, ça, alors on fera sans, c'est pas grave. Tu ne risques rien quoi qu'il en soit..**

**Je suis calme.**

**Mieux que ça, **dis-je alors que je le sens toujours très nerveux.

**Je ne peux pas mieux...**

_'Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai puisé dans toute ma réserve de sang-froid...'_

**Moi je sais que tu peux.**

**Peut-être que ça ne sert à rien... **dit-il tristement, comme abattu. **Je ne suis pas exceptionnel et...**

**Je t'aime. Alors pour moi, tu es la meilleure personne qui soit.**

_'Quoi ? Quoi ? Je deviens fou ? J'ai bien entendu ?!'_

**Tu... Tu as dit... **bafouille-t-il, les joues rouge.

**Tu as bien entendu. Et maintenant, tu vas en être sûr.**

Je deviens de plus en plus spontané... J'en suis au stade où c'est tellement évident, que je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irai pas le crier sur tous les toits. J'imagine que c'est ça, tomber amoureux. Je le ressens dans tout mon être, des pieds à la tête. C'est une sensation irremplaçable et irrationnelle au possible. Ca me rend tellement heureux, tout à coup... Mes mains sont moites, maintenant. Je veux tellement y arriver que je m'en ferai exploser le crâne. Et puis... tout se passe très vite. Une sorte de flash apparaît dans ma tête. Une image furtive, comme une diapositive qui passerait à la suivante brutalement. Une autre. Encore. J'ai l'impression d'être à la fenêtre d'une voiture lancée à vive allure sur l'autoroute, et de vouloir complètement saisir le paysage qui défile... Ca me rappelle quand j'étais jeune et que je ne maîtrisais pas bien mon don. Je voyais et entendais ainsi, sous formes de flashs. Et tout à coup, je sens que Tetsu sursaute. Je rouvre les yeux pour constater que les siens sont grands ouverts également et qu'il regarde à droite, à gauche, devant... Il est incapable de trouver un point d'accroche. Il expire bruyamment, comme s'il était essoufflé.

**C'était quoi, ça ?! **Me demande-t-il, visiblement choqué.

**Quoi ça ? **

**Il y avait un truc... **murmure-t-il d'une voix hachée. **Je me suis vu. Comme... Un miroir... sauf que... ce n'est pas maintenant. Mais c'est moi que j'ai vu. C'est quoi ce délire ?**

**Ca marche. Je le savais ! **m'écriai-je. **Tout ce qui s'est passé, ça n'était pas un hasard. Tous les deux, on est différents. C'est pour ça que ça marche ! Ce que tu as vu, c'est une image venant de moi. **

**Impossible. J'ai pas ce don, moi, **me lançe Tetsu, implaccable.

**Exact. C'est moi qui te laisse voir. C'est moi qui... te donne accès... Je pense.**

**Mais comment c'est...**

**Possible ? **Le coupai-je. **Aucune idée et je m'en tape. On recommence.**

Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi cela marche. Mais en quoi cela devrait-il être étonnant ? Je n'ai aucune idée non plus de la façon dont mon don fonctionne déjà en temps normal, alors... Ca ne me change pas vraiment, de ne rien comprendre. Si cela intrigue Tetsu, moi je m'en fiche complètement. L'important est que j'ai réussi, et peu importe comment. Et encore. Ca n'était rien, cela. Il faudrait arriver à... faire durer. Mais est-ce réellement sans danger, tout cela ? Après tout, je n'en sais rien. Je suis habitué à me triturer le cerveau, mais pas Tetsu. Pas de cette façon. Je dois guetter le moindre signe m'indiquant que quelque chose cloche chez lui, pour éviter d'être pris au dépourvu...

_'Je pourrai moi aussi, voir à quoi tu penses ? Enfin, dès lors que nous nous touchons et que tu me permets de le faire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment... une bonne idée.'_

**Mais je risque de... **murmure-t-il, avec réticence, **voir...**

**Toi. Tu ne verras que toi.**

J'ai dû me montrer plutôt convaincant, puisque Tetsu se laisse faire maintenant. Nous nous déplaçons dans le canapé pour être plus près l'un de l'autre, et j'attrape ses mains de nouveau. Elles sont chaudes. Je crois qu'il bouillonne. Sans doute la tension... Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps se passe ainsi. Plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes dans un silence complet. Et j'y arrive de nouveau, enfin... Je sens que le courant passe, en quelque sorte. Le tressaillement que je perçois dans ses mains m'indique qu'il a 'reçu'. Cela fait comme une petite décharge. C'est un exercice compliqué... Aléatoire aussi, car si je lis les pensées d'autrui, je ne suis pas habitué à contrôler les miennes. Il est possible que je lui laisse voir plus que ce que je veux. Mais après tout, quel secret ai-je pour lui, désormais ? Plus un seul. Et j'aime penser cela.

Quand je le lâche enfin, je le vois se frotter le front comme quelqu'un pris de migraine... Il se laisse tomber entre les coussins, l'air complètement éteint... J'ai peut-être été un peu rapide, sur ce coup là. Tetsu n'est pas habitué à utiliser son esprit ainsi. Et il a beau juste recevoir et ne rien faire, cela doit quand même être très pesant... J'aurais dû mieux y penser, avant de recommencer. Il ne faut pas prendre les choses à la légère.

**Tu es fatigué ? **Demandai-je enfin.

**Je me sens épuisé. Vidé de toutes mes forces...**

**Je suppose que c'est normal.**

**Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger... **murmure-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

**Ca va pas ?**

**Mais non, ça va pas ! J'ai mal à la tête et je... J'ai l'impression de devenir complètement barge !**

Ca n'est absolument pas normal, ce que nous faisons depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai commis l'erreur d'être trop empressé. J'étais si heureux que Tetsu m'accepte, qu'il ne me fuit pas... Si désireux de le faire entrer dans mon monde, celui dans lequel je vis depuis toujours... Je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait le perturber, ce genre d'expérience. Si j'avais découvert mon don à quarante ans, j'aurais sûrement prié pour qu'on m'enferme dans l'asile le plus proche. Avoir passé toute sa vie avec quelque chose et en être informé un jour de notre vie, voilà qui est différent. C'est devenu si habituel pour moi que je n'ai aps pris les précautions nécessaires... Tetsu entrera dans mon monde. Il y est déjà, d'ailleurs. Il faut y aller petit à petit, voilà tout... Je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre assez fort pour qu'il comprenne que tout ira bien, maintenant...

_'Même dans ce genre de circonstances... Je ne peux pourtant pas empêcher mes pensées de se résumer à celle-là : j'aime que tu me serres dans tes bras'._

Je souris. Il apprend vite, visiblement. Il me parlera souvent ainsi, désormais ? On dirait qu'il aime cela... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front, à cause de ce qu'il vient de penser. Je veux... Non, j'ai besoin qu'il se calme. Tetsu a toujours pensé pour deux, il sait toujours quoi dire ou faire. C'est égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de ce Tetsu là.

_'Tu aimerais que je te dise quoi faire maintenant, hein ?'_

**Comment peux-tu le savoir ? **Dis-je, surpris.

_'Mon don à moi, c'est de savoir lire non pas en toi, mais sur ton visage...'_

**Tu es le plus fort de nous deux...**

_'Non... Je t'ai observé... Depuis probablement plus longtemps que ce que je croyais... Bien avant que je ne m'en rende compte...'_

**Pourquoi moi ?**

Cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis un bon moment... Tetsu n'est pas forcément un séducteur, mais enfin on ne me fera pas croire que personne à part moi n'est intéressé par lui. Il déborde de qualités qui se font rares. C'est quelqu'un de bien. De vraiment bien. Alors je me dis que je ne suis pas forcément la personne qu'il lui faut. Il faut dire que j'ai une piètre opinion de moi, ces temps-ci.

_'Comment expliquer que mon coeur batte plus fort si tu es là ou que j'ai envie de faire n'importe quoi pour toi ? Je ne peux pas. C'est comme cela, c'est tout'._

**Maintenant,** dis-je la gorge un peu nouée, **ça va aller, tu sais.... Plein de bonnes choses nous attendent...**

_'Je n'ai pas encore réalisé... Tu es plutôt bien placé pour savoir que je suis assez malchanceux en amour. Alors j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire... Je n'ose pas me réjouir'_

**Tu vas dormir un peu... et la prochaine étape sera la bonne. On recommençera. On y arrivera parfaitement, et là tu pourras enfin te réjouir...**

**Non. Maintenant.**

**Mais tu es fatigué...**

**Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, **m'assure-t-il en se redressant, se dégageant ainsi de mon étreinte. **J'ai de la ressource.**

Il est têtu. Alors pour la troisième fois, nous recommençons. C'est compliqué... Parce qu'il commence vraiment à être très fatigué... Et puis je cherche le moyen d'y parvenir... Je cherche trop. Les autres fois ont été plus naturelles. Il n'y a pas besoin d'extrême concentration... Il faut juste ne penser qu'à nous, qu'à ce lien qui nous unit... Et tout se passera bien. C'est en pensant cela et en me détendant, que j'y arrive. Avec une facilité déconcertante, je la sens, cette décharge... Tout passe. Je ne suis pas sûr du contenu, mais comme je suis sûr de mes sentiments, tout va bien... Je pose mon front contre le sien, et c'est comme si les choses se faisaient sans le moindre effort... C'est épuisant, déroutant, mais... C'est génial. Il me lâche les mains de longues minutes plus tard, m'informant ainsi qu'il est à sa limite. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains, pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Et je suis surpris de voir que les larmes mouillent ses joues, accentuant ainsi son expression fatiguée.

**Tet-chan**, m'angoissai-je, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Je... l'ai senti, **murmure-t-il d'une voix incertaine, à cause des sanglots.

**Quoi ?**

**Tout... Ce que je représente... Depuis le début... Tu... Tu m'aimes vraiment, alors.**

**Bien sûr, **dis-je en souriant. **Je t'avais dit que tu en serais sûr.**

Je comprends aisément son émotion. Quand, dans la vie 'ordinaire', on nous dit que l'on nous aime... Cela nous rend heureux, surtout si c'est réciproque évidemment. On le sent, bien sûr, même s'il arrive que l'on se trompe. Mais ça n'est jamais une vraie, une réelle certitude. C'est normal, puisque personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête et dans le coeur des gens. Moi, je le sais. Je sens comme il m'aime, je sens ce qu'il ressent... Et c'est bien plus alors, que simplement le dire. C'est beaucoup plus intense ainsi. Parce que la certitude et le ressenti est total... Je comprends qu'il soit ému. C'est la première fois pour lui, qu'il fait ce genre d'expérience. Qu'il n'a aucun doute, parce que je suis sincère... Ses sentiments qu'il pensait devoir toujours cacher et vivre avec, sont partagés. Et il en est absolument certain. Il le ressent de la même façon que j'ai eu connaissance des siens, ces derniers temps... Il y a de quoi être chamboulé. Il faut en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Sans cela, nous irions trop loin et ça ne serait pas bon pour lui. Et puis d'ailleurs, l'essentiel est fait. Chacun de nous doit assimiler ces nouvelles données. Il doit se faire à l'idée qu'il n'est plus seul... Et moi... Et bien moi aussi. C'est énorme, je trouve. Pour chacun d'entre nous...

_'Embrasse-moi...'_

Je n'espèrais plus que tu me le demandes. J'y ai pensé en venant, dans la voiture. C'était la première fois que j'y pensais. Je me disais que cela me gênerait horriblement, à cause de notre passé de 'meilleurs amis'... Je m'étais dit que je ne saurai même pas y faire. Là, en le regardant, en tenant son visage entre mes mains, c'est fou comme cela me semble facile. Evident. J'essuie tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses joues et j'approche mon visage du sien. Je pourrai presque entendre son coeur battre à tout rompre. Doucement, le plus doucement possible, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai un peur que tout cela n'échappe à mon contrôle, qu'un tel contact n'ait des conséquences... Mais c'est le calme plat. Une parfaite harmonie. Pas de bruit. Ce rêve là était tout à fait prémonitoire... Il n'y en avait qu'un, pour influer autant sur moi... Et il était tout près, qui plus est. Je le sens répondre à mon baiser, timidement... Mais il y croit, maintenant. Il est heureux. Je crois qu'on ne m'a jamais embrassé si tendrement... Peut-être parce que c'est la première personne qui sait tout de moi. C'est sans doute pour cela que c'est aussi magique.


	16. Complices

**Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, Museelo ! :) J'avais très envie de faire ce genre de dialogue entre eux, et je suis particulièrement contente que tu aies aimé l'idée :)**

**Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu long à venir, mais les vacances m'ont un peu mis le cerveau sur autre chose et maintenant j'ai la crève, donc c'est pas évident d'écrire... C'est pour ça qu'il est court, aussi. Mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, par contre :).**

**Complices**

A partir de là, les choses allèrent à une vitesse surprenante. Les jours qui suivirent furent étonnament intenses et riches en enseignements. Si un inconnu était entré chez moi ou chez Tetsu tandis que nous nous y trouvions tous les deux, il aurait sûrement cru être tombé sur deux illuminés à deux doigts de préparer une messe noire... Car souvent, nous passions de longs moments la main dans la main, les yeux fermés, à 'communiquer' à notre manière. Tetsu était fasciné par cette expérience, et moi j'avais à coeur de lui montrer tout ce qu'il désirait. Pour la première fois, une personne autre que mes parents, savait ce que je cachais. Et Tetsu voulait savoir. Je voyais ses yeux s'écarquiller quand je lui décrivais certaines choses que j'avais vues ou ressenties... Je le voyais toujours prêt à tenter une nouvelle 'conversation'... Nous progressions à grands pas. Cela me faisait penser que nous étions vraiment... compatibles, en quelque sorte. Il avait soif de savoir, et je voulais lui montrer. Il me semblait que jamais nous ne lasserions de tout cela. C'était à la fois magique et tellement réel...

Et plus le temps passait, plus ce genre de choses influait sur notre comportement général. C'était inévitable, bien sûr. Nous sommes devenus soudés. Depuis le début, Tetsu et moi avons eu une sorte de feeling... Une complicité entre nous à nulle autre pareille, dont bien sûr, je ne pouvais saisir la pleine portée durant toutes ces années... Et aujourd'hui, à force de l'autoriser, de le pousser à voir un peu en moi... A force d'échanger de cette façon... Cette complicité s'est muée en un lien inaltérable. C'était parfaitement logique. Du coup, il me semble que nous sommes connectés même en temps normal, même lorsque nous sommes dans la plus banale des situations. Quand nous répétons, un regard suffit à me faire comprendre que c'est bon ou que je pourrai mieux faire. Quand nous discutons, un mot ou un sourire m'indique quoi faire... Mais peut-être que j'exagère un peu, je le sais bien. Après tout, ce genre de choses arrive aussi aux gens normaux, non ? Je n'en sais rien, puisque pour moi, c'est tout nouveau. Je suis entièrement compris et accepté, et je crois que je ne lasserai pas de me répéter cette phrase.

**Et alors ? Tu rêves ?!**

Je secoue la tête pour redevenir attentif àce qui se passe autour de moi. Ken est devant moi, l'air de quelqu'un qui attend une réponse. Et bien sûr, il a encore ce petit sourire moqueur qui lui est propre... Je suppose qu'il doit tenter de me parler depuis un moment, mais que j'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'en ai perdu le lien avec l'instant présent...

**Hein ?**

**Mon vieux, je ne sais pas sur quelle planète tu vies depuis quelques jours, mais tu es loin...**

**Ah ? Désolé.**

**Bon. Et comment elle s'appelle ?**

**Hein ? Qui ça ? **Demandai-je en le jouant aussi innocent que possible.

**La personne qui te fait à ce point perdre la tête... **articule Ken, son sourire s'élargissant. **On m'ôtera pas de l'idée que pour être absent comme ça, il faut vraiment...**

Je rougis. Si si, je le sens... Quelle poisse. Surtout, ne pas regarder vers Tetsu... Trop tard. Je le sais pourtant, que je ne suis pas censé faire ça après ce que vient de dire Ken, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut préciser que ni Yukki ni Ken, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, ne sait ce qui se passe entre nous. Je pense que nous l'avons décidé d'un tacite accord. On n'en a pas parlé, mais c'est ce que nous souhaitons, pour le moment. Enfin je suppose, je n'ai rien vu chez Tetsu qui m'inciterait à penser qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec cela. Bref quoi qu'il en soit, quand nous travaillons, nous nous efforçons de faire comme si de rien n'était... Et croyez-moi sur parole, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus évident ! J'hésite à ne serait-ce que lui poser une main sur l'épaule, de peur de me faire capter... Alors qu'avant, personne ne se serait étonné de ce geste anodin... Il y a une foule de petits détails qui font qu'il est parfois difficile de jouer l'indifférence... Mais c'est un tel bonheur aussi, de se retrouver après le travail pour communiquer librement, sans rien masquer de nos regards explicites ou de nos sourires plus tendres que ce que la seule amitié voudrait...

Tetsu a ce petit sourire amusé qui lui va si bien, à ce moment là. Il me fixe avec une certaine insistance... Et je sais ce qu'il veut, quand il fait cela. Je le connais par coeur maintenant, après tout. Alors la seconde d'après, je lis en lui :

_'Y a pas à dire, notre cher Ken-chan est d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve... Quoique... Dis... Il a raison, dans son analyse ?_'

De quoi ça ? Il doute là, ou il me fait juste marcher ? Et pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu que je rêve ainsi toute la journée ? Et pour quelle autre personne aurais-je ce sourire stupide collé en permanence sur le visage ? Tu le sais, pas vrai ?... Mais tu aimes juste me l'entendre dire, c'est tout. Alors je m'écries sans réfléchir :

**Bien sûr, qu'il a raison !**

**Qui ? **Demande Ken, perdu.

**Quoi ?**

**Ok stop, **me dit notre guitariste en soupirant, **ce dialogue de sourds me donne mal au crâne... Sérieusement, tu es sur ton petit nuage, toi.**

_'Et moi donc...'_

**Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? **Dis-je en regardant Tetsu du coin de l'oeil.

**Ohhh ça va... **réplique Ken en haussant les épaules,** je plaisantais, ne le prends pas comme ça...**

**Non, pas toi.**

**Hyde-chan, tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**Impeccable.**

_'Te voir aussi gêné, j'avoue que c'est un spectacle auquel j'ai du mal à résister'_

**J'ai... Je vais prendre un peu l'air, **bafouillai-je tant bien que mal.

**Tiens, je t'accompagne, **dit Tetsu en joignant le geste à la parole.

**Ben voyons.**

A peine sorti, j'allume une cigarette et me planque dans un renfoncement du bâtiment. Tetsu se poste juste à côté de moi, appuyé dos au mur. Je me sens à la fois un peu embarrassé -si ça continue, je vais vraiment passer pour un dingue auprès des autres !-... mais un peu émoustillé aussi. C'est comme si lui et moi partagions quelque chose d'unique, de spécial... C'est le cas. J'aime cette sensation de lien, je ne m'en lasserai pas. Pourtant, je lui rétorque d'un air boudeur :

**Dis donc, tu as décidé de me rendre dingue ?**

**Désolé, mais depuis que tu m'as dit : _'je ne lirai plus jamais en toi sans ton accord, j'y tiens. Un mot, un signe de ta part et je le fais, par contre'_... J'avoue que c'est amusant d'essayer.**

**J'aurais dû préciser que c'était pour les cas d'urgence. Pas pour te payer ma tête, **dis-je en souriant malgré moi.

**Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?**

**Affreusement.**

**Tu mens très mal.**

**Et toi, tu as vite repris le dessus dans cette histoire... **murmurai-je en songeant aux taquineries dont je suis souvent victime. **Moi qui croyais que tu allais être paumé dans tout ça...**

**Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne comprend pas quelque chose, que c'est dangereux. Il suffit juste de l'accepter, **dit-il après un instant de réflexion.** Je t'aimais avant de savoir ce que tu cachais... Ca ne change rien.**

**Si tu dis ce genre de trucs, je vais sourire bêtement toute la journée.**

**Mais j'y compte bien.**

**Ah je suis pas aidé...**

Si j'avais une prière à formuler à l'instant, ce serait de ne jamais redescendre de mon petit nuage... Je suis heureux. Tellement heureux que j'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est bel et bien réel, tout cela... C'est vrai, tout est génial. Bon bien sûr, il y a ce mal de tête récurrent et lancinant qui me... prend la tête, c'est le cas de le dire, assez souvent... Il y a aussi les mensonges par omission, à nos amis... Ca n'est pas parfait, donc. Mais à mes yeux, c'est plus que ce à quoi je prétendais depuis tellement longtemps... Tetsu me regarde... Je sais ce qu'il veut. Mais là comme ça, à l'extérieur... Bon. Personne à droite, personne à gauche... Je me penche rapidement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je le sens heureux, et savoir que j'en suis la cause, ça me procure une telle sensation de bien-être... Pourvu que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais !

Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est que non seulement il n'a pas peur et il accepte, mais en plus il me pousse. Cela me rappelle très nettement nos débuts. Je ne croyais pas tellement en moi, et c'est Tetsu qui y a cru pour deux, puis pour quatre, même. Il s'entêtait alors que tout seul, j'aurais sûrement baissé les bras face aux difficultés. Il croyait en moi, il était derrière moi, il m'a poussé plus loin que ce que je pouvais espérer... Et aujourd'hui, je réalise qu'il fait la même chose. J'étais perdu, j'en étais arrivé à un point où, pourtant pas supersticieux pour un sou, je croyais être victime d'une malédiction... Et lui, il me fait sentir qu'il y a du bon en moi, il m'encourage, me rassure et encore une fois, il me pousse à vivre avec, à m'améliorer... Cela me fait penser que maintenant, j'ai trop besoin de lui. Je ne pourrai jamais revenir à 'avant'. Pourvu qu'il ne me laisse pas...

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, et je passe devant. En une fraction de seconde, alors que je suis sur le seuil, une violente douleur à la tête me prend. Je me fige sur place, et Tetsu me rentre dedans alors que je me prends la tête entre les mains et plisse les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur.

**Et ben alors, mets tes feux, quand tu stoppes aussi brutalement !** Me dit-il.

_'Ne pas oublier d'acheter du lait pour ce soir..._

_'Si jamais elle l'apprend, c'est sûr, elle demande le divorce !'_

_'Mais quel connard, je le crois pas !'_

_'Et alors ?! Il a pas de clignotant sur sa voiture, lui ?!'_

**Hyde ?**

**Oh bon sang... C'est quoi ce bordel...**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

J'ouvre les yeux alors que Tetsu me tient par les épaules. A peine a-t-il posé ses mains sur moi, que tout cesse. La douleur et le reste... Je tourne la tête vers la rue, non loin de nous. Des passants vont et viennent dans l'un ou l'autre sens, des automobilistes attendent au feu... Tout cela venait-il d'eux ? Sans doute, puisque ces pensées ne sont pas celles de Ken ou de Yukki, et encore moins de Tetsu, je suis formel. Mais depuis quand cela se déclenche-t-il de façon si violente et involontaire... Je dois couver une grippe, sûrement... C'est bien ma veine. J'ai vraiment une petite santé, ces temps-ci. Enfin ceci dit c'est bizarre, parce que je ne me sens pas spécialement malade... En fait, uje pourrai presque croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que j'ai rêvé tout ceci, si Tetsu ne continuait pas à me tenir, et si son regard n'était pas si inquiet et interrogateur.

**Doiha-chan ? Dis quelque chose, là tu me fais peur.**

**Désolé. J'ai eu comme...**

**Oui ?**

**Rien,** me ravisai-je. **Un vertige, probablement une petite chute de tension. Ne t'en fais pas.**

Inutile de l'inquiéter, je sais comment il est. Pas la peine de lui monter la tête avec ce détail. Je souris pour le rassurer, et ça a l'air de marcher... Nous finissons par rentrer retrouver nos camarades et nous remettre au boulot. Au moment où je me saisis de la bouteille d'eau avant de reprendre, Tetsu me fait signe que je peux y aller. Je soupire, car je sais bien ce à quoi il pense.

_'Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?'_

Bingo. Malin, le Tetsu. Je hoche la tête en souriant pour le rassurer. Il voulait juste être sûr et je crois que là c'est bon, je l'ai convaincu.

_'Si j'étais prétentieux, je dirai que ton vertige a eu lieu juste après que tu m'aies embrassé... C'est assez plaisant, comme idée'_

Si je commence à rire tout seul, là c'est sûr, Ken va m'offrir une jolie camisole de force pour mon anniversaire. Alors je fais mine de trouver le sol très intéressant, le temps de reprendre mon sérieux. Je me sens un peu comme un gamin qui vit son premier amour, ces temps-ci. Mais je me sens surtout étonnament libre. Vivement la fin de la journée, que je trouve Tetsu chez lui.


	17. Première fois

**Chapitre 17, déjà. Moi qui pensais que la fic serait courte XD. Enfin ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait encore pour 10 chapitres. **

**Première fois**

Finalement, les choses simples sont parfois celles qui sont les plus appréciables. Etre là, assis sur le canapé de Tetsu, un verre de vin à la main et la télé en bruit de fond... Discuter de tout et de rien ou même se taire... Je passe un moment formidable, et il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans. Parfois, c'est ainsi. Nous faisons des choses banales, comme pour ne pas nous laisser trop emporter dans 'notre monde'... Mais la plupart du temps, la tentation est trop forte. C'est souvent Tetsu qui me prend la main, me faisant comprendre que nous pouvons y aller, et nous essayer à cette forme de communication qui devient une véritable habitude... J'avoue qu'à ce moment, je ne voyais pas le possible côté négatif de tout cela. J'étais si heureux de ce qui nous arrivait que je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il y avait des risques...

Ce soir, il flotte un drôle de parfum dans l'air... Une espèce d'atmosphère étrange que je n'arrive pas vraiment à définir, mais qui est plus ou moins nouvelle... Je sens que Tetsu me regarde avec une certaine insistance... Ce genre de regard qui en dit long. Et puis il est étonnament câlin ce soir, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Il faut dire que nous avons des années d'amitié derrière nous et parfois, certains gestes ne sont guère évidents à concevoir... Mais ce soir, il semble que tout est plus facile, plus naturel. Il faut dire que cela fait quelques jours... Non, cela se compte même en semaines, maintenant, que nous sommes ensemble. De nouvelles habitudes ont remplacé les anciennes. Plus d'une fois il vient me voler un baiser, caresser ma joue, ou simplement se blottir contre moi...

J'ai bien une idée de ce à quoi il pense, mais... Il saisit ma main et hoche doucement la tête. Très bien, allons-y... J'adore me faufiler à travers ses pensées, dans ce genre de moments. Il est si détendu et heureux que c'est appaisant, de vivre à travers lui pendant quelques secondes... Il n'y a pas vraiment de pensées claires, là. Juste... des sentiments. Et surtout... Une envie. Elle est si surprenante que j'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Je ne suis pas spécialement prude, entendons-nous, mais simplement je l'ai déjà dit... Savoir et ressentir sont deux choses différentes. Savoir que l'on est désiré est flatteur, et on ne peut qu'imaginer. Sentir que c'est à ce point, que chaque partie de lui a envie de moi... C'est perturbant.

_'Tu es surpris ?'_

Bien sûr, cela se voit. 'Surpris' n'est pas vraiment le terme... Embarrassé conviendrait plus finalement, je crois bien... Parce que certes, je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé, ce ne serait pas honnête... Mais disons que c'est une sorte de... pression, de savoir qu'il le veut, et maintenant. Pour le coup, ça n'est pas très naturel, puisque me voilà prévenu, et bien prévenu. Je crois que la situation l'amuse autant qu'elle le gêne. Il a encore ce petit sourire qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il se paye ma tête.

**Non... Enfin si... C'est... inattendu.**

_'Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela... Tu es vraiment désirable et je pense que tu le sais'_

**C'est pas la question... **bafouillai-je en me sentant vraiment stupide. **C'est juste... C'est fort.**

Tu parles, si c'est fort ! Cela me rappelle un peu la toute première pensée que j'ai capté de lui... Enfin, celle par quoi tout a commencé. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, alors même que ce moment me semble remonter à une éternité. 'Il est malade et il faut encore qu'il soit irrésistible'. Je me souviens bien des sentiments qui l'accompagnaient... Cela m'avait perturbait, ce n'est rien de le dire ! Mais c'est un peu cela, aujourd'hui... Ce désir qu'il a pour moi. Ajouté à celui que j'ai pour lui... Je vais exploser, avec tout cela en moi. Je serre sa main un peu plus fort pour lui permettre de voir cela. Qu'il comprenne que je suis un peu perturbé par tout cela... Il a une telle emprise sur moi... Le moindre de ses sentiments s'ancre si facilement en moi que parfois, c'est... délicieusement difficile à supporter.

_'C'est parce que tu es si attentionné avec moi que j'ai du mal à résister'_

Une sorte d'excuse maladroite... Mais je ne t'accusais pas, voyons. Et puis c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Après tout, je pense un peu trop... Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Il se peut que je sois submergé par une quantité d'émotions lorsque nous ne ferons plus qu'un, mais je suis sûr que je ne me perdrai pas là-dedans. Ca ira. Jusqu'ici, tout a bien marché.

**Ne résiste pas, alors.**

Après tout, cela ne devrait pas m'effrayer. Nous avons fait des choses fantastiques déjà, alors ce désir ne devrait pas m'arrêter. En vérité, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, non. C'est que je me demande... ce que ça fait. Ce que ça fait, avec quelqu'un comme Tetsu, avec qui j'ai ce lien si particulier. A chaque relation que j'ai eu, je me suis arrangé pour toujours conserver assez de maîtrise pour ne pas lire les pensées de mes partenaires au moment crucial. Là, je sais d'avance que cela me sera impossible. Je verrai tout, je ressentirai tout, je ne pourrai rien faire contre ça. Ses sentiments en plus des miens... Est-ce que ça ira ? Il m'embrasse, et cela n'a rien à voir avec nos habituels baisers. C'est un peu moins sage, un peu plus pressant... Brûlant, aussi. Bien vite, nos mains se perdent un peu partout, retirant ces vêtements un peu trop gênants... Sans doute des mois d'attente pour lui, un peu moins pour moi, mais ça n'y change rien. Je me retrouve à le surplomber, et je me dis qu'il est superbe. Pas dans le sens lyrique où on l'entend habituellement, mais... Tetsu est rempli de petits détails qui font tout son charme. De son grain de beauté sur la joue à son oeil rieur, de ses mains magnifiques à ses jambes incroyables... Il est un assemblage de détails délectables. Et je l'aime tellement. Cela m'attriste un peu parfois, de voir qu'il a si mauvaise opinion de lui. Il se juge ordinaire, alors que c'est bien le dernier adjectif qui lui irait.

**Tu es magnifique... et je suis sûr que tu ne le sais même pas, **dis-je en caressant sa joue.

_'Ne dis pas n'importe quoi'_

**Qu'est-ce que je disais...**

Je me souviens vaguement de la suite. Comme des flashs. Je me souviens de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien... De sa voix qui murmure mon nom alors que le plaisir le submerge... De ses mains qui agrippent mes bras avec une force insensée... De ce canapé un peu trop petit mais qui ne nous a pas arrêté. Et puis de son coeur qui bat un peu trop vite, alors que je pose ma tête sur son torse. Je m'en souviens de façon très étrange... Parce que le reste du temps, je l'ai passé dans sa tête... Pas de pensée claire, mais une multitude de sensations. Envie, désir, plaisir, amour... Tout cela décuplé parce que je le ressentais également. Il me serait difficile de l'expliquer, mais... Une chose est sûre : je n'ai jamais rien vécu de plus intense que cla. J'ai pu m'abandonner complètement, sans réserve. Et j'ai pu réellement voir combien lui aussi était heureux. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que lorsque le silence se fait dans la pièce, que nos respirations s'apaisent enfin... Je me sens épuisé. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne faudrait. Je voudrai au moins le serrer contre moi, mais j'avoue ne plus avoir aucune force. L'expérience valait la peine, mais elle n'est pas sans conséquence. Je suppose que là aussi, c'est une question d'habitude. Je souris pour moi-même en pensant que ce genre d'habitude, je m'y initierai bien volontiers. Et puis je sens ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux, alors qu'il calle son menton au-dessus de ma tête.

**Je sais que ça a dû être éprouvant pour toi...** dit-il enfin.

Il comprend tout. Il sait bien que je vis des choses inédites... Je sais aussi que cela lui plaît qu'il en soit ainsi. Cela lui donne l'impression d'être le premier à réellement compter pour moi. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Je ne vais pas lui mentir alors que je lutte pour empêcher mes paupières de se fermer. Une lutte qui s'avère difficile. Perdue d'avance, même.

**Tu te sens de bouger jusqu'à ma chambre ? On sera mieux...**

Quel effort surhumain je dois faire, pour me lever, contourner le canapé et aller jusque là-bas -et pourtant, ça n'est pas si loin-. Mes jambes sont comme du coton et ma tête me fait mal... Et puis cette fatigue... Tout de même, c'est bizarre... Je sens sa main dans mon dos. Il me soutient. Je sens son inquiétude aussi. Il faut que je le rassure, sans quoi cette soirée magique sera gâchée. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

**Tet-chan... Je suis une petite nature, c'est pour ça que je ne tiens plus debout... Mais ça va.**

**Tu dis toujours que ça va... **dit-il sur un ton un peu réprobateur.

**Parce que c'est le cas. Regarde-moi. Ca va à merveille. Comment ça pourrait en être autrement ? Je me sens bien... et je sais que toi aussi.**

**Bien sûr, **dit-il timidement en se couchant à côté de moi.** C'était... Merci.**

**Je t'aime.**

_'Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ça'_

**Tant mieux, **dis-je en souriant, **parce que je ne me lasserai pas de le dire.**

**Sans doute, mais là je veux que tu dormes. Il faut récupérer.**

**Je ne peux qu'obéir... **acquiesçai-je ne retenant un baillement.

Maintenant que j'y pense, on n'a jamais dormi ensemble ? Enfin si, une fois mais c'était il y a longtemps et la situation était toute autre. C'est agréable. Sa présence a quelque chose de rassurant. Ca a toujours été le cas, du reste. Ce doit être l'une de ses qualités : la présence. Juste être là, et apporter le nécessaire par ce simple fait. Je ferme les yeux et je sens que je vais m'endormir en un temps record. Mais la voix de Tetsu se fait entendre de nouvea uet je dois vraiment lutter pour l'écouter.

**Dis, Doiha-chan...**

**Hm ?**

**Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?**

**Encore ? **Marmonnai-je d'une faible voix. **Bien sûr.**

**Menteur...**

**Mère-poule.**

_'Si tu n'étais pas à moitié mort de fatigue, tu te serais pris un oreiller en pleine face, tu sais ça !'_

Je ris malgré ma fatigue. C'était trop tentant. Comme il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter toujours pour tout et tout le monde, Ken n'arrête pas de le charrier avec ça. Pourquoi aps moi, dans ce cas ? Même si j'admets que c'est plaisant, de le voir aux petits soins pour moi, je veux avant toute chose qu'il se sente bien. Et je sais par expérience que l'humour élude souvent bien des choses. Là encore, ça a fonctionné. Surtout que j'en rajoute une couche, e nréponse àsa dernière pensée :

**On n'est pas un peu vieux pour les batailles d'oreillers ? La colo, c'est loin...**

**'M'en fiche.**

Il m'embrasse sur le front et là, désolé mais s'il a dit encore quelque chose, je n'ai pas entendu. J'ai dû m'endormir en une minute chrono. Moi qui rame toujours un peu pour trouver le sommeil, là c'est efficace... et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai mal au crâne ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, probablement rien, mais toujours est-il que je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit. J'avais l'impression de tomber... C'est assez courant comme sensation lorsque l'on dort, mais là c'était vraiment flippant... Et ce mal de tête, bon sang ! Il persiste. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me réveiller complètement que cela s'amplifie. Comme cet après-midi, ce court moment où j'ai entendu des dizaines de passants...

_'Si ça se trouve, j'ai oublié mes clés... si je sonne et qu'elle dort déjà, je suis mort'_

_'Le boulot, toujours le boulot... Ca lui arrive de penser à autre chose ?!'_

Que... ? C'est impossible... On est au troisième étage. C'est impossible. Je sais qu'il y a des gens dans la rue, même en pleine nuit, ça n'est pas étonnant... Que je les entende d'aussi loin et sans rien demander, c'est...

_'Il l'entend, que le petit pleure... Mais comme toujours, c'est à moi de me lever !'_

Et ça, c'est en-dessous. Probablement la voisine. C'est dingue ! Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier et réveiller Tetsu. Mais ça fait mal... Et ça défile... Ca continue pendant 5 minutes. Les voisins, les passants, les chauffeurs de taxi qui passent... Tout le quartier va y passer ! Et puis cela s'arrête, aussi brusquement que c'est venu. Je reste assis dans le lit, complètement essoufflé, en sueur, mon mal de tête ayant disparu... Comem si rien ne s'était passé, en quelque sorte. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Comme cet après-midi... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je porte la main à mon front. Bon, j'ai chaud mais de là à avoir de la fièvre... Je n'ai mal nul part. Je suis en bonne santé. Alors quelle est l'explication ? Et est-ce que ça va recommencer ? Je me lève sans bruit et vais à la cuisine. Un verre d'eau sera le bienvenu. Et puis j'y retourne. Tetsu dort profondément... Je me réinstalle à côté de lui, mais malgré le sommeil qui veut revenir, j'avoue être plus tenté par le fait de le regarder. Quand on pourrait passer des heures à regarder quelqu'un dormir, c'est que ce quelqu'un n'a pas de prix à nos yeux.


	18. De pire en pire

**Pour te répondre Museelo : si, ma fac a bloqué durant près de deux mois. Elle a débloqué juste pour les partiels (qui sont en ce moment). C'est tendu, les cours ont été bien baclés sur la fin et la motivation s'en est allée... Donc les conditions auraient pu être meilleures, quoi XD. **

**Et Kaoru, oui je te l'accorde, le lemon fut un peu rapide et j'en suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais au départ. Mais quitte à passer pour je sais pas quoi, je vais te dire pourquoi il est comme ça : parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire un lemon en employant le 'je'. C'est aussi bête que ça, je l'avoue XD. Gomen :)**

**De pire en pire**

Je crois que tout cela serait plus efficace si je versais directement de l'eau dans mon tube d'aspirine. Ce médicament n'a plus aucun effet sur moi, ou quoi ? Comment se fait-il que cette barre en plein milieu du front refuse de céder ? C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs, une migraine pareille ! Ca m'énerve, tiens ! Et quand je suis énervé, je ronchonne. Je sens que je suis d'une compagnie moyenne, aujourd'hui. Il est près de midi et j'ai parlé juste le minimum. Et j'ai écouté encore moins que ça. Ce que je voudrais, c'est mon lit, tiens. Mon lit et ma couverture, et le noir complet... Ne croyez pas que je me la joue, mais là, les lunettes de soleil sont indispensables, même s'il n'y a que nous trois dans le studio. Ce que la lumière des néons est désagréable, franchement... Et puis aujourd'hui, c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne contrôle rien de rien. Dès que j'ai mis un pied dehors, ça a été le défilé. Et là, enfermé avec Yukki et Ken, c'est la même chose. C'est fou ce qu'un être humain peut penser, en une minute.

_'Il n'a quand même pas l'air bien...'_

Sans blague Ken, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?... Je me calme aussitôt, tout seul. Inutile de m'en prendre aux autres, même dans ma tête, ils n'y sont pour rien. Et puis quoi, du nerf ! Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus, il ne faut rien exagérer, non ? Quel capricieux je fais, parfois... Bon, mais en fait de caprice, j'ai bien une requête quand même, là. Où est mon Tet-chan ? On ne met pas trois heures à un rendez-vous à la banque, non ? Je sens... Je sens que j'ai... besoin qu'il soit là. Ca ne s'explique pas, ça se ressent juste. Je veux qu'il vienne. C'est urgent. C'est même un peu exagéré, en fait... Et lorsqu'il pousse la porte, tout essoufflé, c'est comme si de l'air pur entrait dans mes poumons en même temps, enfin. Je me sens mieux. Et immédiatement, je n'_entends_ plus Ken ni Yukki. Il y a un truc qui cloche. Mon aspirine ne devrait pas être Tetsu. Mais pour être franc, je m'en moque. Je vais mieux, et ça me suffit amplement.

**Désolé, je suis en retard ! Mais quelle douche !**

Ce n'est que là que je m'aperçois qu'il est trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il aurait pris un bain tout habillé, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose à son allure, je crois... Je jette un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Sacré orage, dites donc ! Eclairs, tonnerre, la totale, quoi. Dire que je n'entendais même pas le tonnerre gronder au dehors, tant j'avais mal... Mon regard se pose à nouvea usur mon leader préféré. Tetsu et sa manie de boycotter les parapluies ou les manteaux dignes de ce nom !... C'est malin maintenant, il va attraper la mort, à se ballader sous cette pluie glaciale comme ça ! On doit bien avoir une serviette, dans le coin... Tiens. Je m'approche et commence à essuyer doucement son visage.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là ?'_

**Euh, Doiha-chan... **murmure Tetsu, un air gêné sur le visage.

Ah, le con ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je sens bien le regard perplexe de Yukki sur moi, de là où il est. Il est vrai que... Je me retrouve à lui sécher les cheveux -comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul- et à lui caresser la joue, préoccupé par son état et simplement parce que j'en ai envie, en fait... Pas vraiment le geste d'une amitié virile, quoi. A ma place, Ken lui aurait juste balancé la serviette à la tête, pour bien faire. Bon. Et comment je me sors de là, moi ?

_'Bon sang, on aurait deux mères-poule dans le groupe ?'_

Oh la ferme, Ken ! Ah non, attends... Continues, penses comme ça, plutôt. Comme ça au moins, tu ne risques pas de découvrir ce qu'il en est vraiment. C'est que là, j'aurais du mal à me justifier... Ce que je suis lent, aujourd'hui ! Je devrais laisser tomber, aller me rasseoir... Et pour commencer, arrêter de dévorer Tet-chan du regard, en notant que les gouttes de pluie qui perlent sur ses cheveux lui donnent un petit côté... Je ferai mieux de penser à autre chose, en fait. Ca n'est guère le moment de se laisser distraire. Je toussote histoire de me donner une contenance, et le laisse continuer à se sécher, en lançant du ton le plus neutre que je puisse trouver :

**Dis, fais gaffe quand même ! Déjà que tu tombes malade avec un courant d'air...**

Il sourit simplement. Tet-chan n'est pas solidaire du tout. Cela l'amuse sans doute, de me voir patauger ainsi. Enfin, 'patauger'... C'est plutôt lui, là, si l'on juge par la flaque d'eau qui s'étale sous ses pas. Je le reconnais, ce sourire. Et allons-y...

_' Doiha-chan, tu m'entends ?'_

Cinq sur cinq. J'acquiesçe tandis que nos camarades se remettent à discuter. Et la douleur revient, assez faible mais présente, palpable tout de même. Je n'y accorde aucune attention. C'est trop grisant, d'être dans la tête de Tet-chan.

_'Tu es mignon, de t'en faire pour moi. Mais ça s'est un peu vu, je crois'_

Non, sans rire ? J'avais pas remarqué... Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Je ressens le besoin... Le besoin viscéral de... le protéger. Où qu'il soit, peu importe qui l'entoure ou ce qu'il fait... Il faut que je sois assuré qu'il va toujours bien. Parce qu'il a souffert en se croyant détraqué et en attendant que ses sentiments passent tous seuls... Parce qu'il a souffert de mon indifférence, tout ce temps... Désormais, ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne serai plus une source mal-être, pour lui. Je serai là pour lui, tout comme il l'est pour moi. Je ne me savais pas si romanesque, tiens...

_'Tu devrais plus t'en faire pour toi. Tu as mauvaise mine. Les maux de tête continuent ?'_

J'acquiesçe une fois encore, l'air de rien. Il a bien fallu que je lui dise, même si je ne voulais pas. La dernière fois, c'est-à-dire hier, j'en ai hurlé, tellement ça me faisait mal. J'en ai même perdu l'équilibre, sur le coup. Il m'aurait pris pour un dingue, si je ne m'étais pas expliqué. J'ai minimisé, j'ai calmé ses inquiétudes, mais pour être honnête... Je commence à flipper un peu quand même. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça aupravant. Pas à ce point. Je me demande ce qui se passe, et si ça va continuer encore longtemps ? C'est comme si toute la maîtrise que j'avais acquise durant toutes ces années s'envolait petit à petit. Je m'en souviens vaguement, mais c'est comme quand j'étais gosse et que parfois, ce pouvoir prenait le pas et que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler. Ca ne devrait pas arriver. Je suis capable de le gérer comme je l'entends, je l'ai pu durant de nombreuses années... Que se passe-t-il pour que tout change ainsi ? Au fond de moi, je crois que je vois la réponse. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'écouter.

_'Tu m'écoutes ? Je te disais que l'autre fois, on a cassé un ressort de mon canapé !'_

Je le regarde avec certainement l'air d'un parfait abruti. Il sourit, de ce sourire un peu coquin qui en dit long... Certainement qu'il devait me '_parler_' depuis un moment, mais je n'écoutais plus. Il n'a trouvé que ça pour me faire réagir et capter de nouveau mon attention ? C'est réussit ! J'éclate de rire aussitôt. Ce genre d'allusions lui ressemble si peu, c'est toujours comique quand ça lui prend, tout à coup. Bon là c'est sûr, Ken va me mettre dans une cellule capitonnée où des messieurs en blouse blanche m'apporteront de jolis comprimés. Mine de rien, ils ont de la patience, tous autant qu'il sont. Parce que vu de l'extérieur, je dois vraiment passer pour un grand malade, parfois.

**Tu vois Yukkie... Se droguer, c'est mal ! **Commente-t-il en me regardant, perplexe à la vue de mon fou rire inattendu.

**Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Comment je dois le prendre ?**

**C'est toujours toi qui adore l'odeur des marqueurs. Alors que ça pue, ces trucs là !**

**Arrête, ça sent super bon ! **Se défend notre batteur.

**C'est ce que je disais : junkie !**

**En attendant, lui, il a dû snifer toute la boîte,** fait Yukki en me regardant, amusé.

**Sûrement. Hyde, mon grand, **me dit Ken, **tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. D'abord, tu cajoles Tetsu comme... enfin je sais pas trop comment, d'ailleurs. Et maintenant, tu rigoles tout seul. A la prochaine phase, tu marches sur les mains ?**

**Ah non, ça j'ai jamais su le faire, **dis-je en souriant, rentrant dans son jeu.

**Oh. Déception.**

_'Ca va, tu es sûr ?'_

Je souris imperceptiblement. Mais oui, ça va. A chaque fois, dans ce genre de situation où l'ambiance est légère, amusante, je me trouve totalement stupide d'en avoir fait tout un plat. Je relativise, chose pour laquelle je suis doué et me dit que franchement, se mettre dans de tels états pour un petit mal de tête de rien du tout, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Moui. Je me suis déjà senti plus convaincu que ça, ceci dit.

Ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est Tet-chan qui me l'a raconté après. Je me souviens de son expression, lorsqu'il m'expliquait ce qui s'était passé... Si inquiet... Et à cause de moi, encore. Quel bon à rien je fais. Ca n'était pas vraiment prévu, que Tet-chan et moi, on se voit ce soir là... Mais ma porte est toujours ouverte pour lui, et il le sait. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il est arrivé en début de soirée et il s'est permis d'entrer. Après tout, ma maison est la sienne, comme je lui répète souvent. Il s'étonnait de n'entendre aucun bruit alors que tout indiquait que j'étais pourtant bel et bien chez moi. C'est derrière le canapé qu'il m'a trouvé. Etendu à terre, j'avais perdu connaissance. Il m'a appellé, il a tapoté mon visage, m'a secoué, mais rien... D'après lui, mon front était brûlant et j'étais en sueur. Tant bien que mal, il m'a allongé sur le canapé. C'est là que j'ai repris conscience, apparement plusieurs minutess après qu'il m'ait trouvé. Je me rappelle... Ouvrir les yeux m'avait demandé de l'effort... Et puis juste après, son visage s'était encadré dans mon champ de vision. Un visage aux traits crispés, aux sourcils fronçés... Il ne serait pas rassuré tant que je ne parlerai pas.

**Salut...**

**Salut...** répondit-il, un air de soulagement intense passant sur son visage. **Comment tu te sent ? **Ajouta-t-il avec anxiété.

**Un peu perdu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**J'en sais rien. Je suis passé pour te demander si tu avais des projets pour la soirée et... Je t'ai trouvé là, **fait-il en désignant le sol d'un mouvement de la tête.** Evanoui.**

Ce qui s'est passé avant, je m'en rappelle maintenant. Une fois encore, alors que je ne demandais rien à personne, j'ai entendu les gens... Où qu'ils soient, dans un rayon proche, dans l'immeuble ou dans la rue, j'entendais leurs pensées. Impossible d'y faire quelque chose, c'est comme si elles rentraient de force dans ma tête. Non seulement j'avais eu mal, mais en plus, je commençais à ne plus sentir mes jambes me porter. Comme si je pliais sous tout ce poids. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir voulu m'allonger, et avoir raté le canapé. Et après, plus rien jusqu'au visage de Tet-chan.

**Mince alors. **

**'Mince alors' ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! **S'étrangle-t-il presque.

**Ben...**

**Doiha-chan, tu devrais peut-être consulter un médecin. C'est quand même pas normal, tes migraines et maintenant ça. Peut-être qu'une petite radio...**

**Non, non, **m'écriai-je, affollé.** On ne sait jamais ! Si ça se trouve, mon cerveau n'est pas normal non plus, avec ce truc là... Il ne vaut mieux pas...**

**Mais on va pas te lobotomiser ! **S'exclame-t-il, entre l'envie de rire et celle de lever les yeux au ciel. **Je te demande juste de ne pas laisser traîner.**

_'C'est vert ! Et il avance, lui ?!'_

_'Et si jamais je n'ai pas mon concours d'entrée, je fais quoi ?'_

**Oh bordel... **murmurai-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

**Doiha-chan ?**

_'Ca ne va pas et je ne sers à rien !'_

**Ne dis pas ça. Surtout pas. Aïe !**

Cette pensée là était la sienne. Et il s'en veut, de me voir ainsi et ne pouvoir rien y faire. Il sent que cela le dépasse. Il n'est coutumier de tout cela que depuis trop peu de temps pour comprendre tous les mécanismes... Et il ne sait pas quoi faire, même si l'envie d'agir le démange. Mais il ne doit pas penser qu'il ne sert à rien. C'est stupide et faux. Il n'est aps là pour être utile, pour commencer. Et puis quand bien même... Il fait bien plus que ce que je serai en droit d'attendre. Je le sens légèrement perdre patience... quand il est inquiet, Tet-chan perd facilement patience. Mieux vaut dans ces cas là, ne pas le pousser à bout. Il prend une inspiration et me parle avec toute la diplomatie dont il est capable :

**Doiha-chan, réfléchis. Est-ce que tu vois ce qui pourrait être la cause de tout ça ? 'Y a forcément quelque chose.**

**Je...**

**Oui ?**

**Laisse tomber.**

**Doiha-chan, **s'imaptiente-t-il, **tu vas finir par me mettre en rogne ! Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça !**

**Oh je sais bien, **acquiesçai-je fébrilement. **Quand tu es énervé, c'est flippant.**

**Alors ?**

**Alors je... J'ai une idée.**

**...Qui est ?**

**Je vais appeler mes parents.**

**Euh... **répond-il, perplexe. **C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon, mais là...**

**Non, attends laisse-moi terminer. Mes parents ont tout vécu avec moi, du début jusqu'à ce que je sois assez 'stable', équilibré pour partir de la maison... Ma mère s'est documentée pendant des années pour m'aider à gérer, elle a lu des tonnes de bouquins. Des trucs de psychologie aux vieux contes idiots. Peut-être qu'en étant simplement extérieure à la situation, elle va trouver une piste ? **

**C'est pas idiot, **dit-il après un temps de réflexion.** Et puis ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Après tout tu l'as dit : un oeil extérieur est parfois ce qu'il faut. Dans ce cas, tu devrais même aller la voir.**

**Et si tu venais avec moi?**

**Chez toi ? Ca n'est pas une bonne idée.**

**Pourquoi ? Ma mère t'adore...**

**Ouais, mais pour quel appréhende ton problème, tu vas devoir lui raconter deux-trois trucs et... **commence-t-il, gêné.** Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être là.**

**Si ma mère et mon père m'aiment, alors ils accepteront la personne que j'aime. Sans ça, je ne...**

**Stop stop stop,** m'arrête-t-il sérieusement.** Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça reste tes parents quoi qu'il arrive.**

**Sans doute, mais...**

**Bon, fais tes valisee, on est partis ! **Dit Tetsu en se levant d'un bond.

**Sérieusement ?**

**J'ai l'air de rire ?**

**Super !**

**Oui, enfin non. On part demain, quand même. Vue l'heure, hein...**

_'Je vais commander une pizza...'_

Oh bon sang... Le voisin d'à côté a envie d'une pizza. Grand bien lui fasse, mais moi... Je sature un peu, là. Partir n'est pas une mauvaise idée, changer d'air même un jour ou deux, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Et partir avec Tet-chan, l'idée est séduisante. Revoir mes parents me fait plaisir aussi... Même si ça ne donne rien, ce ne sera pas inutile. Bon, le voisin va se commander deux pizzas, en fait. Je gémis en portant la main à mon front... Ca devient difficilement supportable...

**Doiha-chan ? **Appelle Tetsu en m'entendant.

**Désolé. J'étais... C'est rien.**

_'C'est pas fini, ces klaxons ?! Ca avancera pas plus vite !'_

J'attrape un coussin et me le colle sur la tête, comme si ça allait faire barrage. Et j'entends Tetsu s'activer à la cuisine. Hola, je suis fatigué, mais pas suicidaire ! Hors de question qu'il nous fasse à manger, je tiens à la vie moi. Je me lève, constate que je tiens sur mes jambes, donc je vais le rejoindre...


	19. Retour aux sources

**T'as pas tort dans ce que tu dis, Museelo : c'est souvent des voix d'automobilistes en effet XD. Mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autres en fait XD. Merci pour tes encouragements :). **

**J'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir en donnant « l'explication » qui somme toute est assez facile, mais bon je croise les doigts :)**

**Retour aux sources**

**On aurait dû prendre le train.**

**Pas grave, j'aime bien conduire...**

**Ouais enfin au retour, on alternera. C'est plus prudent.**

**Quoi ? J'ai fait des pauses...**

**Ah oui, tu parles ! **S'exclame Tetsu. **Tu t'arrêtes trois fois parce que tu es pâle comme un linge, tu sors marcher un peu comme si tu allais tomber... Je parie que tu as entendu toute l'autoroute, à chaque fois !**

**Laisse tomber.**

**Certainement pas. Au retour, je conduis**.

_'Que ça te plaise ou non'_

Tetsu n'avait quand même pas souffert tout ce temps pour me perdre alors que nous venions juste d'enfin nous trouver ! Voilà ce qu'il se disait, c'était très clair. J'admets que ma conduite est plutôt bonne globalement, mais ces fichus maux de tête qui arrivent sans crier gare nous ont collé une belle peur une fois ou deux, sur le chemin... Du coup, quand je sens que ça vient, je me dépêche de stopper sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et j'attends que ça passe. Tetsu veut prendre le volant, je le sais bien... Mais ça va aller. Il faut que ça aille. Au retour, il crèvera les pneux s'il le faut, mais il ne revivra pas ça. Rien qu'à le regarder, et c'est très clair. Fort heureusement, il ne reste guère de temps. Bientôt, nous serons arrivés à destination. Cette pensée est plutôt réjouissante d'un côté, mais angoissante de l'autre. Rencontrer les parents, c'était un exercice auquel Tetsu se pliait toujours un peu maladroitement, ça je le sais bien... Et là, la situation est encore plus délicate. Il les connait déjà, mais en temps que mon ami et collègue. Et s'ils le prenait mal ? Si jamais ils s'opposaient à notre relation ? Je sais qu'il se pose ce genre de questions. Et pour tout avouer : moi aussi. Un peu.

**Comme tu voudras, **cèdai-je enfin.

**Tu vois**_, _note Tetsu en souriant, **c'est pile la réponse que je veux. « Comme tu voudras », c'est parfait. Sers-en toi plus souvent.**

**Y a des situations où ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ! **Répliquai-je avec un clin d'oeil.

**... M... Mais... N'importe quoi !**

**Je prendrai ce rougissement pour un oui.**

**Pfff... Ah, on arrive.**

**Bon. Prêt ?**

Mon pauvre Tetsu sort de son embarras en quelques secondes, quand je lui pose cette question. Entrer dans la ville ne lui a probablement jamais autant coûté qu'aujourd'hui. Sa tête est pleine de 'et si...', à force de faire des hypothèses. Il frotte ses mains moîtes l'une contre l'autre en se demandant de quelle façon il s'adressait à mes parents avant, déjà ? Est-ce qu'il fallait continuer ainsi ? Ou prévoir un gilet pare-balles ? Il déglutit et répond d'une voix blanche :

**Pas vraiment...**

**Et ben tant pis. Dans deux minutes, on entre en scène.**

**Je préfèrerai que ça soit vraiment le cas... **fait-il mollement.**Tu leur as dit quoi, au juste ?**

**Et bien que j'avais quelques problèmes, et ils se sont naturellement doutés de quoi il s'agissait... Alors j'ai dit que je venais les voir avec quelqu'un.**

**« Quelqu'un »**_, _souligne Tetsu.

**La personne qui partageait ma vie**_, _précisai-je.

Je pense que Tetsu en oublia de respirer, l'espace d'un instant. Il dut se rappeller comment faire, pour y parvenir. Mais là, l'angoisse n'y était pour rien. C'était juste le bonheur. Quand il a ce genre d'expression, c'est impossible pour moi d'y résister : il faut que je ressente ce qu'il éprouve. Un instant, il se revit il y a quelques temps, en proie au déchirement, à se demander comment agir... A tenter de se faire une raison, à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'un jour, nous serions ensemble. Cette phrase que je viens de dire sonne de façon très agréable à ses oreilles. Il avait adoré entendre ça. Il n'est pas contre l'entendre à nouveau, d'ailleurs. C'est génial. Tout ça, c'est vraiment le genre de choses qui le met la tête dans les nuages. Et j'adore le voir ainsi. Je le sens plus détendu, d'un coup...

**Ah... Ah ben carrément...**

**Quoi ? C'est pas le cas ?**

**Bien sûr que si, crétin,**fait Tetsu en souriant.**Simplement, ça veut dire que quand je vais descendre de cette voiture, clairement, ils vont me lancer des pierres**_, _achève-t-il en riant nerveusement.

**Absolument pas. **

**Ah non ?**

**Non,**assurai-je tranquillement.**Ils ont compris que je ne leur amenais pas une jolie fiancée, ils ne seront pas surpris par ça.**

**B... Bon,**acquiesçe-t-il en se sentant déjà un peu plus léger.

**Par contre, euh...**

**Oui ?**

J'enclanche le clignotant pour tourner dans la rue où j'ai grandi... Ce qui m'arrange bien, je dois le dire, comme cela je ne regarde pas du côté de Tetsu. Ma confiance en moi s'effrite un peu... Je sais que ça n'aidera pas Tet-chan à se détendre, ce que je m'apprête à révéler, mais... Pour ma défense, on a sonné à la porte quand j'étais au téléphone avec mes parents ce matin même et du coup, je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de mes explications. Oui bon, ça n'est pas une excuse, d'accord... Je toussote, alors que je sens bien que Tetsu attend la suite, et puis je lance d'une petite voix :

**J'ai comme qui dirait... Enfin je n'ai pas vraiment dit qu'il s'agissait de toi.**

**Ahhh... **souffle Tetsu. **Ca, c'est parfait. Maintenant, je vais passer pour le pervers qui a débauché leur fils depuis 15 ans, et qui l'a matté tout le temps.**

**En même temps, c'est vrai... **tentai-je sur un ton moqueur, histoire de faire passer la pillule.

A nouveau, Tetsu se détend, comme il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Mieux valait le prendre comme ça, après tout... Inutile de s'angoisser bêtement alors que tout se passerait sans doute très bien. Mes parents sont des gens biens. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très objectif, tout ça... Mais vraiment, je pense que ça ira. Je sais qu'il doit être un peu dépassé par les évènements, tout de même. On a un boulot monstre en ce moment, pour commencer. En plus de cela, je sais aussi qu'il assimile avec moi des tas de concepts qui lui étaient étrangers jusque là. Heureusement qu'il a l'esprit vif et une bonne capacité d'adaptation, sans ça... Mais je reconnais volontiers qu'il a de quoi perdre ses repères. Pourtant, il se contente de me donner une petite claque sur la tête en répliquant :

**Si tu ne tenais pas le volant, je t'aurais volontiers...**

**Désolé. Détends-toi Tet-chan, tout le monde t'aime et mes parents les premiers. Passée la surprise, ça va aller tout seul.**

**Faudra bien.**

**Mais oui. Nous y voilà.**

**Une petite prière ?**

**Tet-chan !**

**Je plaisantais !**Réplique-t-il en riant.

Et nous y voilà. Je me gare dans la rue, une place étant disponible presque en face de chez moi. Alertés par le bruit du moteur, je sens plus que je ne vois, deux personnes sortir dans le petit carré de pelouse juste devant la maison. Mon père, tout d'abord. Pas très grand, d'âge mûr et les tempes grisonnantes, ses lunettes lui donnent un air droit et juste. Cependant, il a surtout l'air gentil et calme, d'après ce qu'on m'a toujours dit. Ma mère, mêem si mon jugemetn est faussé puisque je la connais, a l'air nettement plus expansive. Assez grande et menue, on ne lui donnait pas son âge, je trouve. Alors que mon père arrive tranquillement, elle marche de ce pas plus rapide qui lui correspond, pressée qu'elle est de voir son fils, qui ne donne pas assez de ses nouvelles à son goût. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à des remontrances à ce sujet. Et je ne les aurais pas volées. Je me sens tout de suite heureux d'être là et de les voir. Comme à chaque fois, je me dis que je ne les vois pas assez souvent, et je me promets d'y remédier autant que possible.

**Bonjour !**

**Hideto ! Mais tu as une mine épouvantable !**

**Content de te revoir aussi, maman,**répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, habitué que je suis à ce genre de remarques.

**Je suis sûr que tu ne manges pas correctement... Et que tu te couches à des heures pas possibles !**

**Ce n'est pas du travail de bureau que je fais, maman. Mes horaires sont...**

**Tu as toujours les bonnes excuses ! **

**Mais ne l'ennuie pas alors qu'il n'a pas encore mis un pied dans la maison, **intervint mon père.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air las. Et tout de suite, l'on peut sentir deux ou trois choses, je trouve. Premièrement, que leur couple ne date pas d'hier. Qu'il est habitué à voir sa femme, visiblement bavarde et un peu plus exhubérante que lui, agir ainsi. Et qu'il fait toujours son possible pour temporiser de son mieux en se moquant gentimment. Le genre de taquineries acquisent au fil des années. J'aime kleur relation, leur complicité. J'ai toujours voulu vivre ça, moi aussi.

**Salut papa. Je vois que vous êtes en forme.**

**Ca... Ca fait plus de 20 ans qu'elle me fatigue...**

**Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas,** acquiesçai-je en lançant un clin d'oeil complice à mon père.

**Alors Hideto, tu venais accompagné, je crois ?**

**En effet... La situation est un peu particulière...**

Forcément, si confiant que j'étais en venant, je me raidis un peu. Je sais pertinament que mes parents, ma mère surtout, auraient été bien plus heureux se je leur avait présenté une jeune femme. Car qui dit femme dit petits-enfants, normalité et tout le reste qui va avec... Ma mère devait être peinée, elle qui aurait tant aimé avoir une fille dans la famille... Pourtant au téléphone, même si j'ai bien senti une certaine tension les premières minutes, cela s'était plutôt bien passé. Même là. Mon père attend calmement et ma mère cesse de parler en regardant curieusement la silhouette qui descend de la voiture et qui vint se planter devant eux.

**Bonjour.**

**M... Mais c'est... **bafouille ma mère en reconnaîssant Tetsu.

**Lui-même**_, _acquiesçai-je sans broncher.

_'Tetsuya-san ?!'_

**Hideto, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Au téléphone, tu avais bien parlé d'un... Mais tu...**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer. Tetsu... C'est de lui dont je parlais.**

**Oh. Bien. Bien. Bien.**

**Maman ? Tu as dit trois fois 'bien'...**

**Ah ? Vraiment ? Euh je.**_.._

Visiblement, elle est un peu perdue. Déjà qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un jour pour se préparer à voir son fils débarquer ici avec un homme... Cela à la rigueur, elle avait réussi à l'assimiler -et je lui en suis reconnaissant, d'ailleurs-. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas au reste -et comment la blâmer ?-. Elle se souvient bien de Tetsu, qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois à l'époque où notre groupe démarrait, avant que nous ne partions à Tokyo. 'Un jeune homme charmant bien qu'un peu sérieux', m'avait-elle dit. Mais poli, bien élevé et qui s'entendait à merveille avec moi, pourtant un peu renfermé à l'époque. Elle l'aimait bien, je le savais. Depuis notre départ de Tokyo, elle a dû le revoir ça et là une fois ou deux seulement. Et certainement qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir dans de telles conditions.

Mon père pratiquait le flegme avec brio, les britanniques n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Un haussement de sourcil fut sa seule réaction notable. En dedans, il était surpris bien sûr, mais il ne le montra pas. Pour une raison simple, en fait, et que je devinais sans peine. Dès que j'avais été en âge de comprendre, j'avais souffert de cette capacité que j'avais et qui parfois me dépassait. J'ai longtemps été seul, jusqu'à la fin de l'adolescence en fait. Et du coup, maman et lui ont toujours fait leur possible pour me donner le meilleur. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Pour m'épauler, me comprendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, leur esprit rationnel dû-t-il en souffrir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, les choses seraient-elles différentes ? Certes je ne suis plus un enfant, mais la situation était la même. J'avais un problème, je venais chercher de l'aide et je devais en plus leur faire accepter la voie et la personne que j'avais choisi. Mon père ne voyait que cela. Comprendre et accepter. Et soutenir, une fois encore. Cela m'émut un peu, de ressentir cette conviction.

**Ne restez pas sur le seuil, voyons,**dit-il en saluant Tetsu.**Vous devez être fatigués. Le voyage a été bon ?**

**Oui, sans problèmes. Presque pas,**rectifiai-je en sentant le regard mitigé de Tetsu sur moi.

**Tu devrais aller poser vos affaires dans ta chambre. Nous allons servir de quoi vous désaltérer.**

**C'est gentil. A tout de suite !**

J'emmène Tetsu dans ma chambre -qui est beaucoup plus belle depuis que je n'y vis plus, du reste-. Je le vois masquer un sourire en voyant les vieux posters toujours accrochés au mur... Oui bon, on a tous eu nos idoles, non ? Et puis il s'assoit sur le lit en laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Comme si j'allais passer à côét d'un truc pareil... Je le remarque évidemment, et je lui lance :

**Et ben, ça s'est pas mal passé du tout !**

**J'ai soif... **murmure lentement Tetsu. **J'ai falli me déshydrater dangereusement.**

**Respire.**

**Ta mère n'a pas l'air ravie...**

**Elle est surprise. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça.****Mais tout va bien**_, _assurai-je. Car je connais ma mère : si elle n'avait pas du tout été d'accord, sa réaction aurait été toute autre.

**Tes parents sont quand même très ouverts... **constate Tetsu en se demandant si les siens pourraient réagir si calmement.

**Mes parents m'ont eu alors que ma mère était encore mineure et qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, **expliquai-je.** Ils m'ont eu contre l'avis de mes grands-parents. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il ne s'embarrassent pas trop du formalisme et des conventions.**

**Bon**_, _acquiesçe Tetsu, qui s'explique mieux le pourquoi du comment. **C'est drôle, ta mère est plus grande que toi, j'avais jamais remarqué.**

**Ne sois pas désagréable, hein ! **Répliquai-je en souriant.

**Désolé. Alors comme ça c'est ta chambre ? Je m'en rappelais pas comme ça.**

**Parce que les fois où tu venais, j'y vivais encore. Donc c'était le bordel. Là, c'est rangé.**

**Ah c'est pour ça.**

**Je me demande pourquoi il y a ce futon là... **remarquai-je tout à coup.

**Ben je dormirai où ? Sur le plancher ?**

**Ben non, avec moi.**

**Ah non, je ne dormirai pas avec toi !**

**Ben c'est nouveau ça ? **m'étonnai-je.

**Si je dors avec toi, il y a une chance sur deux pour que ça dégénère et... C'est hors de question que je dorme avec toi sous le toit de tes parents.**

**Ca se conçoit, **dis-je en songeant qu'il n'a pas tort.

Nous finissons par rejoindre la salle où mes parents nous attendent. C'était comme une première rencontre, pour Tet-chan. J'en ai bien l'impression. Mais lorsque ma mère lui demande si c'est un sucre ou deux dans son thé, le tout avec le sourire, je sens qu'un poids s'envole du coeur de Tetsu. Il est soulagé apr ce simple geste, très gentil et bon signe à ses yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air de le détester, vraissemblablement. Et cela lui fait plaisir. Quelques banalités sur le voyage furent échangés, les traditionnelles dernières nouvelles... Et puis ce fut mon père qui mis le sujet sur le tapis, comme il doit probablement s'inquiéter, même s'il ne le disait pas ouvertement jusque là :

**Alors Hideto. Tu nous disais avoir quelques petits problèmes en ce moment. Cela concerne... ce que je pense ?**

**Oui. Tu peux parler librement papa, Tet-chan est au courant.**

**Tu lui as dit ?**Murmure ma mère, visiblement surprise.

**Oui.**

**Tout ?**

**Tout.**

**Je vois...**

**Un problème ?**

**Non, c'est juste... Rien du tout**_,_ se ravise-t-elle.**Raconte-nous ce qui t'amène, dans ce cas.**


	20. Conseils

**Chapitre 20... Bon, je tablais sur 25 chapitres maximum... Je suis encore mes prévisions, jusque là XD. Mais il me faut poser certains détails, c'est chose faite avec ce chapitre :)**

**Ah pour info, j'ai réécri et reposté le précédent chapitre. Y avait pas mal d'erreurs de cohérence et puis surtout, l'emploi de la troisième personne au lieu du _'je'_ habituel dans cette fic; j'imagine que je devais être bien fatiguée la première fois que je l'ai écrit, pour faire cette boulette XD. Je m'en suis rendue compte et j'ai donc modifié tout ça pour être 'raccord' avec le reste. **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Conseils**

Longtemps, ma voix fut la seule à s'élever dans la pièce. Je m'efforçais tant bien que mal de parler d'une voix calme, en tentant de ne pas me laisser emporter, lorsque j'abordais telle ou telle partie de mon récit. Rien ne fut laissé de côté. Je n'insistais pas trop cependant, sur mon sentiment de solitude permanent, ceci afin de ne pas attrister mes parents... Mais je l'évoquais néanmoins. Ils comprendraient ainsi mieux mes sentiments envers Tet-chan. Ca n'était pas pour cela que nous étions venus ici, je le sais bien, mais cela ne serait toutefois pas inutile. Je racontais ensuite ma grippe, ma découverte des sentiments de Tetsu à mon égard -en n'insistant pas tellement, là encore-... Comment j'y avais répondu, comment je lui avais tout révélé et comment nous nous en accomodions. Nous en jouions, même. Et puis ce qui nous avait poussé là : mes maux de tête et le reste, les désagréments de ces derniers jours. Et j'insistais particulièrement sur ce dernier point, le plus important pour l'heure.

_'Je suis fier de toi...'_

Tetsu m'aurait volontiers tenu la main en même temps, mais ça n'était guère le lieu ni le moment. Il est fier de m'entendre dire tout cela. Fier et heureux. Il me trouve... courageux. J'en rougis, je le sens. Il se contente alors de sourire chaque fois que je tourne la tête vers lui. C'est comme si je vérifiais qu'il est avec moi; je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. 'Avec moi', au sens propre comme au figuré, du reste. Alors naturellement, il répond toujours présent.

Ma mère quant à elle, bougea seulement une fois, pour reservir du thé à tout le monde. Un geste machinal, tant elle était suspendue à mes lèvres. Seul mon père avait ouvert la bouche, tout le temps où j'avais parlé. Il m'avait posé une question à deux ou trois reprises et avait hoché simplement la tête en entendant ma réponse. Quand j'ai eu terminé, il intervint à nouveau :

**Bon... Et ta dernière... 'crise', c'était quand ?**

**Tout à l'heure, en venant...**

**Au volant ?**S'exclame ma mère. **Hideto !**

**Maman, c'est pas de ça dont il est question...**

_'Tu dis ça, mais ça aurait pu mal se terminer...'_

**N'empêche qu'elle a raison,**renchérit Tetsu, trop heureux d'avoir un appui sur ce point.**Tu n'es pas assez prudent.**

**Exactement ! **Lançe ma mère à Tetsu. **Ah ça, il doit vous en faire voir de belles...**

**Mais... C'est une coalition ! **m'écriai-je en riant. **Papa, tu es avec moi ?**

**Ah ça mon grand, ça dépend de ta mère... Si elle est trop effrayante, je me range à ses côtés.**

**Traître !**

Tout se passe pour le mieux. Visiblement, ma mère semble toujours apprécier Tetsu autant qu'avant. A moins qu'elle ne soit trop préoccupée par mon sort pour bien penser au reste maintenant ?... Peu importe, au fond. L'ambiance est bonne et c'est ce qu'il fallait maintenant. Ce fut comme toujours mon père qui toussota pour ramener le calme et qui recentra la discussion, en semblant presque réfléchir à voix haute...

**Un peu de sérieux... L'explication ne peut être rationnelle... Ce n'est pas un coup de froid ou quelque chose de...**

**... normal ?**Achevai-je sur un ton amer, bien malgré moi.

**J'allais dire banal. Mais dans ma bouche, ça n'est pas une critique Hideto. Tu le sais,**assure-t-il sévèrement.

**Oui. Désolé.**

**Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, juste avant que ça ne se produise ?**

**Ben... Je conduisais.**

**C'est tout ?**

**Je peux difficilement jouer au golf en même temps, tu sais...** ironisai-je.

**Ah, tu es impossible ! **S'exclame-t-il en souriant tout de même à ma boutade. **Bon... Et la fois d'avant, c'était quand ?**

**Hormis sur la route... Hier soir... Juste quand tu es venu à la maison,**__répondis-je en regardant mon bassiste.

**Tu faisais quoi ?**

**Rien de spécial, j'allais mettre la télé... Et je... J'attendais Tet-chan.**

**Eh ? **S'étonne celui-ci. **Mais ce n'était pas prévu que je passe.**

_'Moi qui croyait te faire une surprise en débarquant...'_

**Je sais, mais j'avais cru voir ta voiture passer en bas, dans la rue... Du coup, j'« écoutais » dans le couloir, j'espèrais que ça soit vraiment toi...**

**Oh...**

Je m'étais bien gardé de le dire, cela... Tetsu en rougit presque, tant il trouve cela adorable. Il se contente de sourire de toutes ses dents, en se retenant tant bien que mal de m'embrasser ou même de simplement me prendre la main. Les amoureux ont ceci de particulier qu'il existe certains moments où ils semblent être dans une sorte de bulle. Et dans ces cas là, peu importe le nombre de personnes autour d'eux, ils ne voient plus rien d'autre... C'était à peu près cela en ce moment, pour nous. Raconter toute l'histoire m'avait permis de prendre conscience de la chance que j'avais de vivre cela aujourd'hui. Je me sens bizarre. Comme si le sérieux de tout cela m'apparaîssait une nouvelle fois. Non pas que je me repose sur mes acquis, mais enfin, il est bon de me rappeller combien j'ai de la chance d'avoir Tet-chan près de moi. Comme toujours, ce fut mon père qui se rappella à notre bon souvenir.

**Ahum...**

**Ca ne nous aide pas... **conclut ma mère, gênée par notre moment de complicité.

**Je cherchais un point commun, mais j'avoue que... **murmure mon père.** Là, je ne vois pas.**

**Moi non plus... C'est arrivé soudainement et sans raisons. Et je ne vois effectivement aucun lien...**

**Mais ceci ne doit pas te décourager,**assure-t-il, sûr de lui. **On trouvera. On a toujours trouvé, pas vrai ?**

**Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. C'est lui qui tenait à venir... **mentai-je en désignant Tetsu.

**Tu t'es bien gardé de leur dire qu'hier, c'est étendu sur le sol, que je t'ai trouvé ! **Se braque alors Tetsu. **Alors oui, j'insiste pour qu'on fasse quelque chose.**

**Hideto ! **Releva ma mère. **Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ?**

_'Mon Dieu ! C'est grave !'_

**Oui...**

**Ca va loin...**

**Tu vois ?**Renchérit Tetsu. **Il faut s'inquiéter. Ne sois pas égoïste. Pense à tes parents... Et à moi. Je ne supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ! Parfois, j'ai la sensation que tu t'en fiches... **termine-t-il, comme blessé.

**Tet-chan...**

**Désolé, c'était inapproprié. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais prendre un peu l'air.**

_'Et je ne veux pas que tu me suives.'_

Il savait que je l'écouterai... Et que je le suivrai. Cependant, cette pensée me bloque. Il n'a pas envie que je l'accompagne. Il préfère rester seul. Ce n'est pas qu'il est en colère... Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt qu'il... Il a envie de penser... seul. Peut-être que la situation lui pèse ? Peut-être que je m'immisce trop dans son esprit ? Il n'a plus tellement de jardin secret au fond, depuis que l'on est ensemble... Et pour un homme aussi secret que lui, peut-être est-ce dur ? Je n'y avais pas pensé... Moi, je suis ravi qu'il sache tout de moi. Mais le commun des mortels aime ce petit jardin secret, au contraire... Je fonctionne tellement à l'inverse des autres, que j'en oublie ce qui est bon pour lui...

Tetsu s'incline rapidement face à mes parents, légèrement honteux d'avoir dit de telles choses devant eux. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de leur imposer une scène de ménage, c'est la dernière chose qui pouvait mettre à l'aise tout le monde. Et moi, je me sens très mal tout à coup. Il se lève et joint le geste à la parole en sortant faire quelques pas dans le jardin. J'ai pris les choses à la légère, une fois encore... Et cette fois-ci, ça n'est pas vraiment passé. Mais je voulais épargner de l'inquiétude à Tetsu. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour lui révéler mes problèmes, c'est juste que je voulais le protéger...

**C'est bien ce que ta mère disait,**fait enfin mon père**: il doit en voir de belles. Et je parie que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il est fâché.**

**Ben là, j'avoue que...**

**Tu fais comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'est pas ton intention mais en faisant ça, tu minimises son inquiétude. C'est comme si tu ne tenais pas compte de ses sentiments.**

**Mais pas du tout, je...**

**C'est comme ça qu'il le perçoit, **continue mon père malgré mes protestations.** Il veut toute ta confiance. Et il sent que tu l'exclues de ta douleur, ton incompréhension, peu importe comment tu appelles ce qui t'arrive. Tu lui montres les bons côtés à ce que j'ai compris, et tu gardes les mauvais pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marchera.**

Tandis qu'il parlait, maman acquiesçait à ses dires, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que son fils unique avait deux handicaps majeurs : j'étais maladroit de nature, et je vivais quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Elle savait que jamais personne -hormis eux- n'avait été au courant de mon secret. Rien que cela, ça témoignait du côté inédit de ma relation avec Tetsu. Je commettrai des erreurs, ce serait inévitable. Mais après tout, il en va ainsi pour n'importe quel couple. Elle sait cela, je le sens. 'Couple' ? Je sens tout à coup que cela fait bizarre à ma mère, de penser à nous de cette façon... Elle se lève et déclare simplement :

**Je vais aller préparer le repas. Ca te laissera assez de temps pour aller t'excuser.**

**Maman, tu...**

**Peu importe ce que tu décides, je te soutiendrai comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je n'ai pas à porter de jugement, **dit-elle en débarassant la table.** Cependant...**

**'Cependant' ? **Relevai-je, un peu angoissé.

**Je dois admettre que si tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui est capable de te remettre à ta place, ça me fera du travail en moins,**achève-t-elle en souriant.

**Je t'adore.**

Je me lève à mon tour et vais chercher mon manteau et celui de Tetsu, avant de sortir le rejoindre. Je ne suis pas long à le trouver : il est à l'arrière de la maison, occupé à regarder devant lui avec une certaine indifférence, semblerait-il. Je viens me planter à ses côtés en ne sachant trop que dire, je l'avoue. Il me faudrait savoir... le degré qu'il a atteint. Est-il triste, vexé, irrité ou alors carrément furieux ? Je décide alors de me comporter comme toute personne normale : je chercherai la cause et j'y apporterai la meilleure solution possible. Sans m'aider de mon 'avantage'. Je lui tends le manteau que je lui ai amené. Il se contente de le prendre et de le mettre, sans mot dire. Voilà qui ne me facilite pas la tâche...

**Tet-chan ?**

**Hm ?**

**Ecoute... Je suis désolé...**

**Pour quoi ?**

**Pour... Depuis le début, je t'ai tenu à l'écart de tout ça... Et je n'aurais pas dû.**

**Tu sais, **dit-il sans me regarder, **j'ai bien conscience que ce sont les personnes les mieux indiquées pour t'aider... Je ne suis pas au courant depuis assez longtemps pour être assez familier de tout ça... Et sans doute que je ne peux être d'aucune aide...**

**Ne dis pas ça, **le coupai-je, songeant qu'il est diablement tentant de céder et de voir ce à quoi il pense.

**Pourtant c'est vrai...**

Quel entêté. Oui mes parents ont supporté ça toute leur vie et lui seulement quelques semaines. Oui il n'y connait pas grand chose. Et oui, il ne peut peut-être rien faire... Et alors ? Est-ce que je lui demande quelque chose, moi ? Je ne lui demande pas d'effacer toutes mes angoisses d'un coup de baguette magique. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de lui. Je n'en suis pas certain vu que je m'interdis de voir ce à quoi il pense, mais... Je suis sûr qu'il doute. Il se dit... Que peut-être, je suis avec lui parce qu'il accepte ce que je suis. Une solution de facilité, en quelque sorte. Si ça se trouve, il ne me croit pas quand je dis que je l'aime ? Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend dingue. Il faut le convaincre. Je l'attrape par les épaules pour lui faire face et je tente de me montrer persuasif :

**Tet-chan il y a deux ou trois choses que tu n'as visiblement pas compris. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, donc. Avant de te rencontrer, tout le monde me prenait pour un gars bizarre et lunatique. Un jour je me rappelle, on répétait et je n'ai pas desserré les dents de toute la journée, tant j'avais du mal à me contrôler ce jour là. C'était nos débuts... Ken-chan s'en irritait un peu... Et toi je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit : _« et alors ? Ne te force pas. Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, c'est ton droit. Ce que tu racontes quand tu chantes ou simplement avec ton regard, c'est plus intéressant ». _**

**Je ne me souviens pas...**

**Bien sûr, pour toi c'était évident. C'est une chose banale. Mais moi... J'étais soulagé. Je pouvais être moi-même sans risquer un mauvais jugement. Tu m'as toujours compris, même en ne sachant pas tout de moi. Et tu continues. Même si tu n'as pas toutes les réponses, tu fais avec ce que tu as. Tu m'aimes malgré ce que je suis et la souffrance que je t'ai causé malgré moi. Crois-tu que j'ai besoin d'autre chose ? C'est déjà largement plus que ce que je mérite.**

Je le serre dans mes bras... Fort, très fort. Tout ce que j'ai dit n'est que la pure vérité. Il est vrai que je ne me suis rendu compte que récemment, de tout ceci... Mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas tombé dans ses bras simplement parce que j'ai su qu'il m'aimait. C'est juste que... tôt ou tard, moi aussi j'aurais probablement fait quelque chose. Je sens ses mains se poser dans mon dos. Et sa tête se pose sur mon épaule. Il m'a déjà pardonné, cela se sent juste avec ça... Je veux qu'il comprenne bien qu'il a toute ma confiance.

**Je te fais confiance. Entièrement. Je voulais juste... j'adorais le petit nuage sur lequel on était et je voulais que tu continues à sourire. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te dire que j'avais mal...**

**C'était stupide.**

**Je sais.**

J'attrape sa main et m'éloigne d'un pas pour le regarder. Tout va bien. Il sourit, alors tout va bien. Je serre sa main un peu plus et le courant passe. Je lui montre... Quand je perdais le contrôle au point d'entendre tout l'immeuble ou le quartier, je repartais avec la résolution de ne pas lui dire... pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Ce n'est pas malin et ce n'est aps une excuse, mais au moins il voit que je ne mentais pas.

_'Je te crois'._

Ainsi, il a bien 'reçu'. Aïe ! Voilà que ça recommence, ça faisait longtemps... Ca n'est pas très violent, mais notable tout de même... Bon sang, ça n'en finira donc jamais ? Je grimace et Tetsu serre ma main, comprenant ce qui se passe... Je n'essaie même pas de sourire tandis que ma tête résonne, puisque je lui ai promis de ne plus me cacher... Mais je déteste le voir s'en faire pour moi, je n'y peux rien. Cette fois, la douleur est minime et elle passe aussi vite qu'elle est venue... Tant mieux pour moi.

Tiens ? Maintenant que j'y fais attention, la nuit est tombée... Nous avons discuté vraiment longtemps... Je sens la fatigue me gagner un peu, le trajet aidant. Mais qui dit 'nuit' dit aussi 'visibilité réduite'. Parfait. Extérieur ou pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de solliciter une marque d'affection qui commence à me manquer. Je m'avance pour demander un baiser qu'il ne me refuse pas, puisqu'il avait la même idée... Il semble rassuré de voir que la crise est passée. Mais je me doute qu'il se demande tout comme moi 'à quand la prochaine ?'

**On devrait retourner à l'intérieur. Je suis gêné de m'être ainsi comporté devant eux, **dit-il enfin.

**Je le méritais. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.**

Nous regagnons la maison main dans la main avant de nous séparer en entrant. Mon père est toujours assis devant la table, au même endroit. Parfois, je me demande ce qui pourrait le bousculer un peu... Il faudrait que je sois dans le plâtre, pour être aussi immobile que lui. Je m'asseois en face de lui et d'un coup d'oeil, je vois qu'il est content de voir que les choses se sont arrangées avec Tet-chan.

**Où est maman ?**

**A la cuisine, elle termine de préparer le repas.**

**Je vais aller l'aider... **intervient Tetsu. **Enfin... Si vous le permettez.**

**Bien sûr, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de...**

**C'est la moindre des choses, après tout, vous nous recevez... **fait Tetsu avant d'y aller.

**Il est d'une politesse, ce garçon là... **remarque mon père une fois qu'il a disparu.

**Je sais.**

**Je crois que ta mère a une idée, pour ce qui te concerne...**

**Sérieusement ? **M'écriai-je, plein d'espoir.

**Tu me vois plaisanter là-dessus ? Mais je pense qu'elle veut y penser... Elle t'en parlera sans doute d'elle-même, demain.**

**Demain ? Mais...**

**Hideto, elle ne t'a pas vu depuis des siècles... Elle aimerait profiter de toi ce soir. Et moi aussi.**

**Bien sûr, **me ravisai-je en songeant que nous n'avons parlé que de mes problèmes jusque là.** Mais tu sais papa, je suis content d'être là, **dis-je sincèrement.

**J'espère bien, **répond-il en souriant.


	21. Début de réponse

**Merci Kaoru, ça me touche beaucoup :)**

**C'est fou comme je me suis attachée à cette histoire... Non pas que je ne me plaîs pas dans les autres (sinon je ne les ferai pas XD), mais ça fait partie de celles qui sont vraiment particulières pour moi... :)**

**Début de réponse**

Ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine pendant que mon père et moi étions dans la salle, Tetsu me l'a raconté après. Evidemment je l'ai harcelé pour savoir de quoi il avait bien pu discuter avec elle, tout ce temps. Et plutôt que de me raconter, ce qui serait déjà une interprétation, il s'en est rappellé. J'étais debout devant lui, les yeux fermés, et j'ai vu toute la scène défiler dans sa tête à mesure qu'il y pensait. C'est une interprétation aussi, remarquez. Car voir ce que voit Tetsu, c'est particulier. Il est naturellement bon. Donc ses souvenirs ont tous cette aura de douceur qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Pour avoir déjà vu les pensées de nombreuses personnes très différentes, pourtant très bien par ailleurs, je peux dire qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que c'est aussi agréable, ce genre d'exercice. Et je les ai vu. Ma mère occupée à répartir le riz dans quatre bols différents... Et Tetsu surveiller le four. Je le sens mal à l'aise... Il s'est proposé pour aider, mais il craint encore la réaction de ma mère. Peut-il se comporter de façon normale ou doit-il y aller avec précaution ? Ma mère ne se pose pas tant de questions, c'est elle qui engage la conversation.

**Alors Tetsuya-san, dites-moi, est-il prévu de vous revoir sur Osaka prochainement ?**

**Vous voulez dire, à l'occasion d'un concert ?**

**Oui.**

**Une tournée est prévue dans quelques mois et forcément oui, nous passerons par ici. Deux soirs de suite. Mais Doiha-... Je veux dire Hyde-chan ne vous en a-t-il pas parlé ?**

**Hideto ne se rappelle jamais de tout ce qui est dates.**

**C'est vrai.**

**Tetsuya-san... Cela vous ennuyerait-il beaucoup si je vous posais des questions plus... personnelles ?**hésita ma mère.

**Non...**

**Est-ce que... Cela fait longtemps que vous... et lui...**

**Quelques semaines...**répondit Tetsu. Je le sens tendu; visiblement il n'avait pas tellement envie d'approfondir ce sujet avec elle.

**Répondez-moi franchement, ça restera entre nous. Avez-vous été effrayé lorsqu'il vous a parlé de ce... qu'il peut faire ?**

**Honnêtement... Oui.**

A cet instant, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai vu l'expression tendue et gênée de Tetsu. Je n'aurais pas dû être spécialement surpris : j'étais là, je sais quelle a été sa réaction quand je lui ai dit. Et encore, il l'a remarquablement bien pris. Je m'en étonne encore, lorsque j'y repense un peu. Peut-être que je redoutais juste la suite de leur conversation ? La tournure qu'elle prendrait. Je sais quelle est la franchise de ma mère et je sais la pudeur de Tetsu. Ca peut faire des étincelles, un choc pareil. Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je me reconcentre et continue ma 'lecture'...

**Merci de votre franchise.**

**Je n'ai pas eu peur au sens propre du terme... **explique Tetsu.** J'étais choqué. Je pensais... je pensais le connaître parfaitement et au final... Je ne savais pas cette chose si importante sur lui. Plus encore que le côté exceptionnel de la chose, c'est ça qui m'a surtout assomé. Ca et le fait... qu'il ait pu voir ce que je...**

**Je comprends,** lui épargne-t-elle. **Mais je suis étonnée.**

**Pour quelle raison ?**

**Vous dites avoir été surpris et je ne m'attendais pas à ces raisons... Il n'aurait pas été surprenant que vous le preniez très mal.**

**Il reste le même. Quand je l'ai connu, il était comme ça. Ca ne change rien.**

Il est dommage qu'au travers de ses souvenirs, je doive me limiter à ses pensées. J'aimerai avoir connaissance de celles qui m'a mise au monde, à cet instant. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est que Tetsu la sent étonnée. Réellement étonnée. En dehors de ça... Sa conviction lorsqu'il parle semble faire mouche. Ma mère ne pardonnerait rien qui laisse place au doute, si futile que soit le détail. Elle veut savoir à quoi s'en tenir, ça je le sais puisque je la connait.

**J'ai... J'aimerai l'entendre... alors je dois poser la question... Vous l'aimez ?**

**Plus que je ne pourrai l'expliquer.**

**Alors ça me va, **conclut-elle simplement, tandis que je me retiens d'arrêter là pour aller mebrasser Tet-chan.

**Ca vous va vraiment ? **Demande-t-il avec prudence.

**Pourquoi ?**

**Mais je... Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous espèriez pour votre seul fils et je...**

**C'est précisément là que vous vous trompez.**

**Pardon ?**

**Peu importe comment on le voit, Hideto est différent. Donc à situation particulière, raisonnement particulier. Mon but aurait dû être effectivement de vouloir voir mon seul enfant se marier, fonder une famille... Mais mes préoccupations ont toujours été autres, vue sa situation. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je veux qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne et l'accepte comme il est. Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne croyais pas que ça soit possible. Les gens sont si conventionnels, parfois... Mais de toute évidence, vous êtes cette personne, pour lui. Vous êtes ce que j'espèrais pour lui. Dans ces conditions, peu importe le reste. Ca me va.**

Après, il n'y a plus rien. Rien d'important. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me touche le plus. La dévotion de ma mère, qui est exceptionnelle, ou l'amour sans faille aucune que me porte Tetsu. Et dire que j'ai passé tout ce temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort... alors que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes, finalement. J'aurais pu tomber dans une famille qui m'aurait rejeté, j'aurais pu ne jamais trouver ce quelqu'un avec qui je puisse être moi-même... J'ai une chance phénoménale, en fait. Il est tard maintenant, et elle doit dormir. Demain, j'irai embrasser ma mère. Et je viendrai plus souvent, désormais. A mon tour de prendre un peu soin d'eux.

Tet-chan s'approche, visiblement serein, et il me donne un de ces baisers tendres que j'aime tant... Ca va aller. J'ai le coeur à deux doigts d'exploser sous le coup de l'émotion, de la véracité de ces images que j'ai vu comme si j'avais vécu la scène... Mais ça va aller. J'en ai des tremblements dans les mains. Et de la fièvre, presque. Il doit s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il m'embrasse à nouveau et porte la main à mon front.

**Tu es brûlant...**

**Ca va...**

**Doiha-chan, tu as promis...**

_'Tu es têtu, mais tu es mal tombé : je le suis plus que toi !'_

**Ok... Ca va pas très bien, en fait,** avouai-je.

**Mal à la tête ?**

**Pas vraiment... Juste... Comme grippé... Comme si j'étais à fleur de peau... J'ai les jambes molles, le coeur qui s'emballe et je n'arrive pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente...**

**Tu sais ce que je crois ? **Dit-il après un instant de réflexion.

**Non ?**

**Nous avons joué aux apprentis-sorciers. Je crois avoir moi aussi, comme ta mère, trouvé d'où vient le problème.**

**D'où ? **M'enballai-je aussitôt. **Dis vite !**

**Viens t'allonger...**

**Mais...**

**Allonge-toi. Je vais t'expliquer... bien que je ne sois pas sûr.**

Docile, je rejoint mon lit et m'y allonge, me glissant sous la couette en retenant un soupir de bien-être. La route a été longue et je me sens courbaturé... Et puis ces fichus symptômes n'aident pas à se sentir dans une forme olympique. S'allonger, ça a du bon. Tetsu s'asseoit sur le lit, au bord, et me caresse le front et les cheveux... Je crois que je pourrai m'endormir, alors... Et je remarque qu'il s'autorise de plus en plus ce genre de gestes. La situation ne nous apparaît plus comme étrange. L'époque où nous n'étions qu'amis appartient au passé, c'est une réalité. Et j'en suis encore émerveillé. Il semble réfléchir encore, comme s'il organisait ses idées, puis il se lance :

_'Je crois que oui... Je pense avoir compris...'_

**Je pense... Ton père cherchait un point commun à toutes tes crises et tes problèmes... Il n'avait pas tort : il y en a un.**

**Lequel ? **Demandai-je, attentif comme jamais.

**Avant chacune d'entre elles ou presque, nous avions 'communiqué' ainsi. N'allons pas chercher plus loin : c'est là que réside le problème.**

**Tu délires, **l'arrêtai-je.** D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours lu dans les pensées des gens. Et pendant longtemps, bien malgré moi. Pourquoi tout à coup...**

**Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. Lire dans les pensées, oui. 'Parler' comme on le fait, non. Ce sont deux choses différentes.**

**Tu crois que...**

**Je crois que pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas encore, ton organisme a du mal à gérer ça... Après tout étant enfant, tu as eu des difficultés à gérer ton don, non ? Imagine qu'il se... développe, on va dire. Où que tu es face à un autre aspect de ce qu'il t'est possible de faire. En quelque sorte, tu repars à zéro : tu dois apprendres à maîtriser. Et nous, nous nous sommes lancés là-dedans sans réfléchir, parce que c'est fabuleux... Mais on l'a fait souvent, longtemps, intensément... Ton cerveau ne suit pas. et ton corps te le fait comprendre.**

Dit de cette façon, cela semble être un raisonnement sans aucune faille, quelle qu'elle soit. Pourtant, il ne me plaît pas vraiment, lorsque je l'entends. Mais si j'y pense deux minutes... Tout se tient. Il manque encore quelques données, mais ce raisonnement est loin d'être idiot et dénué d'intérêt. Je suis épaté. Il ne faut pas oublier que ces choses qui me semblent couler de source, Tetsu se familiarise encore avec. Mais il a toujours eu une logique sûre et un jugement fin. Il analyse, compare, cherche... et trouve.

**Tu... Tu es intelligent, **soufflai-je.

**Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une découverte ! **S'écrit-il en riant.

**Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que...**

**Je sais. Je pense que c'est ce à quoi pensait ta mère. Mais elle l'expliquera probablement mieux que moi, car elle connait mieux cette partie de toi. Moi, je trouve que ce que je dis est cohérent.**

**Mais... Je ne veux pas ! **M'écriai-je en pensant à ce que tout cela impliquerait pour l'avenir.

**Excuse-moi ?**

**Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux pouvoir continuer. Ca ne te plait pas ?**

**Là n'est pas la question...**

**Oui, mais je te la pose. Ce n'est pas génial, de faire ça ? **Demandai-je la gorge nouée.

**Si... **répondit-il après un temps. **C'est extraordinaire. Ce que je ressens quand tu me montres certaines choses, quand tu me 'parles' ainsi, c'est... C'est comme si tu étais en moi. Je ne peux pas bien l'expliquer, mais j'ai la sensation que l'on se complète parfaitement... Et j'adore ça.**

**Tu vois... **murmurai-je en prenant sa main, ne voulant pas l'entendre dire qu'i lfaille arrêter.

**Mais si pour vivre ça, tu dois souffrir, alors ça ne vaut pas le coup, **déclare-t-il sans sourciller.

**Tet-chan...**

**Peu importe combien c'est super, ta santé passe avant le reste. **

**De toute façon, c'est peut-être même pas ça...**

**On verra, **conclut-il.

Demain. On y verra plus clair. Et j'avoue que j'ai l'esprit tellement en comporte que je vais finir par avoir une bonne migraine, mais bien traditionnelle celle-là... Tout ce que je veux, c'est ce à quoi j'aspire à chaque fois que je suis avec lui... et plus encore quand je me sens angoissé : j'ai besoin d'une proximité. Lire dans ses pensées est quelque chose de merveilleux et tant que cela lui convient, je n'y renonçerais pas pour un empire... Néanmoins depuis plusieurs jours, j'aspire à autre chose. Le contact. Simplement le toucher, cela devient un véritable besoin. Et là, je le trouve bien trop loin. Je tapote la place à côté de moi et décrète :

**Assez parlé théorie. Viens là.**

**Je ne dors pas avec toi. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**Oh... S'il te plaît...**

**N'insiste pas... **dit-il en regardant ailleurs, signe qu'il va bientôt céder.

**Juste un petit instant.**

**Bon sang...**

**Je t'aime...**

**Ah ça va, ça va ! **S'écrit-il en rougissant. **Bouge, fais-moi un peu de place.**

**Je t'adore.**

**Oui oui, **marmonne-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi. **Je suis surtout trop faible, oui.**

**Ca ne me déplaît pas, **avouai-je en m'installant confortablement.

**Ben tiens. Je reste là un instant et dès que tu dors, je regagne ce futon. On est d'accord ?**

**Absolument.**

**Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me tiens les mains, et pourquoi est-ce que ta jambe est sur moi ?**

**Réflexe, **dis-je, me trouvant peu crédible.

**Je t'en ficherai, moi...**

**Désolé.**

**Tu te sens mieux ? **S'inquiète-t-il en touchant de nouveau mon front.

**Oui. Beaucoup mieux.**

**Alors dors maintenant. T'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger.**


	22. S'y habituer

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews gentilles comme tout ! Ca motive vraiment à écrire vite la suite ! :)**

**S'y habituer**

A part ses baisers, que pourrait-il y avoir de meilleur que de se réveiller le matin dans les bras de Tet-chan ? Inutile de chercher la réponse : c'est 'rien'. Je suis enveloppé dans une sorte de cocon à la chaleur presque étouffante que forment les draps... et je suis roulé en boule contre lui, agrippé à son tee shirt... Première odeur au réveil : la sienne. Première sensation : le sentir contre moi. Et première vision : lui. Ce genre de réveil vaut des millions. Je soupire d'aise, et je le vois sourire, comme attendri... Il me faut encore quelques minutes pour émerger complètement et réussir à parler.

**Bonjour...**

**Bonjour, traître, **fait-il en m'embrassant le front affectueusement.

**Pourquoi 'traître' ?**

**Tu me serrais tellement fort que je n'ai pas pu partir et rejoindre le futon...**

_'Bien qu'en soi, ça ne m'ait pas du tout dérangé...'_

**Oh ? Tu m'en vois désolé, **dis-je en m'efforçant de garder mon sérieux.

**Tu parles...**

Ses doigts fins glissent doucement sur ma joue, et je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer cette agréable sensation... Puis il relève à peine mon menton et se penche. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes tandis que je m'agrippe un peu plus à lui. Bientôt, sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne et s'amuse avec elle... J'étais en-dessous de la vérité : ce réveil là n'est même pas possible à estimer, tant il est merveilleux. Quand Tetsu prend l'initiative, c'est toujours avec une telle tendresse que j'en suis parfois gêné, tant j'ai l'impression d'être traité comme si j'étais important... Quoique je sais que je suis important pour lui. J'en ai suffisement eu la preuve ces dernières semaines.

**Allez, on se lève, on s'habille, et...**

**Et on se détend, surtout, **le coupai-je en m'étirant, tout en le regardant se lever à regret.** Tout le monde n'est pas du matin comme toi.**

**Je vois ça...** s'amuse-t-il avant d'ajouter : **Dis, on rentre demain ?**

**Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Parce que j'ai hâte de me retrouver seul avec toi...**

_'J'aurais pas dû dire ça... Maintenant, la journée va être longue'_

**On est seuls, là, **dis-je innocemment, en souriant de le voir si impatient.

**Pas encore assez pour ce que j'ai en tête.**

**Serait-ce une proposition malhonnête ? Je suis choqué !**

**C'est ça oui.**

_'En même temps pour ma défense, je dirai que tu représentes une telle tentation...'_

C'est lui qui a raison. Il faut que l'on se prépare et que nous sortions de cette chambre... Sans cela, les choses risqueraient de dégénérer. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute, en plus ! Enfin soyons honnêtes : je ne dirai pas non. Mais il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience... et en ce qui me concerne, profiter de mes parents. Après tout, c'est aussi pour cela que je suis venu. Cette idée me motive pour me lever, m'habiller et sortir les retrouver... Mon père est occupé à réparer un réveil et ma mère se contente de le regarder faire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il faut dire que mon père -et moi aussi d'ailleurs- n'est pas un bricoleur né... Il a une fâcheuse tendance, en voulant réparer une chose, à faire empirer son état... Et pour finir il s'énerve. Ma mère n'attend que cela, je le vois bien. Je trouve joli, à cet instant, que la complicité qu'il partage ne se soit jamais fanée avec le temps...

Bien vite, je demande à Tetsu de leur faire part de ses réflexions, de ce qu'il m'a expliqué la veille au soir... Il tente de retrouver ses propres termes, et je vois mes parents l'écouter avec sérieux et attention. A l'entendre une seconde fois, ce récit me paraît vraiment être l'explication logique... Et visiblement, mes parents aussi sont de cet avis. Et tout comme moi, ils sont surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité et quelle aisance, Tetsu se fait aux mécanismes de mon petit monde... Ma mère en fait d'ailleurs la remarque à haute voix, en lui souriant :

**Et bien Tetsuya-san, vous êtes intelligent.**

_'Deux fois en à peine 24h ? Décidemment...'_

**J'en étais arrivée à la même conclusion que vous, **reprend-elle, **lorsque Hideto nous a tout raconté en détail hier... Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas, **ajoute ma mère en me regardant,** mais lorsque cette capacité s'est développée réellement, tu étais encore un enfant... Et tu as eu des crises terribles... Je pense que cette explication est logique.**

**Alors si c'est ça... Si je te suis bien... Ca passera ? **Demandai-je vivement, plein d'espoir. **Puisque par le passé, ça s'est arrêté lorsque j'ai réussi à gérer. Là c'est pareil. Juste une question d'habitude.**

**Hideto...**

_'Nom d'un chien, quel entêté !'_

**Vous permettez ? **

Ma mère allait me faire une remarque, je le devine rien qu'à la façon dont elle a prononcé mon prénom, en soupirant en même temps... Et puis à sa protestation tacite, bien sûr. Pourtant, Tetsu l'a coupé assez abruptement. Il s'excuse du regard, mais ma mère ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Je sens même comme une certaine connivence entre eux... Je regarde mon père, conscient que ce reproche, Tetsu va s'en charger et que j'aimerai un peu de soutien... Mais mon père semble se remettre à réparer -massacrer, devrais-je dire- ce fichu réveil, refusant de prendre partie... Très bien, allez-y, envoyez...

**Je vous en prie, **dit aimablement ma mère à Tetsu.** Je crois que nous pensons à la même chose.**

**Je pense, oui. C'est une question d'habitude oui, mais pas uniquement. Il ne faut pas forcer. J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans et je l'assume, **continue-t-il en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. **Alors il faudra y aller modérément, pour que ton corps se fasse à cette nouveauté... Petit à petit. Je sais qu'avec toi, c'est tout ou rien, mais je ne transigerai pas là-dessus.**

**Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix... **remarque mon père, visiblement assez amusé.

**Ok. **

_'Par ailleurs, tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne regarderais dans ma tête que lorsque je serai d'accord. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne te le permets pas'._

**Non ! Enfin je veux dire... Bien... **me rattrapai-je immédiatement.

Mes parents, sur un signe discret mais perceptible tout de même de mon père, quittent la pièce aussitôt. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai : la conversation prend une tournure certaine... et je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils soient là. Non que Tetsu et moi ayons quelque chose à cacher, mais enfin... Ca fait très 'discussion de couple', tout ça... Tiens, penser cela est agréable, d'une certaine façon.

Je sais bien que ma réaction, à l'instant, était égoïste. Je n'ai aucunement le droit de me plaindre et je sais que tout cela est normal. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes auraient pu être si tolérantes que Tetsu là-dessus. Et encore moins _désirer_ tout ce qui s'est passé... Si j'étais lui, je voudrai un peu d'intimité, être sûr de ne pas être observé... Bien sûr, je ne le fais pas toute la journée et en général il sait quand je commence à lire en lui... Mais cela doit malgré tout être pesant, non ? Je ne peux qu'imaginer... La façon assez brutale dont il m'a parlé à l'instant me laisse à penser que peut-être, cette histoire tombe à pic. Peut-être que lui aussi a besoin d'un break ? Je dois vraiment être transparent, car je le vois secouer la tête l'air de dire _'tu dis n'importe quoi'_. Il doit se douter de ce qui me fait cogiter... Fidèle à sa requête, je ne tente rien et j'attends qu'il s'explique :

**Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie ou que je n'en ai plus envie. Absolument pas. Je n'ai rien à te cacher et tu le sais. Et encore une fois, j'aime tout ça. Je veux juste que pour aujourd'hui, tu laisses tomber. Pour que tu passes une bonne journée et en plus, cela permettra de vérifier cette théorie, si tu n'as aucun symptôme aujourd'hui. Fais ça pour moi, ok ? Et demain, on recommençera. Progressivement. Et au final, tout marchera comme sur des roulettes.**

J'acquiesçe, honteux. Je devrai avoir honte de douter ainsi de lui. Ne m'a-t-il pas assez prouvé son amour et sa tolérance, son envie de partager tout ça ? Je ne devrai pas me poser des dizaines de questions au moindre obstacle... Cette histoire m'aura au moins appris cela. Je sais que tout se passera bien. Après tout, j'y suis bien arrivé tout seul, alors que j'étais encore un gosse. Même si tout est plus fort et donc plus difficile à gérer aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal... Surtout que je ne suis pas seul. D'un coup, je me sens plus optimiste et combattif. Et l'ambiance se détend considérablement. Et il a l'air si sûr de ce qu'il avance, que c'est contagieux, cet optimisme.

**Avoues que tu aimerais savoir ce à quoi je pense, là... **me taquine Tetsu.

**Tu essaies de me faire craquer ? Mais ça ne marchera pas, **assurai-je, très confiant.** Aucune chance.**

**Tu crois pouvoir y arriver durant toute une journée, alors que ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que l'on s'amuse à ça sans arrêt ?**

**Sans problème. Jamais je ne le ferai si tu n'es pas d'accord. Je suis très sérieux là-dessus, et je te le prouverai.**

Je sais que peut-être, je m'avance un peu... Je sais que je peux avoir du mal à me contrôler... Mais si ça doit arriver, alors je quitterai la pièce en prétextant n'importe quoi... Pour moi, c'est extrêmement important. Aujourd'hui, tout va bien. Mais avec le temps, qui dit que Tetsu ne voudra pas, parfois, de ce jardin secret ? Et si ça doit arriver, chose que je comprendrai bien sûr, il faut qu'il soit sûr qu'il peut me faire confiance. J'y suis arrivé durant des années, et ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est une habitude et que notre lien est plus fort, que je manquerai à ma parole. J'y tiens. Il a l'air surpris, mais il sourit toujours...

Comme ils n'entendaient plus vraiment de haussements de ton, mes parents se risque à revenir, visiblement soulagés qu'il n'y ait pas de dispute. Quoique j'aurais bien vu ma mère nous remettre chacun à notre place sans faire de différence, elle qui déteste entendre crier... Alors même que c'est elle qui a toujours le plus crié, sous ce toit. Mais bref. Elle s'asseoit de nouveau devant moi, les sourcisl froncés. Visiblement, elle aussi a cogité ferme. Elle nous livre ses impressions sans tarder :

**Je pense que ces maux sont la source de cette... intolérance physique, mais aussi émotionnelle.**

**Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre... **demande Tetsu, visiblement perdu, maintenant.

**Et bien Hideto n'a jamais pu être aussi proche de quelqu'un... Du coup, il est totalement impliqué. C'est... Comme une drogue, pour lui. J'ai l'impression. Je sais que vous communiquez ainsi, je l'ai vu hier,** assure-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise -je ne la croyais pas si observatrice-.** Je sais quel regard il a lorsqu'il _écoute_... Et il semble hypnotisé, avec vous... Il se sent compris, complété... Il a besoin de ça, même. C'est pour cela que je dis que c'est une drogue. Ca ne doit certainement pas faciliter le processus...**

**Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une machine... **marmonnai-je.

C'est pour cela que je suis venu, et en même temps je déteste ça. Je déteste quand elle prend du recul pour analyser la situation. Elle se comporte comme une scientifique qui irait disséquer je ne sais quoi, et elle n'est plus une mère. Le changement s'opère dans ses expressions, ses termes, le ton de sa voix... Je sais bie nque c'est ce que j'attendais d'elle et qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a lu, tout ce qu'elle a potassé sur le sujet, elle est d'une aide précieuse... C'est grâce à tous ses efforts que j'ai eu une vie si heureuse... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être irrité rien que par le mot 'processus'.

Elle se penche pour attraper ma main et la tapoter en souriant. Là, elle redevient ma mère. C'est sa façon à elle de s'excuser. Bien, maintenant je pense un peu à ce qu'elle a dit... Oui, évidemment qu'elle dit vrai. Comment pourrais-je soutenir le contraire ? Elle sait mieux que quiconque combien m'impliquer dans une relation relevait de l'exploit... J'imagine sa surprise, lorsqu'elle a compris que j'avais une relation extrêmement sérieuse. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle son étonnement quand je lui ai dit, hier soir, que Tetsu savait tout... C'était légitime, c'est sûr... Tout cela se tient. J'en veux pour preuve le seul fait que je suis debout depuis une heure, ou peut-être plus, et que je me porte à merveille. Chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, puisque le réveil allait de paire avec les vertiges, pour commencer...

**Hideto, désolé d'insister, mais... Sois prudent. Que tu saches de quoi il retourne doit servir, sinon c'est inutile. Tu sais quelle est la cause, alors assure-toi d'y remédier. Nous savons comme tout ça est épuisant, alors sois prudent et modéré,** dit mon père.

**Promis,** assurai-je.

**Je vous fais confiance, Tetsuya-san, **ajoute mon père aussitôt, visiblement peu convaincu.

**Hé ! Et moi alors, on ne peut pas me faire confiance ?**

**Mais si mon garçon, mais si...**

Tetsu rit. Alors forcément, que puis-je faire d'autre, sinon sourire ne le voyant ? Tout ça, c'est vraiment trop génial. Ce séjour a de loin, dépassé toutes mes espérances ! Que Tetsu soit autant apprécié d'eux, ça me réjouit. Cela me rend heureux... Si heureux que je me demande si je pourrai l'être plus ? J'ai absolument tout ce que je pouvais rêver d'avoir... Et ce serait même parfait si ma mère ne claquait pas des doigts devant mes yeux.

**Hideto ! C'est pas possible ! Toujours dans la lune, tu n'as pas changé !**

**Oui ? Quoi ? **Demandai-je en réalisant que mes pensées n'étaient pas du tout tournées vers l'instant présent.

**Je te demandais si vous déjeuniez avec nous ?**

**Euh... Tiens, bonne question... Tet-chan, t'as pas plutôt envie d'un restau' ?... histoire de sortir un peu...**

**Je te suis.**

**Alors c'est dit. Mais ce soir on sera là, promis, **dis-je en cachant ma joie d'être enfin un peu seul avec lui.

**J'espère bien ! Déjà que tu repars demain...**

**Maman, je reviendrai vous voir bientôt, juré.**

**Oui, on connait la chanson...**

**Maman...**

**Allez, file !**

**C'est parti ! A tout à l'heure.**

Bon, ce ne sera pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai de l'intimité, vu que nous sortons dans un lieu public, et qu'il faudra en plus avoir les lunettes noires et la casquette de rigueur... Mais au moins, on se retrouvera un peu tous les deux... Je ne m'en fais même pas pour ma promesse : ça va être un jeu d'enfant, de tenir la journée...


	23. Nouveau départ

**Croyez-le ou non, je suis en vacances... et j'ai jamais été plus fatiguée que ces derniers jours ! Quand le stress retombe, ça fait mal ! XD. Oui bon ce blabla est inutile, mais après tout hein, j'annonce les chapitres comme je veux, na ! :)**

**Alors voilà, dernier chapitre ! Alors là je l'ai mauvaise, vu que je me suis attachée à cette fic et à son concept et que j'avais pas envie d'arrêter... Mais faut bien :). Ma foi, merci vraiment beaucoup à celles qui l'ont suivi et qui ont pris de leur temps pour se manifester. C'est vraiment encourageant, ça pousse à chaque fois à écrire vite et mieux...**

**Nouveau départ**

Même affublés d'accessoires destinés à préserver l'anonymat, même en marchant simplement l'un à côté de l'autre le long des rues... Cela faisait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression de revivre, en quelque sorte. Je me sens en pleine forme, bien sur tous les plans... Je croyais que j'étais heureux, avant. Mais quand je regarde en arrière, je me dis que je me contentais de bien peu... C'est maintenant, que je suis réellement heureux. Et puis ces petites difficultés de ces derniers jours n'auront pas été inutiles, au fond... Elles auront permis de montrer que Tetsu n'était nullement effrayé et qu'il pouvait me soutenir... Je n'en doutais pas, mais je suis heureux que mes parents non plus. Pense-t-il à cela aussi ? Tout porte à le croire, puisqu'il me dit tout à coup :

**Tu sais, tu as des parents extras.**

**Je m'en rends compte, oui.**

**C'est fou... Ils te comprennent, ils te soutiennent. Ok c'est le rôle des parents, mais à ce point là... C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas devenu un sale gosse pourri gâté !**

**Hé ! **M'offusquai-je en souriant.

**Dis-moi... **fait Tetsu, sérieusement cette fois.

**Oui ?**

**Ca va ? Je veux dire... Tu te sens bien ?**

**Mais oui, voyons. Ne t'en fais pas comme ça, y a pas de quoi.**

**Je m'en fais pas, je m'informe.**

**Si, tu t'en fais.**

**Oui bon et alors, c'est mal ?**

**Non c'est pas mal. C'est même chouette.**

Je ne peux rien faire de plus, alors il devra se contenter d'un sourire. Un sourire qu'il me renvoit, d'ailleurs. Il est temps que l'on commence à choisir où nous allons déjeuner, car je meurs de faim. Je décide de l'emmener dans une rue assez réputée, où l'on devrait trouver notre bonheur. Encore quelques minutes, et nous y serons... Autant que je lui demande avant que ne dînions. Je ne sais aps trop si c'est le moment idéal ou non, mais c'est le week end des aveux et des solutions trouvées, alors autant que je vide mon sac, non ? Et cette question, même si je me doute de la réponse, j'ai besoin de la poser.

**J'ai... **commençai-je, hésitant. **Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose que je voudrais te demander... J'y pense depuis un bon bout de temps...**

**C'est quoi ?**

**Est-ce que... Réponds honnêtement, hein. Est-ce que par le passé, tu m'as détesté ?**

**Détesté ? **S'étonne Tetsu, arrêtant net sa marche. **Pourquoi ?**

**Pour mon indifférence... Parce que je ne voyais rien... Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu as dû me haïr.**

Il est diablement tentant de déroger à ce que nous avons décidé, à cet instant. Parce que le visage de Tetsu est si perplexe que je n'arrive pas à deviner ce à quoi il pense. Il me suffirait de jeter un oeil... A cet instant, je prends conscience d'une chose. Une chose qui m'était apparue récemment, avec Ken et Yukki également : trop souvent ces derniers temps, j'ai eu recourt à ce procédé. Aussi facilement qu'on claquerait des doigts, je sondais volontairement ou non les esprits des uns et des autres, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je mettais un point d'honneur à ne jamais le faire. Là encore, le simple fait que j'y ai songé même une seconde, prouve que je tombe dans la facilité. Les individus se débrouillent avec leurs moyens, pourquoi pas moi ? Je devrai pouvoir juger d'un homme et de ce qui le tourmente avec les mêmes moyens que mes semblables... Je ne devrai pas m'en remettre aussi facilement à _'ça'_... Ma mère parlait d'une drogue, et elle n'avait pas tort... C'est une dépendance. Et ce d'autant plus qu'avec Tetsu, je vois des choses merveilleuses... Cela donne envie d'y revenir. Rien que pour cela, je ne manquerai pas à ma parole, c'est sûr. Très calmement, il me répond :

**Non. Comment aurais-je pu te détester, alors même que simplement te voir me rendait heureux ? Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti la première fois que tu m'as entendu, alors que tu ne savais pas encore que c'était moi... C'est toi qui me l'a dit.**

**Un bien-être... **répondis-je aussitôt en me souvenant,** une tranquille satisfaction... Des sentiments sincères...**

**Tu vois ? J'aimais ressentir cela. Après bien sûr, ça s'est compliqué... Je l'ai de moins en moins bien supporté... Ca dépendait de mon humeur. Mais jamais je ne t'ai détesté. Jamais.**

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, là-dedans. Et si cela ne m'étonna pas, je fus en revanche content d'avoir enterré définitivement cette question gênante... Et du même coup, d'avoir pris conscience des efforts que je devais fournir encore pour m'améliorer. Après tout, Tet-chan est quelqu'un de bien, et je dois aussi le mériter. Je vais l'épater, quand il verra que j'ai tenu ma parole !

Nous voici finalement en train de déjeuner dans un restaurant plutôt excellent, si j'en juge rien que par l'apéritif et l'entrée. Vivement le plat principal ! C'est agréable de parler de tout et de rien autour d'un repas... On se voit toute la journée ou presque et on a toujours un truc à se dire, je l'ai déjà remarqué... Mais soudain, l'ambiance change. Je me crispe sur ma chaise et retient une grimace, chose qu'il remarque évidemment.

**Hyde ? Ca ne va pas ?**

**Si si...**

**Hyde...**

**Bon ok... **cédai-je. **Disons qu'on fait du forcing dans ma tête... Mais crois-moi, je ne laisse rien passer.**

**Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...**

**Je sens... Les serveurs... Les clients... Et toi... Comme si vous étiez derrière une porte et que vous attendiez que j'ouvre. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisse pas faire.**

Je souris maladroitement, mais bon j'imagine que question crédibilité, j'ai déjà dû être meilleur... Quelques tables seulement sont occupées, comme il est encore tôt. Chaque client plus les deux serveurs qui arpentent vivement la salle... Je les sens sans les entendre, en quelque sorte. Ca fait partie du don, aussi. Leurs pensées affluent vers moi, comme cela se produit lorsque je suis faible physiquement... Mais je ne cèderai pas, c'est certain. Ce ne sont pas ces quelques petits rigolos qui vont me faire manquer à ma parole, non ? D'autant que ça n'est aps trop compliqué, en définitive. Tetsu pose sa main sur la mienne discrètement et serre. La présence, c'est ce qui caractérise Tetsu. Il n'y a besoin de rien d'autre pour que je sois bien. Il m'appaise. Je ne serai pas le premier à puiser ma force dans la personne que j'aime, après tout... Toujours est-il que là, je me sens rassuré et je n'ai pas de mal à résister. C'est même étonnament facile, j'en suis très surpris. Tetsu en revanche, a l'air inquiet.

**C'est douloureux ?**

**Pas trop... Moins que les maux de tête.**

**Ca n'en finira donc jamais... **soupire-t-il.

**Hé... Qui est-ce qui disait que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps ? Tu voudrais qu'en 24h, ça soit bouclé ? Allons Tet-chan, où est passée ta patience ? **Murmurai-je avec un petit clin d'oeil.

**T'as raison, **reconnait-il.

**Evidemment, que j'ai raison. Allez, mange ça va refroidir, **dis-je après que le serveur nous ai apporté nos commandes.

**Sûr ?**

**J'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis coriace. Il n'est pas né, l'esprit qui me fera plier, **fanfaronnai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**Ca va tes chevilles ? **Relève-t-il, moqueur.

**Ouais ouais, c'est plutôt la tête là, le souci.**

**Ca, t'es complètement frappé, oui.**

**J'ai gagné en amour ce que j'ai perdu en respect... Ca me va.**

Je n'espèrai pas un tel résultat : le faire rire pile au moment où il buvait une gorgée d'eau. C'était bien mon but initial, sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en mette partout. Je me suis rarement pris un tel fou rire, surtout lorsque le serveur est passé derrière mort de rire lui aussi, laissant Tetsu rouge de honte... Un déjeuner simple, mais mais on n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ce fut un moment agréable à tous points de vue... et l'après-midi fut bâti sur le même modèle. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas marché comme ça ! A croire que nous avons traversé la ville dans tous les sens. Forcément une fois que le jour a commencé à décliner, mon énergie a suivi le mouvement.

Néanmoins le dîner à la maison fut agréable. Enfin, le repas put se dérouler en parlant d'autre chose que ce qui nous avait préoccupé ces dernières heures... J'apprends ainsi que maman veut partir en voyage pour les vacances et que papa, qui se trouve toujours très bien là où il est, cherche désespérément un moyen de lui sortir cette idée de la tête... Solidaire avec lui, je passe une partie de la soirée à tenter de convaincre ma mère... avant de rendre les armes. Elle est trop forte pour nous, c'est prouvé. Soirée banale là encore, mais qui dit que j'en veux plus ? Tout cela me convient parfaitement. La banalité, là où c'est un fardeau pour certains... Pour moi, c'est ce à quoi j'ai aspiré toute ma vie. La routine, les habitudes, la normalité... C'était mon rêve à moi. Quand on est normal, on cherche à se démarquer et lorsque l'on est original, on veut rentrer dans le moule... On n'est jamais content, c'est bien connu. Pourtant aujourd'hui, j'ai fait de mes aspirations, mon quotidien. Et de ça, je suis particulièrement heureux.

Demain il faudra repartir en matinée, mais je n'oublierai sûrement pas ce week end. En attendant, après une partie de cartes endiablée, Tetsu et moi regagnions ma chambre en dormant presque debout. Et le voilà qui s'affale directement sur le futon, comme si j'allais le manger ! On ne peut vraiment pas content sur lui. Voilà qu'il faut que je me baisse pour avoir droit à un 'bonne nuit' digne de ce nom. La voilà, ma routine. Je suis bien sûr de ne jamais m'en lasser.

**Dis... **murmurai-je une fois couché dans mon lit. **J'ai gagné.**

**Je suis très fier de toi. Tu as été très résistant, **me répond-il, devinant sans peine à quoi je faisais allusion.

**Ca me manque, je ne vais pas te mentir... Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pu redécouvrir certaines choses et ça n'est pas un mal.**

**Quelles choses ?**

**Apprécier ton sourire et chercher à l'interpréter... Ou même tes expressions en général. Je n'avais rien à deviner, avant... Là j'ai pu faire attention à toi. Dorénavant, **continuai-je pensivement, **je ferai attention. Je me fierai d'abord à mon jugement, à ce que je vois, avant de tout résoudre comme ça.**

**Sage décision, **approuve Tetsu.

Je suppose que c'est un peu comme un matheux qui laisserait tomber sa calculatrice pour tenter d'abord d'y arriver de tête... Cela m'a fait du bien, cette journée... Je serai prêt à la revivre plus souvent que je ne l'aurais cru. Il yaura le plaisir de recommencer, et puis ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais réellement. Et je suis quasimment certain que Tetsu, qui me connait parfaitement maintenant, savait que j'en viendrai à cette conclusion.

**Merci... Je suis sûr que outre le fait que je passe une journée sans incidents, tu voulais que je comprenne ça aussi, non ?**

**Petit futé, **me lançe-t-il sur un ton léger.

**Et oui ! Merci d'être plus intelligent que moi.**

**N'importe quoi. Dors, là au moins tu ne diras plus de bêtises.**

**Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je parlais en dormant ? **Plaisantai-je avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête.

Il aura passé vite, le temps ici. Il faut rentrer, car le boulot n'attend pas. Venir ici m'aurait apporté pas mal de choses, sur bien des plans. Les retrouvailles avec mes parents, l'envie de prendre plus soin d'eux désormais, tirer pas mal de choses au clair avec Tet-chan, résoudre mon problème majeur... Que du positif, si on tient compte du fait qu'il est entré dans les bonnes grâces de ma mère, chose dont il peut se vanter. Je crois que ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux... Si, en fait ça pourrait. Il me faut serrer Tet-chan dans mes bras et avoir avec lui quelques uns de ces moments impossibles à avoir sous ce toit... Et tout sera parfait. Pour l'heure, il faut faire la place aux adieux déchirants... qui ne sont qu'un 'au revoir' en fait, mais ma mère se comporte comme si je partais pour la guerre, alors bon...

**Bonne route. Et surtout faites des pauses. Et roulez prudemment. Et tu appelles dès que tu arrives.**

**Maman, **soupirai-je, **on ne part pas en expédition au cercle polaire...**

**Promis, madame, **lui répond Tetsu.

**Ah ! Lui c'est un bon garçon.**

**Fayot... **dis-je entre mes dents, ce qui me vaut une tape sur la tête. Je suis un incompris.

Allez, je la connais... Elle va finir par pleurer. Elle pleure presque toujours quand je pars. C'est une bonne mère, je devrai être un meilleur fils. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. J'aime la façon dont mon père la regarde. Si Tet-chan pouvait me regarder encore ainsi même dans 10, 20 ans... Je m'approche encore d'eux.

**Au revoir, papa. A très bientôt. Et je promets de vous donner des nouvelles plus souvent.**

**J'espère que tu tiendras parole.**

**Juré. Au revoir maman. Et merci pour tout.**

**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien fait ! Et quand bien même, c'est normal !**

Et nous voilà partis... Tetsu est au volant, je n'ai même pas cherché à protester. C'est que je tiens à la vie ! Le trajet est long, aussi comme promis, nous faisons des pauses... Pauses durant lesquelles je me propose pour prendre le volant et le remplacer... Et son grognement m'indique que c'est 'non'. Bon. J'aurais essayé. Alors que nous nous dégourdissons les jambes autour de la voiture, Tetsu me reparle de mes parents, comme cette rencontre était importante pour lui :

**Vraiment chouettes...**

**Tu leur plaîs. **

**Ah ?**

**C'est certain.**

**J'en suis content, **conclut-il sincèrement, avec ce demi-sourire auquel je ne résiste pas.

**Dis, **lançai-je brusquement mais non sans malice, **je ne serai pas un traître, je vais te prévenir : quand on sera arrivés, je vais te faire des avances.**

**Ca me paraît honnête. J'ai la temps de m'y préparer, comme ça,** répond-il, **visiblement impatient.**

**Exactement.**

**Bon et bien ça va nous faire 24h... **ajoute Tetsu en regardant sa montre, alors que nous remontons en voiture. **L'interdiction est levée.**

**Cool !**

**Tu sais qu'en fait, c'est à moi que ça manque ? **M'avoue-t-il doucement.

Avec ce regard, je comprends que je peux. Donc je me lançe... Bon sang, et à moi aussi, ça m'a manqué ! Son esprit vif et droit... Ses souvenirs tellement joyeux... Ses sentiments... Le fait d'en avoir été privé me fait prendre la mesure de ce que ça implique. J'adore ça. Maintenant, je sais qu'il faudra y aller prudemment, à petites doses et sans forcer... C'est pourquoi j'arrête presque aussitôt. Et tout va bien pour moi. Avec un tel soutien et maintenant que nous savons quoi faire, ça sera du gâteau.

_'Terriblement. Ca me manque terriblement.'_

**Ah ? **Demandai-je, tout sourire.

**Ben oui. Tu es si insaisissable que c'est intéressant... Et puis je te l'ai dit, c'est une telle sensation...**

_'Avant de repartir, laisse-moi voir que tu vas bien... J'aimerai el sentir aussi'_

Alors je pose ma main sur son front après y avoir déposé un baiser, et je le laisse voir... Il est rassuré bien sûr, mais surtout satisfait. Comme moi, ce lien que nous avons, il y tient. Comme moi, il chérit ce mode de communication. Il aime ce que nous sommes et comment nous fonctionnons. A la réflexion, je crois que rien ne sera jamais vraiment normal, finalement. Mais ce sera une routine qui nous est propre. Et c'est cela qui m'intéresse.

_**Fin**_


End file.
